


Be Half of Me

by Yolo_SwaGinz



Series: Navigation [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :), Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alpha Zarkon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assault, Astral Plane, Canonical Character Death, Communicating with the Dead, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra mature at same rates as humans, Hot Springs, Insults, Keith is 17, Love Letters, M/M, Mating Bites, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega pregnancy, Omegas have both bits, Politics, Power Imbalance, Quintessence (Voltron), Voltron Lions as Actual Lions, War Prize, afab language, alien - Freeform, just in case, live to roughly 450, the rift - Freeform, those last two apply to the same character btw, tribe au, zarkon is 234
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo_SwaGinz/pseuds/Yolo_SwaGinz
Summary: Keith has always dreamt of the night sky. He floats in it, drifting aimlessly in the liquid night. There are lions there, not the wild lions he would occasionally see hunting prey just past his territory, but colorful and well groomed lions. They pounce and play together, and with Keith too. Just not the black one, their Alpha, Keith’s Alpha. He is too old and prideful for anysort of cub play, but he doesn't mind. Keith walks up to him eventually in every dream. They hunt and groom like mates do.Mine. He would say to Keith. Mine always and forever.My guiding stars in the night. The lion would nuzzle Keith’s red fur and stare deeply into his eyes.I will be yours till I die, and after you follow, I will be waiting until the stars disappear and nothing is left.And then Keith would wake up, the desert birds not even chirping yet. Starlit plains still guiding him somewhere else in his thoughts.
Relationships: Keith/Zarkon (Voltron)
Series: Navigation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776202
Comments: 23
Kudos: 92





	1. Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Actually /Actually/ edited this, I promise guys lol. Underage is minor (pun intended) since he isn’t that underage. I was planning originally to have him orphaned at the more canon age (around what, 10-12?) but Im hornet(tm) so I want them to F U C K
> 
> He can easily be 18 if you want but like...

Keith has always dreamt of the night sky. He floats in it, drifting aimlessly in the liquid night. There are lions there, not the wild lions he would occasionally see hunting prey just past his territory, but colorful and well groomed lions. They pounce and play together, and with Keith too. Just not the black one, their Alpha, _Keith’s_ Alpha. He is too old and prideful for anysort of cub play, but he doesn't mind. Keith walks up to him eventually in every dream. They hunt and groom like mates do.

 _Mine_ . He would say to Keith. _Mine always and forever._

 _My guiding stars in the night._ The lion would nuzzle Keith’s red fur and stare deeply into his eyes.

_I will be yours till I die, and after you follow, I will be waiting until the stars disappear and nothing is left._

And then Keith would wake up, the desert birds not even chirping yet. Starlit plains still guiding him somewhere else in his thoughts.  
  


* * *

  
His den is ash. His entire life has blown away, his father's corpse burned and dismembered. The adobe walls have been smashed and the underground caved in.

Keith sighs, cries. No, he sobs. Sobs because he is only nearing adulthood. His father would never get the chance to teach him how to build a den. Only one more year before it wouldn’t have hurt as badly. One more year until Keith would have been courted off, anyways.

 _I'm not ready to be alone_ , he thinks. He cries out so loud the attackers, who in his grief Keith did not notice haven’t strayed, come back to his shaking form on the desert sand. Limp and pathetic unlike the boy he was only five minutes before. They get a good laugh at him, an orphan boy watering the desert with his tears. Keith flinches at the spit they throw between the insults. _I’m an omega, they are going to hurt me badly_ , he thinks between the pain. _They are not like my father_. His fears are confirmed when they take deep whiffs of the air around him while pulling him from the ground.

“Knew he has too pretty a face for an Alpha boy. Let’s put 'em in the cart, the others will appreciate this.” The burliest of them says with a stroke along Keith’s long legs, nearing his cunt. He fingers over the slit, almost curiously. 

Keith tries to fight but he is too tired to put up any sort of challenge. These are real warriors, their frames built for battle and hardship. Keith nearly chokes on the leader’s scent of pure Alpha.

The alpha growls and spreads his bare feet in a crouch, purple fur covered in black sand. The leader has large ears that rotate to scope out sounds, sensitive to Keith’s incessant sobbing. He carries Keith bridal style in his arms to the yupper drawn cart, making sure to gag and tie him before throwing him onto golden riches. The heat burns his non clothed skin, only his tunic there for protection. It does nothing to shield him from it, though. It’s holes and loose threads weak against heat.

“Get moving or I’ll have your cocks cut off, you inbreds!” The alpha leader growls the betas into their respective places beside the cart. He takes his place, corralling them from behind. He watches Keith with his single keen eye, never leaving him even as he passes out from the heat and pain.  
  


* * *

  
The burns left from the blistering gold itch against the sand of this foreign place. Keith is too tired to fight or cry, it would all be for naught as he is tied to a post unable to leave. His lavender skin and fur is covered in sweat and sand, exposed and nude. The only clothing given to him are draping maroon beads and black gemstones. His ears have been pierced, judging by the weights on them.

These large Galra, the largest Keith has ever seen, surround him and the piles of gemstones and jewelry. They are excited about something, Keith can’t discern what. Nothing about this is exciting. He whines and cries softly, releasing distressed pheromones, but that only makes them more jovial and loud in their excitement.  
  


Everyone’s ears droop at the sound of a commanding voice, the air growing still, the wind stoping. It startles Keith, never hearing, _feeling_ , such a loud, powerful, sound before. Familiar footsteps stamp the dirt with their weight, Keith freezes at the distant memory of stars.

“Sendak. Explain to me why there is a naked cub sitting amongst the jewels and gold.” A command phrased as a question, Keith realizes. 

He looks up to see an old Alpha. Not old as in withered and sickly, but maybe a little under middle aged. His scales are only starting to dull a little, but he still retains all his youthful muscle mass. He is obviously the clan Alpha with the way all the others submit themselves to him. Their ears droop as low as possible, and they all kneel, nearly kissing dirt. Keith stares at him, glaring with tears dripping from bright indigo eyes. He needs to be frightened of this alpha, but he can’t bring himself to be.

“Alpha, it was just put in the same cart when I found it, as was convenient for the time. I meant no disrespect. If you wish I remove the omega it would be no issue.” Sendak says from his low kneel. His only hand lays flat on the ground.

“I was merely curious about his lack of clothes. Have you no respect for an omega? Did the desert make you lose your senses? You are dismissed.” The Alpha finishes, and Sendak leaves silently. The pheromones in the space he left near Keith smell like shame and fear. Keith is very confused. Even more confused when the Alpha crouches in front of him, offering a kind hand.

“Excuse Sendak. He is loyal, but not very forthcoming when he thinks he’s in charge. Normally, Omegas here are given proper clothes.” He says as he suddenly unbinds Keith’s ropes. The alpha must have just realized he is tied to the pole after Keith couldn’t take his hand. 

All Keith can look at is their matching marks. Its one on their chest, a "v" shape with pointed edges. Keith has the urge to bury his face there, but promptly shakes the thought away.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Keith blurts out, turning redder in the face.

“Possibly.” He pauses in thought for a second, “The equinox is tonight, so we are having a feast. It would be good to have an omega there after so long without one in attendance.” Keith nods quickly at the mention of a feast. It reminds him of the stories his father would tell him of his mother.

“Let's go now that we are on agreeable terms. I will get you.” He looks up and down Keith’s lean body with a lick of his lips, “Something more appropriate to wear.”

As he finishes unwinding the rope, Keith takes his large hand. “Excuse me for not mentioning my name. I am Zarkon, Alpha of this clan, and you?” The question sits as Keith is helped onto his blistered feet, moving even a finger a painful burden.

“Keith.” He says dryly as he leans into Zarkon’s arms.

Zarkon repeats his name quietly, leading Keith along the stamped dirt, the closeness making him blush more, “let's get you some refreshments, and some fitting clothes. You will stay in my den for most of the evening to keep you safe from my pack. I can barely handle their behavior sometimes, but alas, I remember I wasn't much better in my younger days.” He stops briefly to look down into Keith’s still wet eyes and brush away some tear stained dirt with his clawed thumb. Keith only nods and leans in, the pheromones released from the alpha soothing his nerves and fresh greif.

They continue past more dens, most of them completely underground because of the hot sun and cool nights. They seem better made than his father’s, with twinkling gems hanging from entrances and white paint staining the clay with sharp designs of animals. 

They stop in front of the largest den, a black lion painted along the doorway covered in the blood of fresh prey. It’s paint, Keith reminds himself, but the symbolism is still clear. This is the den of the alpha, who eats, hunts and fucks first before anyone else is allowed to do so. He takes whatever he wishes, even the fertile blood of his prey. Keith shivers. 

“I have my cub’s old clothes in his room, where you may stay if you wish. Any room is open to your curiosity, but do be mindful.” He says, leaving with a tilt of his head. Keith is now alone on the cool hard clay of a strange alpha’s den.  
Keith picks himself up and turns to go further into the den, smelling clear as day which is the Alphas room, and goes to the one next to it. He peeks inside to see a neat arrangement of furs and fabrics folded in the dusty corner. Keith walks to the box where the clothes must be stored.

Picking the garments out of the box and setting them on the floor, Keith surveys his options. A maroon tunic with gold star detailing, a black sash with gold trimming, and some others that don’t interest him that much.  
He runs his fingers over the little stars on the tunic, enamored by the craftsmanship.

 _I’ve never seen anything this nice before_ , Keith notices. The fabric is soft and light when he puts it on, still a little too big for his slim frame, it hangs off on one shoulder. He tugs at it, uncomfortable. Sighing, he leaves it be for now.

Next he ties the sash like some of the others he’s seen in the clan outside. Keith sighs, rubbing the knots forming in his muscles and rubbing his aching head. He pushes his palms into his eyes until he sees stars. He misses them right now. 

Keith peeks from behind his palms to actually look around the room. There’s paintings on the walls here too, but they vary in style and subject in comparison to the rest of the den. Small figures line the bottom, usually a group of three. They are more faded, like someone tried to scrub them off but gave up, even going as far as to chip away at the walls. As Keith looked farther up, they become more detailed. A depiction of a strange looking woman with a white lion catches his attention. He’s never seen someone who looked like that before! Or a lion that was white. There’s more to the mural, but Keith doesn’t care to examine as he catches a whiff of something quite nice. He stumbles away and out of the room, the painting forgotten.

The room Keith wanders to is Zarkon’s room. He hovers outside the entryway, not quite looking in. It’s weird to smell another Alpha’s scent that’s not his father’s, but it’s a good scent all the same. It smells of safety and protection, of _mate._ Keith shakes his head. Not mate. He doesn’t have anyone like that, at least not yet. Definitely not a man much older than his father.

Keith finally limps into Zarkon’s room after a spring of courage. The scent here is truly overwhelming to Keith, the musk making his head spin so sweetly. It’s unique, but safe all the same. The bed is the strongest, and Keith gets the sense that’s the only thing he truly uses in the den. He takes a better look around, finally noticing the mural over the gigantic bed. It’s more detailed than the one by the entrance, with four colorful lions chasing each other through an expanse of stars. There is a black lion watching over the others, the sun surrounding it. Maybe it is the sun?

Keith thinks it’s familiar, but he can’t be sure. Like he was there in a past life, bounding through that night sky, playing and so desperately wanting them _all_ to play together. But the thought passes with the resonance of footsteps entering the den. He turns, expecting Zarkon, but freezes at the sight of a gigantic lion at the entrance. It’s black, just like the motifs, a purple ethereal glow instead of eyes. It yawns at him, tail swishing. Keith stands straighter, avoiding eye contact with it as it doesn’t feel right to look into its eyes. Disrespectful, even.

You should never look a lion in the eyes, Keith’s dad had always told him. They are told to be messengers from the gods, a protector and guide. Keith startles when the beast nuzzles his neck and licks his face. It almost smells like Zarkon. The beast yawns again before slumping onto the inlaid bed. Keith chuckles a little when it seems like the bed was made for the lion more so the Alpha who owns this den. _Maybe the alpha is merely the visitor?_ He jokes, making himself descend into a crescendo of laughter.

Keith is pulled from his giggles by Zarkon’s heavy footsteps entering the den.

“Keith, come here, we need to clean your wounds.” Zarkon calls. Keith can’t help but follow his voice to the entrance of the den, no matter how enamoured he is by the beast sleeping in the bedroom.

“I’m coming.” Keith calls back. He limps over to the alpha from his room, curious indigo eyes reflecting the light from the setting sun. Zarkon gasps softly, so soft as to not be noticeable by Keith.

“Can you help me? My hands hurt to move.” Keith murmurs. Zarkon has no response, and silently does as Keith asks. It’s all he wills himself to do at that moment. Anything for Keith. His omega. His.

Keith silently allows Zarkon to treat his burns with medicinal salves and soothe his sore body with deft fingers. Sighing, he leans into Zarkon, finally relaxing. Breathing in the scent of the alpha over and over until the smell is all he can sense.

Keith’s father is gone for good, just like his mother, so he will take what he can get. It’s only natural for a young omega to cling to an alpha like this for support when all other caretakers are gone.

Keith can’t help but cry again. It’s hoarse and quiet, resigned. Tired. Zarkon soothes him best he can, rubbing circles into his back and purring, releasing a heady musk.

“What is wrong, little one?” He asks.

“My father. I just, I had friends back home but… he was all I had left.” He cries. Keith does his best to cling to Zarkon, who keeps him close when Keith’s arms go loose from exhaustion.

“I’m sorry, my star, it is difficult to move on so soon. You are barely even old enough to be left without care, so keen and curious still.” He hums. The sound sends vibrations through Keith’s body, slowing his heartbeat.

Eventually he tires, too sleepy to cry anymore, and falls into a deep slumber. Zarkon continues purring, but stands to take Keith to his bed for rest. The feast will be exhausting tonight. When spring comes, Keith will be mated, a real adult in Zarkon’s eyes. _He will finally be mine_ , Zarkon sighs with a nuzzle to Keith's neck. _Mine at last._

* * *

Keith wakes to two warm bodies on a soft bed. He sleeps with his father often, the drafts wafting into their den making it unbearably cold. But this den is not cold, and the bed is too soft to be his. Keith sits up with a groan in the arms of Zarkon, who has awoken with him, as well as the guardian who has taken refuge around Keith’s back.

“Are you ready, little one?” He asks, and Keith shakes his head no. Zarkon’s hand roams to Keith’s lower back, a comforting weight, if more inappropriate.

“Why is that, Keith? It will be good. I promise you will not do anything you wouldn’t wish.” He reassures, eyes half lidded at the sight of Keith in his bed. In his arms.

“I’m just unsure about what’s going to happen at the feast. I’ve never been around this many people before.” Keith says, bashful.

“I and the chiefs will start the feast. Afterwards, we will spar hand to hand, everyone will sing and dance to music, and drink plenty of fine spiced wines. Just before midnight, just you and I will be together the rest of the night where then I will take you to see our Holy Grounds.”

Keith narrows his eyes, “What will we be doing there?”

Zarkon laughs at Keith's suspicious nature.

“Like I said, nothing you didn’t ask for. The Holy Grounds are beautiful by themselves.There is also a hill we can go to, it’s good for stargazing. Though, I suppose I could do that right now.” He says, staring intently into Keith’s eyes. They advert away from the odd gaze, a blush creeping its way up to his furred face.

“Sounds fun.” Keith mumbles, flopping back down on the bed.

Later that evening when the sun is beginning to set, Zarkon makes sure Keith has the right jewelry and makeup for the occasion. It’s difficult when Keith has never worn, or wanted to wear, any of those things.

“Cub, come here, it’s only for the night.” Zarkon groans in frustration. Keith has avoided capture once he learned exactly _what_ kind of jewelry he is supposed to wear.

“I’m not having paint anywhere close to there, and you are not putting any jewelry on my cock either! It’s weird!” Keith whines.

“It’s only for one night, and it’ll keep you safe. Just do it. I don’t want anyone trying to mate you.” Zarkon says as he stands up. He manages to wrangle Keith prone after a short tussle. Keith is very lithe and hard to catch, but it is easy with no hiding spaces in the den. He still fights Zarkon at every turn, hands and legs flailing. Zarkon catches them mid flail, grunting in pain from the kicks and hits.

“If you don’t want to be marked this way, I can always mate you now. That way you don’t have to wear any of it. How does that sound, Keith? Do you want us to mate?” Keith whines in protest, shaking his head frantically.

“Please don’t, I’ll let you put it on.” He concedes, spreading his legs a little, hitching up the tunic. Zarkon sighs softly, feeling little remorse for his harsh words. He puts a hand on Keith’s hip, Alpha instincts strong with the scent of ripe omega.

“Keith, I’m just worried about you tonight. You are the only omega this clan has seen in two hundred years, it’s a celebratory event all in itself. I just want to keep you safe as I couldn’t do so before.” He says, stroking Keith’s face lovingly.

Zarkon decides it’s time to get to work and looks back down at Keith’s genitalia. He’s a male omega, having a small cock and a cunt, being much harder to breed than any female omega. They tend to be easier to track by scent alone, but require more care than females, making them difficult mates.

Keith is beautiful, a heady mixture of _fertile_ and _young_ , violet folds glistening in the low light of the den.

He gets to work with the gold paint, grabbing the lion hair brush passed down through his family’s generations. It’s used to paint omegas; they are considered to be sent from the gods to strengthen the bloodlines of a family. Zarkon knows this one is only his, making it known with the paint he draws against Keith’s skin. The fluid filled bristles touching just barely around Keith’s cunt making the boy moan and flutter, his cock getting hard. The pressure is quite purposeful. Zarkon notices he is getting erect as well in reaction but ignores it. This would have been for nothing if they mate now, and it’s a normal reaction to have, anyways. Doesn’t mean he _wants_ it right now. They're supposed to get aroused so their scents mix, temporarily claiming the other before their mating ceremony. Zarkon smirks at the thought.

The jewelry is the hard part, it has to clip to the teats, and usually it is harder to do, but Keith’s entire body is erect at this point. Keith is starting to drip slick seductively for the alpha too, though unintentionally. He manages to succeed, the small jewels hanging from his nipples look good enough, and that they are going to hold through the night. He puts a small gold band around Keith’s cock, wrapping more bands around his arms, thighs and ankles. He looks more beautiful than before, and more enticing. If Zarkon did not have the control he did he would have already bred Keith full of pups.

“Keith, you’re done. It looks very good.” He compliments, biting his lip. Keith looks more than just good.

“It’s uncomfortable, what’s the point if I’m wearing a tunic anyways?” He grumbles.

“You're not going to wear one, it’s supposed to show others you’re not to be mated. But if no one heeds this I will make them understand myself.” Zarkon growls, aroused and possessive.

Keith nods slowly at his words, pulling off the tunic reluctantly. Zarkon pulls him up and leads him outside to the feast. It’s still being prepared, but Keith feels uneasy by the growing crowd. These galra have a tendency to loom over him, staring at him and overall being intrusive. They are nothing like the natives back home, small and friendly like Keith. They tended to live alone too. The soil there wasn't very good for building large dens, and they tended not to be able to find enough food or water to support a lot of people anyways. It just worked out that way.

Zarkon clears his throat, holding Keith's shoulder.

"My people, I hope the preparations for the feast have been going quite well?"

A medium sized Galra with scales like Zarkon bows deeply.

"Yes, my Emperor, the feast should be set in half a varga. But most if not everything else is complete." She says, Zarkon tilts his head in acknowledgment before leading Keith along. His hand squeezes Keith’s lower back as they walk.

"As I said, to begin the feast I will spar with my chiefs. After that though, others will want to fight for the right to mate with desirable individuals and the like." Keith's eyes narrow at that. His attention is drawn away before he can comment, though. He sees a tall pole in an open field, colourful ribbons bouncing in the wind. They are getting tangled easily, but attendants quickly detangle it.

"What is that? It's strange looking." Keith scrunches his nose.

"It's a challenge of sorts. If cubs do not wish to play spar or do any of the other activities available to them, they may wish to run and predict the year." He explains factually.

"How does that explain the year?"

"It doesn't, but don't tell them that. It's nice to see them play." Zarkon smiles thoughtfully.

"What am I going to do at the festival? It seems like everyone has some sort of role." Keith questions. Zarkon finds the constant questioning endearing. No one has questioned him like this since his son left.

"You may sit with me during the feast or simply do as you wish.” He states. Keith nods in response, ears flicking at the sounds of cubs and congregating people. He looks up at Zarkon for support. He isn’t familiar with Zarkon by any means, but the scent of him; his comforting Alpha sounds, smells and stature are enough to quell Keith’s worries.

“Zarkon,” Keith starts, unsure. “Stay with me?” He finally asks after a moment of thought. He thinks it’s best to stay by his side when surrounded by these strange and violent people. The adults look at him with him hungry eyes, or outwardly hateful stares. The cubs run past without a glance, not yet having the fine tuned scent to pick out the lone Omega in the crowd. The eyes roaming over his naked body make him squirm and tear up. It’s violating in the strangest way. Horrible and unfamiliar. It doesn’t help that Zarkon seems to be proudly presenting him to the growing crowd.

“What do your people think about Omegas, exactly?” Keith asks after some silence. They have made their way to the long ornate cloth covered in eating mats. It’s stitched portrayal of seasonal flowers, various insects as well as the phases of the moon made Keith gasp and eyes widen. The golden details imbedded in the expensive burgundy cloth were more exquisite than the clothes he had found earlier. He had always loved the moon and the soft flowers that would grow come spring. The white pollen made his father sick, so Keith had to collect most if not all the supplies on his own. Not that he ever minded, it was just him and the blooms.

“Our people drove them away long ago after my predecessors hunted them. None have come back, and none are ever born here anymore. I made sure to remedy our teachings about your kind after I defeated the previous Alpha for the throne.” He looks off into the distance towards the playing cubs, choosing their multi colored ribbons around the pole. They laugh and tackle each other for a certain color, biting ears and loose scruffs.

“My birth giver was an Omega like you, he was the only good thing in my life before the purge forced him to run away across the sea. Others escaped to form their own clans with the cubs they could save from us. It was a trying time, our clan barely survived without them until more breeders came.” He finishes, finally looking at Keith. He tucks a few loose strands behind Keith’s ears. They twitch to swat at Zarkon’s hand, even if Keith secretly likes the attention.

“Why were they being hunted?” Keith asks, and Zarkon slightly fears the unconversational questions may never end. He is sick of the topic, having dealt with it many decapheobs ago.

“The previous alpha thought omegas were a waste of resources since they often stayed in the homeland to tend to cubs and dens. But, many times invaders came when all the Alphas and Betas have left and when only the Omegas remain, seemingly defenseless.” Zarkon’s lingering hand swept up to cup Keith’s sharp face. It’s pinched in a cute way, curious and thoughtful.

“He decided that it would be beneficial to exterminate members of our clan that were unwilling or unable to fight foreign battles. Many escaped with help from their lovers and friends. I stayed behind so I could kill the Alpha myself one day. Seek revenge for the hurt he did to my people and my birth giver. I hope that answers your questions, and any unasked ones too.” Keith nuzzles Zarkon’s hand in affirmation, making him smile lightly.

They both start to get comfortable on the cushions set out for them at the head of the cloth. Keith feels sated for now, his curiosity not killing him yet.  
  
Soon enough the food is set out. There’s a giant meat roast from a creature larger than Zarkon, or any beast Keith has seen. The aroma is strong, smelling like honey and spice. There’s some teardrop shaped vegetables lining its sides. As more and more roasts are placed onto the mat, the cubs are corralled to their parents' sides. They receive their own eating mats, some pick at them, or wave at their friends across the long rows of food. Keith notices they start to stare at him now in awe, even excitement.

Keith turns quickly at the brush of fur on his naked back with a piercing glare, claws ready to strike. The lion puffs an amused breath at the threat. It brushes past him with an affectionate nuzzle to make a few rounds to lick the cub’s crests, even letting some ride on it’s back.

Eventually it wanders back to Zarkon and Keith, it’s hair tangled from meddling cub hands. It slumping down onto their eating mats in front of them, rolling onto its side to stare at them almost lazily. Zarkon grumbles with a smile, lifting the lion onto his lap from the mats. It licks at Zarkon’s throat, but ultimately falls back asleep. Zarkon braids the lion’s mane, detangling the strands along the way. Keith joins him, mostly wanting to pet the thick black fur. It’s soft, obviously washed regularly, and smells like if Zarkon was a wild animal. Their scent is nearly the same, and Keith can tell it’s not just them rubbing off on eachother. The lion really must be a guide sent by the gods for Zarkon. Keith blushes at the thought of being in the care of someone like him. A strong Alpha protecting him, feeding him and dressing his wounds. Someone the gods had chosen to personally protect. A cough startles Keith from behind. He is tired of all these frights, but Zarkon remains unfazed as he turns.

“My Emperor, may I take my usual spot by your side?” Sendak asks. He stills completely behind the pair and the lion, leaving a respectable distance between them; trying not to provoke any disrespect. He’s on his hands and knees again, basically kissing the dirt. Keith looks at Zarkon to his left, Zarkon’s face twisted in a disapproving scowl.

“Tell me, Sendak, why should I move Keith from my side for you.” Zarkon commands.

“Sire, I meant nothing harmful by my earlier transgressions against the omega. I am your most loyal subject, and merely request the privilege I have been promised for completing my conquests in the wastelands.” Zarkon smirks at his answer, glancing at Keith for a split second before intensifying his gaze on Sendak.

“Defeat the other chiefs for your supposed promise. In the meantime, you may sit at my left until you have proven yourself in combat.” Zarkon finishes. Keith looks away, leaning away from the two. He wishes Zarkon would have just spurned him away. Sendak hurt and humiliated Keith, murdered his father and destroyed his den.

Keith starts to cry again, curling into himself tighter and tighter until Zarkon forces him onto his lap. Zarkon peels his arms away from his torso, nuzzling his face and naked chest.

“Keith, why are you distressed?” He frowns softly at him. Sendak hurt Keith, does he not know? Surely, it was obvious from his earlier story?

“He murdered my father, humiliated me and hurt me, why are you being nice to him!” Keith cries.

Suddenly the feast grew quiet. Keith can feel their eyes on him. He feels like he is suffocating under the weight of their stares.

“I know he did, Keith. It was nothing of extreme consequence. Stop acting like a spoiled cub and stop crying.” Zarkon growls low. His eyes glint with a second of ethereal purple light before he shakes it away with a scowl. A hand snakes its way to Keith’s neck, pressing into the delicate flesh as a warning.

Keith can’t move. He’s shaking too much, too scared, too shocked. Why is he hurting him? Why does he deserve this treatment? The humiliation?

A few nips and then full a bite to Zarkon’s hand suddenly pries Keith away from the tightening grip. A large black maw sinks into his scruff, hot breaths and saliva coating his neck. Zarkon hisses from a swipe of a sharp paw, and curses when Keith is swiped away further.

“ _Musta_ , I refuse to be disobeyed like this!” He commands. “Keith needs to be taught obedience.” He tries, to no avail. The lion is not convinced.

Keith feels a strange pull to ride on Musta’s back, a nudge in his mind, so he swings on with a fierce grip on the mane. The lions bounds away from Zarkons commands, running faster and faster away from the village. As they pace past the dens, Keith sees the wide expanse of them, stretching far and into the faces of cliffs. This place was much bigger than he originally thought.

* * *

They’re deep in the desert wastes when they finally stop. The lion seems tireless, almost too keen. If this was a normal lion Keith figures it would have died from exhaustion miles ago. Keith is more tired than it, slumping against the rocks and boulders. He is forced to get up by the lions nudging and tugging, going deeper into the dense maze of boulders. His eyes never leave the moon above, guiding them. They never turn away from its light.

Eventually they reach impossibly tall rocks and waist deep water. Keith is almost thankful for being naked as if he were to wear any fine clothes they would surely be ruined by now.

The rock slabs are maybe five times the height of Keith, painted with ancient depictions of the same beast guiding him here. The same lion pride he now remembers from his dreams, for a mist has been lifted from his mind. Everything is so clear here. The air hums with a magic so old and tied to this location it can never be removed. It’s deep in Keith, he can feel it. The new sense courses through every cell in his body, every hair and molecule. The deeper he treads the less he feels he is alive; the less he feels like he is dying. An equilibrium of forever. Not as Keith, not as this body, but a soul kept alive by a force so protective of his _every_ being it cannot see him extinguished by the ocean of time.

And so with this newfound feelings, Keith finds he has been in this place before, so deep and low in the desert the water has gathered here, in this very spot. The ancient pools allow the traversal into places that begin all cycles; the start of the first battle, the first sunrise and set, birth and death. Nothing is lost here and nothing is truly gained.

Keith falls into the water.

He sinks and feels he will never stop.

The lion drags Keith out of the pool and realizes he was never really sinking. The water is still waist deep. He is still breathing fine, as if he never fell in.

Musta walks towards a basin Keith hadn’t noticed at first. It’s barely breaching the water's surface, but the pearl material is stark white in the midnight waters. It laps from it, a peculiar sight since it’s the same water they’re standing in anyways. Keith doesn’t question it, but takes a few sips himself. The water instantly quenches his thirst, unnaturally so. Undeterred, Keith uses it to wash his face and body of the remaining paint, happily throwing the jewelry against a wall. It _clangs_ satisfyingly. He smiles wide. Keith feels more free than ever before. He rode on a mystical lion across the desert expanse for hours and is bathing in magic water. He does still feel hungry, not being able or even allowed to eat the last two to three days, but nothing he hasn’t withstood before.

Keith makes sure to reward Musta with a decent pet before inspecting the pool again. The water is reflecting the yellow of the overhead moon now, making it appear to glow golden. Keith now sees the pool is almost perfectly circular in shape.

The cave paintings are similar to the ones in Zarkon’s den. These are done much more crudely, but the subject is the same. A pride of colorful lions bouncing through starlight. There are more lions painted here, many more than Keith has joined in his dreams. There are two black lions at odds, one missing a front paw. There seems to be two of each variation, ten total, but that only serves to confuse Keith. He only remembers four others in his dream, and the black lion who looks like Musta is Zarkon. But the others surrounding him, the larger and older lions, he does not recognize. Who are they?

As if to answer his question, Musta nudges him to the basin again, urging him. The lion sticks it’s head in in demonstration, and out again, stepping back. It shakes off the water as well, splashing Keith.

“Okay, Musta, I will dunk my head, am I that dirty or something?” He concedes to the lion’s wishes, wading to the basin.

Once Keith readies himself, he dunks his head in, the feeling of eternity overwhelming him again. He can feel himself letting go, feeling every one of those lions he desperately wishes to know. They’re distant and tired, barely alive. Maybe just far away. Distanced from this plane of existence.

Keith is pulled from the water by a hand, hearing an aggressive growl from Musta. He can hear a splash, someone talking, ordering something to be done. Keith is silent when he is pulled to a stand, deft hands searching for _something_. He doesn’t realize he isn’t breathing until water is pushed out of his lungs by forceful coughs.

“Keith, thank the stars you are alive. You could have d-“ Zarkon is cut off by Musta lunging at him, knocking him prone into the water with him. Keith is pried from Zarkon’s arms by Musta and dragged back to the basin.

“Stop, Musta. It’s too dangerous for him!” Is all he can say before Keith is forced back into the realm of stars.

A lion is waiting there for him in the starlit plain, distant. It’s red like blood. It’s coming for him, it’s so close he can feel it’s breath tickle his skin. A roar reverberates through Keith’s entire being. He’s dragged out of the water by it, breaking the barrier of water between Keith and the waking world. It gets a hold on his scruff, then flips him onto it’s back. The maned creature is red-black, pure golden eyes piercing into Zarkon. It’s much smaller than Musta, having a thin trailing mane rather than a thick full one.

Keith can’t help but know it’s named _Puna_. They are one and the same, after all. A protector of its mortal half. Keith feels safe on its back. He belongs here. They belong together.

“Keith, come here. I can promise Sendak will face more serious repercussions for his actions if you come back, if you do not betray me again.” Zarkon promises. Keith leans further into Puna’s mane, scowling.

“I did **not** betray you, **you** hurt me.” Keith’s strained voice can be heard through the silent monument, drowning out Zarkon’s tired panting. “Prove to me you can be trusted, please, just do anything but stand there.” Zarkon looks away, almost guilty.

“I have nothing to give you that can convince you of my truth. I know no riches will satisfy you, no life of laying under me ever will. You aren’t born to be submissive like I want you to.” Zarkon stares at Keith now. His eyes meet Keith’s deeply, making the lions growl at him.

“These lions are our other halves, meaning we don’t have complete souls. That makes us desperate for companionship, to have solace in another.” He offers his hand, “Please, Keith, I have yearned desperately for you since I first felt your fire enter the world. Every night I would search the astral plains, looking for you and our pride. I will never abandon you, Keith.” His calculative stare pierces through Keith’s barriers, seeing every weakness laid out to see. Keith shudders, in fear or because of the desperation Zarkon knows he has, he doesn’t know. All he knows is that he’s right about Keith, about _them_.

Keith gulps, throat and body wound tight. He watches Musta wander back to Zarkon, nuzzling his stone still form. Keith takes it as a sign of trust, releasing a long held breath.

“Make sure you don’t betray me ever again.” Keith finally replies after the stretch of silence. Puna, after a tug from Keith, warily walks forward. The water ripples with hot energy where it flows towards Zarkon, wave after little wave crashing onto the walls. The eternity it took to reach him felt like it could have carved the stone away, but it only took a few seconds to reach his destined. Keith hops off the lion’s back, facing Zarkon head on. He looks down at Keith, eyes slightly glossy. They reflect the golden water but contain the glow of Musta, who stands still by his side. They want Keith so desperately. Keith can feel their want, their desires, coursing through the ripples of water. He is overcome with the feeling of belonging, of hot _need_.

With a bone deep shudder Keith places his hands onto Zarkon’s biceps, leaning up to meet his face. Zarkon cups his hands around his back and ass to lift his naked form from the water. Their eyes close as their foreheads touch, Keith wrapping his hands on Zarkon’s strong jaw and on the back of his head, pulling him even closer till their lips touch. It’s soft and barely there, timid and unsure. It deepens with curious nibbling from Keith and hungry licks from Zarkon. They couldn’t tell you who initiated a passionate fight for dominance through their mouths, who started grinding on who. All they knew was that they needed each other’s company, their heats locked together. After a few minutes of kissing Zarkon couldn’t hold back anymore.

“I need to feel you. I need you,” he panted into Keith’s tangled hair. Keith can only whine for it, nodding his head vigorously _yes yes yes_. The pheromones they’re releasing cloud the sanctum with a thick layer of lust.

Large fingers work their way into Keith’s slick slit. He’s already keening at the intrusion, gripping onto Zarkon. His feet find their way to his bulbous cock to toe and tease at the leaking head.

“I’m ready for you inside, let me be on top.” Keith pants, Zarkon complying. He lifts Keith down over his cock as it slides along his stretched slit. Keith positions the head, inserting the tip. It has a flexible hook to help keep inside unwilling or rowdy omegas, squeezing inside the womb during the orgasm before hooking around the cervix. It goes in past Keith’s folds easily, rubbing against his cunt walls deliciously so.

“I’ve never done this before, be careful.” He warns his older lover, gripping harder at the slight thrust he gives. “I promise I’ll let you set the pace, little one.” He whispers into Keith’s flicking ears. They both shudder as the notched cock slides even deeper. Keith thrusts his hips a bit, shaking. Keith can’t think as his hips begin a steady canter up and down the thick shaft. Zarkon sits on the ledge of the water, barely able to stand, gripping hard onto Keith’s hips. The lions, Zarkon sees in his haze of pleasure, are watching diligently. They’re waiting for their climax, overseeing the consummation.

Keith’s hips stutter and freeze in an intense orgasm. Zarkon follows, dragging claw marks into Keith’s flanks, biting down into Keith’s neck as he knots inside. The hook has pushed its way in and hardened, filling Keith up with hot semen. His stomach bulges out, as if already full with pups, and whimpers softly. He leans into Zarkon’s chest, too tired to stay up on his own.

After they calm, they wrap themselves around each other tightly. The golden glow of the water is a warm presence. It cleans them of sweat and any leftover sand.

They fall asleep together, the light of the pool illuminating them in a gentle golden glow. Their lions rest on either side of them, curled like a shield against the cold desert night.

Keith will surely be pregnant and full with his cubs, his own family to protect and care for again.

* * *

Keith is back in the sky, oh how he missed being here.

 _Starlight, come to me,_ Keith does, bounding over stars to reach him. His Alpha.

 _Will you let me make you mine, after all this time apart?_ The black lion rumbles.

 _Yes, yes, yes I am yours make me yours I want to play with you,_ Keith roars, excited he will finally be one with his Alpha. His other half.

His.


	2. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took awhile, but It is finally out!

They slowly wake to the blistering sun on their skin, the water now clear of the moon’s influence.

Keith blinks awake. The crusts lining his eyes irritate the sensitive skin as he peels them away. He almost regrets it, the desert sun blinding him. Keith groans and whines into Zarkon’s muscled chest. He laughs at Keith’s plight. He's been awake for a bit longer than him, eyes already adjusted to the light. 

“How does adulthood and mateship feel, my love?” Zarkon asks, smug that he gave both those things to Keith. 

Keith slips back onto Zarkon’s chest from being cradled, snuggling into his thick warm neck. The pheromones left over from last night make Keith’s hips buck, craving the sweetest friction he has ever felt.

 _“_ Can’t wait for more.” Keith finally replies. His gruff voice sore from use. He runs his hands up and down Zarkon’s steadily heaving pectorals, roaming to his arms and eventually down lower. He pumps Zarkon’s cock eagerly, stopping for a second to turn to face it fully. Keith places both hands around the shaft, pumping the stiffening cock eagerly. Zarkon places one of his hands around Keith’s hips and waist to hold him in place; the other concealing Keith’s hands around his shaft. It gives Keith direction and pace. 

“Use your mouth, cub. If you are good, my cock will be ready to breed you again.” Zarkon promises. Keith concedes with a few confident, but inexperienced, licks to the tip. The notches and hook are thoroughly explored, lubed up by Keith’s wet mouth. His lips suck onto the hook while his hands desperately feel up and down, tongue dipping into the slit. Zarkon moans, pleased. He moves one of his hands to thread into Keith’s long dark hair, pushing and pulling, spearing his cock deeper into Keith’s throat. Keith chokes on it, gasping for breath. His fists hit and fight, but his legs are immobilized by their intense spread and Zarkon’s hand. He’s harshly pulled off the twitching cock soon after, tears running down his lavender face. 

“Why- why did you do that!” He glares, trying to get off but to no avail. Zarkon only runs his hands over Keith’s neck and thighs soothingly. “I thought you would like to please me further. Is that not what you were after? We can stop.” He said affectionately, waiting through Keith’s silence. “You’re already such a perfect mate. Look how much you’re dripping for me.” Zarkon croons with a stroke to Keith’s wet slit. 

“You just hurt me, aren’t you sorry?” Keith asks quietly. Zarkon only licks into Keith, curling his tongue deep inside. They both moan, but Keith delves into loud mewls and pants, if reluctantly. 

Keith blushes deeper in shame, _do mates hurt each other like that? Father never said that was okay to do,_ He asks himself. It doesn’t feel quite right. He doesn’t understand. It makes his heart beat irregularly in his chest. Fast like prey running from the spear tip, but alas, Keith in his panic managed to get caught in the trap of tongues and teeth. 

Puna leaps at the pair before Keith can react, or even think about what he's feeling. Keith can feel the surge of protectiveness in his mind, making him even more scared and confused. 

He’s pried away from Zarkon’s grip with a growl from the lion. Zarkon growls back, getting up into an authoritative stance over the pair. Keith is tucked under the lion. He is mostly submerged in the clear water. His head the only thing peeking out from under the belly of the beast. 

Keith looks past Zarkon to Musta, who is watching the scene silently. It was a drastic change from yesterday’s proactive behavior. 

“Control your feelings, Keith. Come here.” He reasons. 

“I want to be with you I just don’t want you to hurt me!” Keith says, tears clouding his vision. He doesn’t know why he feels this way, why he feels so emotional. How he wishes to just _be_ , to be _free._ He wanted to relive last night, to not feel afraid or hurt or confused. To know everything the stars knew, to feel what time felt. He wants his father, his protection and guidance. He knows that Zarkon isn’t to be fully trusted; but he desperately needs him. He knows he’s vulnerable without an Alpha, without a clan, without a community or connection. Keith knows he will be torn apart and left to suffer.

Zarkon drops his shoulders from his posturing, hand wiping the sweat off his face. Keith sees his brows knit together in frustration, his mouth curving in an anguished scowl.

“I’m, it was, unacceptable, what I did, I agree. I should have asked you first. I am trying my best to remember that you are- _inexperienced_ \- and may not have the same _expertise_ that my previous lovers had.” Zarkon reasons. Getting on his knees, he reaches his hands out to Keith. Puna has since gotten off as Keith calmed, and has went back to Musta’s side. They nuzzle quickly before settling; Keith figures the lions have a much simpler life than them. Less complicated, less mistrust. 

Keith motions with a finger for Zarkon to come to him, the Alpha in question not entirely conceding. He only moves halfway, wanting Keith to come to him. 

Keith moves towards him, the warm water feeling soft like silk on his skin. Zarkon, when Keith is finally in his reach, pulls him into his chest. He nuzzles his head like Musta did to Puna, and Keith scents him back. Keith’s head lulls into the crook of his Alpha’s shoulder as they finally breach the water. He is secured onto Puna’s back with a kiss and a stroke over his back. He watches Zarkon hop onto Musta, who takes his weight with ease. Keith rubs his face into Puna’s mane, deciding to sleep. He wants more rest, not getting a full night.

  
  


_Who are you?_ A lion asks a dreaming Keith. It looks like Musta, but is missing an arm, and is much younger like Keith. Its presence does not feel ancient nor wise like his mate, but he feels the Alpha’s authority washing out and over him. Keith doesn’t feel particularly threatened, nor does he feel the need to submit to this stranger. Though curiosity overthrows caution.

 _You?_ Keith asks. The bright night sky is replaced by soft tufts of white clouds, the atmosphere itself white blue in color. The grass is a dark rich green, lush bushes lining the plain. This place is simply different than the barren night he has become so used to. He hears playful roars in the distance, turning to the noise he sees the night sky and he bounds towards it before the Alpha could even answer his questions.

 _Wait!_ The Alpha roars in a panic, chasing the Omega through the lush plains. Keith turns and the Alpha crashes into him, kicking up dirt and dust.

 _Off!_ Keith whines, _Tell me your name_ , Demands the Alpha. Keith can hear the others playing more clearly now, _Play?_ The Alpha looks incredulously at Keith before getting off him. _Play with me?_ Keith asks excitedly, tail swishing playfully. He bolts to get to his original destination, the Alpha in tow. Keith can’t seem to reach the night sky, nor the other lions; so he decides to turn and run the other direction abruptly. The Alpha follows, not having an issue despite its size. Eventually they delve into a game of tag and chase, tackling each other and playfully nipping. 

They tire, panting happily on the tall grass until Keith hears a roar from the night. It’s Zarkon’s, he’s looking for him, calling out in a growing panic. Keith instantly bolts up in happiness, he wants to see his mate. He wants to play with his mate. He wants his mate. But when he tries to leave, he is tackled down by the Alpha.

 _Do not heed his call, he’s a dangerous Alpha. I will protect you._ The new Alpha assures him, but Keith does not believe him.

 _Mate,_ Keith reassures him, _mate looking for me._ He says, trying to get up again, but is pinned by taught muscles. Keith subconsciously tries to wake up, that this isn’t real, but the Alpha, or some other force, somehow keeps him in this dream state.

Keith only struggles more as the steadily panicked roars grow closer, the night sky expanding and conquering the day. The Alpha has no struggle keeping Keith down, and Keith is now scared of him. He feels his mate draw nearer, he can hear the familiar pounding of paws against the fabric of his dreams. He can feel how frightened his mate is. 

Zarkon bounds into range of the pair, surveying the situation. Keith struggles to get to him, calling out in whimpers. He needs his Alpha’s help if he wants to get away. The sprawling bushes disappear under the crushing blanket of night, furthering its conquest with every step Zarkon takes. 

_Get off him, he’s mine. First you try to steal my territory, and now you try to take my mate when you thought I was not watching._ Zarkon seethes, his stance wound tight to prepare for a fight. His longer than natural teeth are bared in aggression and his hackles are raised. The already glorious mane is puffed up, making him seem even larger than usual. Keith feels himself forget the predicament he found himself in for a second, instead focusing on how his Alpha is here for him. He fights for his Alpha, desperate to get to him.

 _You are a tyrant. You have lost the right to the throne years ago when your father enslaved your omegas, your allies, your enemies and then everyone else! Have you already subjugated this Omega? Beaten him and broke him? He isn’t your property!_ Challenges the Alpha. Keith thrashes, more than genuinely trying to get away.

 _Please get off! He is mine, mine, mine mine mine!_ Keith begs the Alpha. _Not slave, not hurt._ Keith thinks it’s a slight lie. He is hurt, he does feel bad, but not because of their relationship. Keith is young, yes, but he knows he wants to stay with him, _his_.

The Alpha ignores him, though. He can feel the stranger’s body wind tighter, preparing to attack as well. 

His focus is trained on his mate, and Keith decides to strike. His teeth dig into the Alpha’s arm, giving Zarkon an opening to dive in and pry Keith away. The pair whimpers in relief during a split second of reprieve, then the Alpha attacks them. Keith bounds out of the way, Zarkon taking the hit. It doesn't do much to him, merely put him on the defensive for a few seconds before going offensive again. His sheer size gives him the advantage of the battle of brawn, but it seems the younger Alpha is also using his dexterity to his advantage. 

As teeth tear into his mate’s neck Keith lunges directly at the Alpha in protective anger. He tears him off, leaving deep claw marks in his neck and back. The Alpha retreats after seeing Zarkon get up again, who is acting as if the dire wound was nothing. 

They let him leave, Keith holding him back with a tender lick to the wounds. Zarkon instantly turns towards Keith in a panic. His tongue inspects his body for any injury, ignoring his own. Keith is to Zarkon’s relief free of any dire scuffs or scrapes. Keith makes sure to inspect Zarkon extra thoroughly, licking the wound as it heals right in front of Keith’s eyes. 

Keith finally looks around, seeing the same bright white sky as before. The night sky has only approached much closer creating a visible edge. As Zarkon walks away, satisfied by Keith’s safety, Keith playfully chuffles to draw his attention. He looks back, tired and amused, but follows Keith along the edge. Keith picks up the pace, faster and faster until he’s running. He feels free again, happy. Zarkon huffs behind him, keeping up with little issue. Keith stops in his tracks, allowing Zarkon to crash into him. While it hurt, it also made him slick with the position it put them in. He is completely shadowed under his mate, hips connecting. He feels his mate come off him though, hightailing for the other direction with a huff.

They chase and roar at each other for what feels like hours. Keith is overflowing with joy at the prospect of Zarkon finally playing with him. When chasing his mate, he jumps onto his flank, and Zarkon purposefully crashes and skids onto his side. Keith nibbles his mate’s ears and licks his scarred muzzle. They purr in content. They groom each other until Zarkon wakes, Keith deciding to stay a bit longer. 

He hears the playful growls and yips of the other lions in the night space. Keith runs towards them, able to reach them this time. He stops his trot when he sees the blue lion is gone. The yellow and green lions are there, still pouncing and batting at each other. He makes a questioning noise.

 _Where Blue?_ He asks them. 

_The vessel has been filled._ Is all the green lion says. Keith huffs in irritation, he will ask Zarkon later, if he remembers this when he wakes.

Keith wakes in the arms of his older mate, the muscles flexing around his body when he wakes as well. The Omega yawns in satisfaction that he feels in his bones, new trust and affection springing from his heart. Zarkon rolls over Keith on their bed, the one Keith notices is in Zarkon’s den; in the heart of the expansive city he escaped from last night. He doesn’t want to be back, doesn’t particularly feel like he needs to deal with the foreign rules and customs.

“How long were we dreaming?” Keith mumbles into the furs as his mate cups his face. 

“Mh, too long, love.” He purrs. Keith smiles when his face is kissed repeatedly; he jokingly pushes him away, squealing. Zarkon only continues kissing him, and when the face becomes too much a hassle he turns to Keith’s hands. He grabs them gently and brings them to his lips, tender. He looks into Keith’s eyes while he presses every finger tip to his closed mouth. Keith smiles uncontrollably, squirming. A blush spreading from his face all the way down to his swell pecs and shoulders.

Zarkon moves his lips to the rest of Keith’s body, moving down the long arm to the shoulder and neck. He sucks on the glands there, making Keith moan huskily. His legs wrap around his mate’s back, bucking and trying to arouse slick. 

The kissing continues down towards Keith’s nipples. The teats will grow soon, filled with milk. Zarkon grows low at the thought that Keith will soon be pregnant with Zarkon’s second litter. He can’t wait to sire again, and to have more than one cub. He’s giddy at the idea.

“Zarkon, please.” Keith pants. He moves his hand down to Zarkon’s sheath to move the now exposed cock into his cunt. Keith doesn’t think of the consequences and blessings of mating; of the offspring he will surely nurture inside him. He can only think of the now, the friction, heat and pleasure wracking his body in a beaming hot delight. 

They fuck again, and again. It takes them to dusk until they are sated, panting into each other's skin. 

Food is brought to the entrance of the den by servants at nightfall. Keith investigates the small lidded pots. The black clay is painted with white, filled with meat, berries and more and more seasoned meats. He doesn’t recognize any of the foods, or the red powder and oil that are placed separately in their own smaller pots. 

“What are these?” Keith asks his mate, who has already sat down on the ornate rug. He is looking over a scroll handed to him by the servant, brows scrunched in anger. The expression is quickly lost when his eyes land on Keith’s curious face; replaced by comfort and adoration.

“I had the sacred paints unearthed for you to add your guardian animal to the den walls.” He explains. The scroll is neatly rerolled and placed to the side, momentarily forgotten.

“We never decorated our dens like this.” Keith says, brows tight. He takes a bite out of the freshly prepared meat. They eat in silence for a few minutes, too hungry and exhausted from sex and the dream. 

“Our lions are our guardian animals. My Empire has a long tradition of superstition. We put them on the entrances to our dens and over our beds to protect us while we are asleep. It allows us to leave our guard down with our mates, to live in comfort. Though, us more specifically than others.” He explains. “The mate with the strongest animal puts theirs at the entranceway, and the rest put theirs in their bedrooms. You can paint Puna over my passed mate’s lion; over the bed, and anywhere else you wish.” He finishes, continuing to eat in silence. Keith stares at him while popping a berry into his mouth. 

“I’m full, so I’m going to go do that.” He states, getting no answer. Keith figures the memory of his previous mate strung a sore spot, which he understands. 

He stands up holding the small pots in his hands. He heads back to the bedroom, naked flesh feeling the coolness of the den air. He really should ask for some clothes that weren’t his mate’s son’s; ill fitting at best, childish looking at worst. 

Staring at the paintings again he sees the grace, the craftsmanship that went into it. The faded red outline of the smaller lion he now notices was a pinkish purple scrubbed off a long time ago. He pours the oil into the red powder, mixing it in with his finger. He supposes the older markings were made with a brush, but he doesn’t really care to match it. 

His fingers and face are covered in red paint when Zarkon comes into the bedroom. He chuckles at Keith pouting, having trouble getting it off, managing to smear it all over himself. 

“A late night trip to the hot springs might be best.” He says with a smile. 

“Hot springs?” Keith asks with a tilt of the head. 

“Water flows from the ground, it is hot like the suns, but pleasantly so.” Zarkon explains, picking Keith up from the floor. He waits a second, examining Keith’s work with a pensive stare. “You did well. Our cubs will add theirs when they are older.” He states. Keith rubs their faces together affectionately, transferring paint onto Zarkon’s face. The Alpha glares lightly, but quickly returns to an expression of affection.

“I don’t want cubs, though. I just want to be with you.” Keith replies to Zarkon’s statement. He squirms when the hands on his thighs dig into the flesh there. 

“Cubs aren’t a matter of want, they are a need. You are a blessing that wellsprings more blessings, and you will come to love that as much as I love you for it.” Zarkon says with a nuzzle to Keith’s scrunched face. “You sound like my old perverted neighbor. She would always ask me if I was filled with cubs yet.” Keith snorts. Zarkon only hums nonchalantly, pecking his mate’s cheek. “Well I'm glad you weren't before me”

He walks out with Keith in his arms, moonlight bright. The imagery is no issue to traverse for Zarkon; knowing the capital city and the volcanic surroundings too well. He thinks he should go on another crusade, though he can’t leave his mate behind now. 

The hot springs are up the mountains, hard black rock creating a natural barrier against enemies and even the sand storms that Keith had to deal with. He had to help his father dig out sand from the den, heaps of it overflowing the entrances.

The dark gray-red that the dens, wells and walls are made of are hard for Keith to make out in the night. Cubs are playing outside their dens before the night becomes too cold, laughter and little legs darting and weaving around the legs of parents; who are trying and failing to gather their cubs. 

Sendak is at the springs with some other chiefs, laughing loudly, boasting about something. Keith squirms in Zarkon’s hold, wanting to get away from them. He’s naked and vulnerable, feeling his pheromones activate in fear, edging his Alpha away from the danger.

“I don’t want to be humiliated by them again!” Keith seethes, legs kicking. Zarkon grunts in irritation, “Have you no faith in my protection?” He asks before biting into Keith’s scruff. He freezes like a cub, unable to move as he is placed between Zarkon’s legs in the warm spring water. He whines after he is released, holding tight to Zarkon’s chest. He hides himself under the crook of his arm, reaching behind them towards the soap he sees some others using. It's cut into a bar, probably by some sort of knife. Keith only washed his entire body once or twice a year, and after hunting. The pilgrimage to the oasis was seasonal and lengthy, mostly for water. They absolutely needed to be calculated with their travels, water from the community well a forever dwindling supply. The others would travel with them, buckets in tow. The lucky ones would have a small wagon they could push, pots stacked securely in old cloth ropes. The wheel broke one year, a few mates migrated, a few died. Keith and his father were lucky to have been toting their own water that year, or they would have surely died too.

Keith grabs the soap with its cloth bag, meant to keep it from slipping into the water, and scrubs it along his arms first, still hiding. Zarkon looks down at him with a raised brow, then looks away coolly towards his underlings. 

Keith looks around a bit after a few minutes, hearing quieter voices under the arguments. They smell different, like betas, which the chieftains certainly are not. 

“The Omega finally decided to show its face.” Sendak growls. Zarkon tightens his grip around Keith when he feels the Omega tense and growl.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t show your face, Sendak.” Keith bites back, making the onlookers laugh and whisper with sharp eyes. Sendak stands up in the pool, ears pinned forward in aggression. Keith chokes on the thick pheromonic scent he releases; _submit, submit, submit._

“You two are out of line.” Zarkon glares. He jostles Keith, positioning him onto his lap and into a cage of arms. “Sendak, if you cannot hold your tongue, I will cut it out.” He scowls deeper. Keith whimpers, getting held tighter and tighter to his mate’s chest. It’s still hard to breathe when he is let go, but at least Sendak finally stops his pheromones. The air is still thick with them like smoke or unpleasant incense, other Alpha’s scents joining the fray in immediate response. Keith is close to throwing up from the stench. 

Chatter resumes after a few minutes, and Keith feels better about looking around. One of the Betas has been hefted up into a hold, getting pounded into by their Alpha mate. Keith sees bite scars line their neck, and most of the Beta’s necks, finding himself touching his own. He wishes he could mark his own mate like that, sink his teeth into Zarkon’s neck to claim him as _only his_. His other half. 

While the Betas are getting fucked and knotted, Sendak sits alone. He looks pettish, dejected and pathetic. Keith feels mirthful at the sight, simmering at the brim of his proverbial pot. Realistically, Keith knows Sendak doesn’t actually look that down, though he would like him to be. He also knows not to draw another fight or argument; it's likely he will be next on Zarkon’s list for punishment. Keith licks the jaw of the man in question, getting a quick nip in return. 

Keith is lifted from his mate’s lap onto the carved stone bench. The rock is warm and surprisingly comfortable, though stone is stone. He sits cross armed while Zarkon washes himself of red paint and dried cum, not paying attention to the two sulking forces at either side of him. Sendak to his front, Keith to his back. 

“Sendak, I tire of these frivolities. We will discuss our next conquest tonight.” Zarkon commands. “We will discuss in my den, though your disrespect to my mate has caused me to consider the consequences of your words. Your loyalty to my kin and in turn to me is in severe question as of late.” Zarkon warns, making Sendak stiffen. His ears pin back, submissive. Keith has only seen Alphas do that to spare their lives, and even then he wouldn’t have thought a proud Alpha like Sendak would ever submit, preferring death instead. 

“Of course, my Emperor.” He says, gritting his teeth. Keith smirks at Sendak behind his mate’s back; and seeing Zarkon wash away the last of the suds, Keith crawls out of the water onto the cool volcanic stone. The ledge is slippery, so he falls on his stomach, ass sticking straight out as he reorientates himself. He can feel eyes on his bare ass, roaming over his glistening wet body. He jumps and rasps out a cry when a hand smacks his cheeks, wandering down the crevice and into his hole, one finger rubbing his clit. It happened so quick, and it stopped just as fast with a resounding roar from his Alpha. When Keith turns to confront the assaulter in only a matter of seconds they've already been apprehended, their throat pierced and ripped by his Alpha’s claws. Keith can smell the blood seeping into the spring water in the candlelight. The offending Alpha has already passed away when Zarkon lets go of his throat. Keith flushes when he’s picked up again. He can see a glimpse of the gore, a good chunk of the neck meat gone, before his face is pressed into his Alpha’s neck. Zarkon’s hands hold him flush and tight, the blood smearing on Keith’s skin. They just got clean, too

The three of them enter the den, Sendak straying a ways away from the pair. Zarkon is gritting his teeth. Keith leans up to plant a kiss to his jaw, smoothing his small hands over his shoulders. The Omega tries his best to release calming pheromones, but he knows he isn’t good at it, not old enough to produce a lot of pheromones specifically for his mate. Leaning his head on Zarkon’s tense shoulder in defeat, he washes himself away from the past few minutes. 

His father told him when him and his mother were still courting, she could control his Alpha instincts with her pheromones. She could silently direct him, urge him for food, sex or protection, though she almost never needed it. She was supposedly a great warrior, though Keith is only left confused why she left them then. Why wasn’t she there to protect them? Is she even still alive? Where is her resting place, or has she wasted in the desert on her way to her homeland, her real family? Keith has no memories of her, the only description from his father is that Keith looks just like her. He told Keith this just three weeks ago, when he came back from hunting. His father was sickly for years, too depressed without his mate, constantly yearning, and searching. One night he was caught in the fire that destroyed most of the lasting vegetation in their area. He was too injured to move, and Keith had to take up the sole mantle of hunter, protector, and caretaker, though most of his protection was against stray yuppers and venomous creatures.

Keith is pulled from his thoughts when his mate’s hand lulls his head up to look at him. He plants a chaste, chapped kiss on Keith’s slack lips. He pulls away and tucks a strand of long dark hair behind his Omega’s twitching ears. He nibbles on them a bit making Keith moan and squirm. 

Sendak coughs, Zarkon growls deep in warning. Keith nearly chokes at the sudden scent of his Alpha marking him again with his scent, his musk. Keith whines, both loving and hating it. Sendak being in their den makes things worse, his scent mixing with the homely aroma. 

Sendak stiffens even more when the lions pad out of the couple’s room. They circle the room, taking a stand on either side of the couple. Zarkon puts Keith down on Puna; who graciously takes Keith onto their back. Keith gets comfortable on Puna’s back when they take him back to the bedroom, the two Alphas taking a seat on the mat where Keith and Zarkon ate dinner. Musta stares at him as he’s brought away, and Zarkon’s ears twitch to hear his every movement. Keith finds them endearing, the way they nudge to and fro. Sendak’s do the same, only more extreme; rotating and even pinching and widening to hear different sounds. Keith would think it’s cute if he didn’t hate Sendak.

Puna flops down onto the bed with Keith still on them. The position pins him onto the bed, leg trapped under their strong body. Keith looks to the main room of the den in longing, hearing the Alphas discussing something important about their _conquests_ and _expansion_ and the _Empire_.

Keith stills when he hears his name being whispered. He can’t quite hear, something about a fire. A work camp. Then their voices go back to normal. Up the Northern Peninsula, inward to the canyons, near the spring. The open desert should be avoided as much as possible, says Zarkon.

He wants to know what they’re talking about, was his community collateral? What happened to them? 

Keith prys himself from Puna, scowl on his face. Was he this dumb? Why didn't he ask before, of course… Keith stops himself at the entrance of the bedroom. The two Alphas and Musta look at him with varying degrees of confusion and irritation. 

“Starlight, what is the matter?” Zarkon asks with a knit in his brow, nose scrunched. Sendak’s nose is similarly wrinkled at the smell of Keith’s pheromones. The bitter smell used to ward away unwanted attackers and signify aggression. 

“I… I’m sorry. I don’t, just, nevermind.” Keith looks away and curls into himself. He turns and leaves, and is left alone in awkward silence. He returns to the darkness of the bedroom in shame and seething anger. Puna offers a paw to lay over him as a barrier to the rest of the world and he takes it, only as a brief comfort. 

_Fall asleep,_ He can feel Puna say, a purr. An image of stars and bright blue skies creep into his consciousness and he lets them take him.

The blue sky greets him again, Zarkon’s domain a longer ways away from him. This time Keith feels no need to reach it or the now lone lion running there. He can see it’s the green one. Keith can smell other lions in this territory now, the Alpha close by. Puna is in his head now, feeling closer to him than ever. They feel like one, not like before where Keith was borrowing her body to be here. Now they are here, together as one. It feels nice. He isn’t alone anymore.

Keith finds the strange Alpha fast, the one with the missing arm. The Alpha bristles at his presence. He growls in warning and scans the area for Keith’s mate, growling and roaring in a challenge.

 _He isn’t here. I just want to talk_. Keith says, in surprise to himself. He could barely get a few words out the last time he was here, now he can string together a whole sentence. It feels strange to do so, but he doesn't mind if he is getting answers.

 _What do you want._ Asks the Alpha, eyes glared. Keith can smell others coming to their location in the plains, and he is ready to bolt. But this Alpha seemed to know a lot of information that was withheld from him. 

_Last we spoke, I’m sorry for what happened. This time is different, I don't feel feral or not me._ Keith explains, bashful but still dignified. The Alpha thankfully nods and loosens up a bit. It must be his approaching pack.

 _I was listening to my mate and one of his Chieftains tonight. They were talking about their conquest and expanding the Empire. I just, the last few days have been such a whirlwind and I just realized what that means, what it meant for me and my father. They killed him, and they kidnapped me. And Zarkon: I- I don't know him. I’m mated to him and I haven’t even known him for a week!_ Keith bursts, pacing in anger.

 _They probably killed my mother too, all those years ago. That is why she never came back, isn’t it?_ He’s crying now, pitiful whimpers crawling up his tightening throat. He doesn’t feel like he can breathe or think, though he never really remembers a time he needed to really breathe in this realm.

The Alpha takes a second to inch towards him, paws surprisingly quiet for his size and stature. 

_My name is Shiro. If you truly want help, we are willing to give it to you. All I need is more information about what is happening._ The Alpha assures. _My pride is here, if you need protection from Zarkon._

Keith nods, then whines again in frustration, _I do like him though. He can be frustrating but…he is also kind, but he’s also intimidating..._ Keith trails off while pacing in a tight circle. His tail swishes, then his whole body freezes when three other lions approach the clearing. He recognizes the two that would play with him, but they too seem like strangers now. There's something new in their eyes. 

_Allura, this is the Omega I was talking about. His name is um, sorry, what is your name?_ Shiro stumbles. Keith shuffles under both Shiro and Allura’s stares. Allura is a powerful white and blue beast of a lion. Keith smells she has no designation scent, no Alpha or Beta or even Omega. She’s large like an Alpha, though slim like himself. Her ears are long and end in a sharp tuft.

 _Keith._ He musters out. Allura doesn’t look impressed at all, skeptical, even. 

_Are you absolutely sure we can trust him? He’s a Galran Omega, afterall. They are fiercely loyal to their mates, so in this case, our sworn enemy._ Shiro growls at her rudeness, Keith whimpers in an uncontrolled spike of fear.

The tension is broken when the blue toned lion pops up from behind her, glaring at Keith, _You're that Omega that I could never catch! In the Astral Plains! Hunk, you remember, right?_ The small Alpha glares. Keith remembers when the Alpha would try and play with him during puberty, and apparently so does the yellow one, who replies. 

_Didn’t you try to hump him all the time? Like, constantly? And then that big Alpha, Zarkon- or whatever- would get angry at you?_ Hunk, a Beta, confirms much to the blue one’s chagrin. The Alpha in question quickly regains his composure with a: _So uh, anyways, Omega, the names Lance._

Keith swats his now too close muzzle with a raspy growl. _It’d be in your best interest not to piss me off even more than I already am._

Lance cries out from the quick bat to the face, Shiro finally snapping out of his confusion to break up the fight. 

_Enough. We were trying to discuss ways to get Keith away from his mate now that he is fully integrated with his Lion. But, it was brought to my attention by Keith that he is privvy to select intelligences that us and our comrades can use to counter Zarkon’s forces. It will be way more than what the blade can get us, and it could help them in return. Though, getting Keith away is our main priority._ Shiro concludes. 

_Shiro, have you considered that Zarkon won’t let him leave? It would be in our best interests to have Keith stay there, and integrate himself with the politics there. In addition to how Zarkon acted the last time you two met, it would be in our best interests not to possibly give information to an obvious trap._ Allura seethes. She may not be an Alpha, but she needs her authority to be recognized. Shiro concedes with her point, but doesn’t back down.

 _He is in growing danger every moment he stays with Zarkon. He is a political target, and there are other issues he will have to face there. I would know most of all of us how they treat Omegas there, I know for a fact he needs to get out of there as soon as we can pull him._ Shiro roars at his pride in warning, his say is final. 

_I doubt Zarkon would let any harm come to me, in all due respect, Shiro. He,”_ Keith takes a deep breath _, “He just ripped a Chief's throat out to protect me, ran across the desert on foot to catch up to me and his lion. He told me he was waiting for me since he could feel me in the Astral plain, so my whole life, basically. I agree with Allura on this one, it’s too dangerous to get me out. I can try and get you information, just tell me what to look for._ Keith reasons. He admittedly hates the idea of being stuck there, even if he trusts his mate to protect him; keep him safe. 

_You’re too young to have cubs. You know that’s what he wants from you, right? He’ll breed you till you can’t anymore._ Shiro warns, face getting close to Keith’s. _I am getting you out of there, as soon as I can. I will not see another tortured under their rule if I can help it._ He nuzzles Keith’s cheek for a second before pulling away to address his pride.

 _We will agree on a plan of action when we wake up. Keith, it might be best you return to the Astral Plain, I can feel Zarkon searching for you. Stay sharp, we can’t lose you so soon._ Shiro signs off, running away with his pride in tow. Keith is left alone in the swaying grass. He can hear Zarkon calling for him, so he runs there. 

_Starlight, why did you go there again? It’s safer here, that Alpha can’t get near you here._ Zarkon grumbles, licking Keith’s face. He grooms the rest of Keith, looking for injuries. Keith tires of his incessant protectiveness, wandering around the stars and black clouds. His mate follows him at his side. Close enough Keith can feel his heat, his overbearing presence. Keith is sick of it and runs.

He sprints and glides along the stars and galaxies, feeling weightless, though ferally frightened. He can hear the huff and pounding of paws behind him, he is frightened by them. He knows it’s his mate, but deep down he can’t help but be afraid of the beast chasing him, _teasing_ him. 

Crying out, Keith crashes into the watery mirror that is the ground. He is pressed to the ripples of his dreams, pinned. He turns onto his back in a panic, biting and clawing the Alpha above him.

 _Keith!_ His Alpha roars over his own panic.

Keith wakes in a sweat, screaming his lungs out and flailing. He falls off the bed in his panic, knocking his skull in blinding disorientating pain on the clay earth. Hands are on him in an instant, petting the sweat off his forehead. 

“Keith, listen to me, try to breathe. Stay with me.” Zarkon insists, panicked. Keith can only look at the ceiling, unseeing.

Eventually he calms his stupor into a cold silence. Zarkon picks him up from the floor and onto the bed, laying him on his back against the expensive linens and furs. Keith’s fingers brush over the embroidery on the wine colored cloth, the gold dull from oxidation. He can’t help but feel empty and lost. If what Shiro said was true, when will Zarkon try and get him pregnant? He doesn’t want to be, nor does he see the need to be. The thought makes him feel more alone and empty. Even when the bed dips once again, cool water at his lips, he refuses the drink. The Alpha sighs, hand wrapping itself around Keith’s tentatively. 

Moonlight washes away with the chirping of birdsong and Keith can almost forget his issues. They sound similar to the birds in the open desert, though their pitch is lower, vibrational versus the long distance communication the tender birds preferred. Keith liked to eat them with a seasonal rub, but if it wasn’t spring he had to eat them plain. 

Zarkon had left hours ago, stating he will be back with the morning meal. Keith hadn’t moved from his spot on the bed. He rests his hands over his stomach. There was a Beta that got pregnant once. She died in childbirth, and her Beta mate had to raise the child on his own. They had to leave the area when their water spilled that year. Keith and his father would have shared but there was barely enough for them to survive themselves. He doesn’t want to bring a child into a situation like that. Or this. Though, how do you even get pregnant? Through sex? He supposes that's the only way, he never really thought about it before. He never even thought he would find time for a mate with his injured father, and its not like he had time for it when he was starving, dehydrated.

Keith feels sick at the thought he might be pregnant when Zarkon walks back into the room with the lions in tow. Puna looks worried, Musta as well, but differently. Zarkon and Musta once again match their expressions of worry, a varying mask of _I will be strong to protect you_ and what they really feel, which is worry and fear. 

“Did you sleep at all, love?” Zarkon asks him, sitting on the edge of the bed. He reaches his hand back out to Keith’s, the other grabbing the water pot from the floor. “You didn’t drink any. Please, drink some. Maybe it will soothe your distress.” He tries to put the lip of the pot to Keith’s plush mouth, but the Omega refuses the offer once again. His mouth is dry and scratchy like it’s covered in a layer of sand, and he is desperate for the water. Yet, he still refuses. It makes Zarkon slip into a fit of anxiousness. He was keeping it in all night, hiking the volcanoes. But he refuses to lose another mate because of tirelessness; a sickness of the soul. Keith will want to leave too, one day. So Zarkon opens Keith’s mouth, forcing his mate to drink. When the Omega sputters, the Alpha lays next to him, holding him tight in his muscled arms. 

“I set the meal out on the mat, let's go eat.” He tries. Keith allows him to lift him off the bed to the mat in the main room. The food is good, and Keith knows he shouldn’t be acting this way if he wants information. But he can’t help but push around his food, only eating bits. The meat pulls apart nicely in his fingers, he squishes it before placing the seasoned meat on his tongue. Zarkon watches him like a predator surveying their prey drinking from a wateringhole. An off guard creature that would be easy to pounce on. But prey is never truly off guard. It always knows to bound away, even in times of vulnerability.

Zarkon leans forward, hand lifting to cup Keith’s face, “Sendak is not in your good graces, I know. But he is important to me, and I must allow him in our den again. I can allow you to leave when he needs to be here, only if both the lions accompany you. You can’t leave my sight after what happened last night.” He orders. Keith scowls, at least he doesn’t really know what is upsetting him. What happened with that Chieftain last night bothers him, and Sendak better leave him alone, but the other revelations hurt more. That the empire has killed his family, and many others. How many have they hurt?

“That’s fine, just as long as I don’t have to see or smell him.” Keith replies through gritted teeth. The hand on his face tightens into a grip, the calculative neutrality broken for a second in exchange for frustration. It's an impatient kind of frustration.

“Keith,” He musters out before a deep breath to calm his expression, “You must learn to control your emotions.” Keith scowls deeper at him, ripping his face away. 

“You don’t understand what emotions I feel! I don’t have to control them, either. They’re genuine and you shouldn’t make me feel ashamed about that.” He growls. 

Keith yips and grunts when Zarkon grabs his waist and pushes him to the mat. The hold is gentle but firm. The other hand cups Keith’s face again, forcing Keith to look him in the eyes. Not like Keith wasn’t just challenging his Alpha anyways.

“Starlight, I have been understanding.” Zarkon reminds Keith, almost warns him. Keith isn’t worried, though. He knows it’s empty, at least he hopes it is. His escape depends on being with Zarkon, and if he’s pregnant, he needs to stay safe with his mate for now. 

“Do you understand, Keith?” He asks and Keith nods, leaning up to place a chaste kiss to Zarkon’s brow. 

“Yeah, I understand. I just don’t like being treated like I’m just here to bear children. No one even tried to touch me out in the desert. At least we had decent respect for our fellow person, unlike here.” Keith sits up with glossy eyes. His hand now rests on top of his mate’s hand, the one over his cheek. 

“Just give me the same respect you give your other subjects, that’s all I need.” Keith husks out. It's a murmur under their thundering hearts, no one in that room feeling calm nor collected. 

“If it’s what you need I will do so, but I can promise nothing in the face of others. And…” He trails, “Don’t call yourself my subject.” He finishes with a furrowed brow. “You are above the rest.” He says, pulling Keith up from the ground. “Why don’t we take a trip to the weaver to get you some custom clothes made tomorrow? I… perhaps you and Sendak could take the time to bond. It would be beneficial if you are to be more present by my side.” He thinks out loud. Keith huffs, but knows this is good. If he can get into expansion plans he can get more information.

“I’m sure I can deal with him for a bit.” He relinquishes. 

“I’m glad we can have a possibility to move past your feud. It would be most bountiful if you two would get along, wouldn’t it? My most prized warrior, and my bonded. Think of all we can do, starlight. I can take you with me to see the lands across the sea, and the ancient cities across the wastes.” He reminisces. 

“That would be nice, to be with you. I can’t wait to see the sea. Is it true it’s water that reaches farther than the eyes can see?” Keith asks.

Zarkon laughs, pulling Keith under his arm. 

“Yes, starlight. You can’t drink it, though. It’s full of salt, and it will make you sick. We will go there after our cubs are born, I don’t want to put you at risk.” He says, stroking Keith’s hair and closing his eyes in comfort.

They talk about their future together, the places they want to see together. Keith can’t help but feel horrible he won’t be able to see the waves at the sea. He really wanted to see them.


	3. Out and About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple gets some work done, and Keith meets a few new people (who may not be strangers after all).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split one chapter into 2, so I can write more future chapters.... the next one is much more angsty,, but I think cutting it in half vs having a VERY long chapter is better for pacing. This introduces some key characters for some key events, so watch out XD
> 
> and btw I do write Keith more childish at times cause he is like,,, a child, compared to everyone else. He never really had too many adult role models other than his dad, who kinda didnt teach him adulting things too much other than those needed for survival.
> 
> THERE WILL ALSO BE COVER ART WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! on my twitter ;) more at end notes

They go together, all three of them, to the weavers. Keith wants to bring Puna, but the two lions bound off together, not even an inclination of what they are up to. This annoys Keith, but he figures they have their own lives to live, much simpler lives. 

Zarkon ties one of his sashes around Keith’s waist for some more modesty, then pulls a decorative blanket on top of Keith's shoulders. Sendak scowls at the sight of their tongues petting the other’s mouths. Keith’s hands roam to Zarkon’s chest and the marking there. He said it's a tattoo put there by an old friend, but Keith doubts that somehow. It matches his almost exactly: the placement, the shape. The color is more purple, though, and blends into his skin much better than Keith’s more red tinted stripes. They match too well for Keith’s liking. Keith knows he was born with his, and it only raises more questions.

The dusty streets whip around dust onto them and all the other busy shoppers. The crowd thankfully parts for them, though. 

The weaver’s is a den-like structure that holds looms and various colors of cloth hanging from racks; water basins soaking linen and diverse customers getting themselves fitted. A small cub rocks on her feet, impatient. Keith smiles, and waves at her now too keen eyes. She smiles wide and toothy back, her arms occupied by a worker taking her measurements with string. The worker labels the string, putting it in a box with the girl’s name. She then picks out some plain white mockups for the girl, showing her bits of fabric and embroidery to choose from. The clothes look expensive, actually everything in this shop looks expensive compared to most of the outfits Keith sees around. Sendak grumbles behind him, drawing Keith’s eyes behind him.

“An Omega like you ought to work here, learn some skills, might teach you some discipline.” Sendak mutters, Keith hisses at him, and Zarkon growls at the two. 

“Enough, Sendak. You are here to spectate only, no need for slandering my Omega like a common slave.” He scolds, making Keith shiver.

The thing is, while Sendak has been getting on his nerves, Keith has kept his mouth shut about his behavior, if only for his mate. But now that his Alpha has grown weary of the harassment, Keith fears a bloody mess across the hanging embroidery. His mate is trying to uphold his word, even if Keith doesn’t agree with his methods.

Sendak came along because as Zarkon put it, “He needs to learn how to treat his own Omega, when he gets one.” 

Keith isn’t too partial to his logic, though he supposes it's an okay logic. Zarkon doesn’t beat him or spit on him like others do to the slaves, who Sendak has been comparing him to a lot. Does he think Omegas are slaves? Keith wouldn’t be surprised, this clan is barbaric. Shiro and the others told him a lot of what happened under the conquests of the empire, a lot his father never told him, a lot Zarkon kept from him.

Keith is only left with more unanswered questions, questions he will now never get the answers to.

“My Emperor and his Majesty’s prized Chieftain, how may I serve you today?” Asks an older woman, a Beta by the smell of her. She is basically groveling at their feet. Her loom is on the floor anyways, but still.

“My bonded mate wishes to commission a wardrobe, he will have no time as we prepare for the summer raids.” Zarkon answers. Keith blushes at the title. Bonded mate, his. Zarkon did as promised last night, he is treating Keith as an equal.

“B-bonded mate? How did I not know you have finally mated once more? And to Sendak no less, a fine match indeed, yes!” She beams. Keith looks at her incredulously, teeth bared. Zarkon’s fingers squeeze his shoulder, but he shrugs off the feeling for the bubbling anger in his belly.

“I'm his bonded.” Keith speaks up, all eyes instantly on him.

“That is… just as splendid.” She replies, barely hiding her evident loss of enthusiasm. 

“Indeed, very splendid.” Sendak replies in the same tone as the weaver. Zarkon growls again, patience waning even further. Keith tries to calm Zarkon down with a squeeze to the hand, but is ignored.

“We need to find what he likes right away. I am a busy Alpha, after all, and I have no time for frivolous gossip about my choice in partner, right in front of us, no less.” He says aggressively. The older woman shakes in her worn leather soles and nods.

“We have a few popular choices amongst,” she pauses with a quick sniff and once over, “those who carry young. These are in favor for most, since the waist is adjustable.” She musters out, presenting the pants to more so Zarkon than Keith, though his mate does urge him forward to inspect the style.

It’s a loose cut, the bottom wide and then cuffed. The top edge at the waist is folded over and sewn closed with simple embroidery. A fabric belt is looped through the inside and neatly tied. He can see it would be useful for when he gets bigger, so he nods in agreement to the piece. The woman sets the natural colored cloth to the side, picking another that is a matching loose tunic. She says it goes over the pants, so he nods, only asking to have a clasp or drawstring at the low cut. She explains, exasperated, that it is that low for breastfeeding.

“He doesn’t need a shirt.” Zarkon interjects.

“Well what if I get cold in the winter months, or at night?” Keith shoots back.

“We all know you are just a prudish outsider, Omega.” Sendak scowls. Keith and Zarkon pipe back with a growl, his mate trying his best to hold his own in but failing. 

“Sendak, I think it would be best if you left, train with the others. You obviously aren’t cut for a mate quite yet.” Zarkon sighs, stiff and sculpted as the stone walls. Keith is slightly saddened knowing his mate was excited for this, for them to get along. He feels like he should do something to cheer his mate up, brighten the tense mood.

Keith quietly shuffles, thinking, planning. He places himself closer to his mate, bringing the large hand up to land a soft kiss to the palm. Zarkon smiles, endeared for the time being.

“I suppose we should pick a few more out, then take your mate’s measurements.” The weaver says, holding up design after design, only to be met with usually unanimous nods of yes’s and no’s . 

“Why not a shawl for him to wear, one with my clan symbol on it. To replace any shirts you had in mind. Less feminine.” Zarkon suggests. 

When the weaver pulls out a mock-up, Keith isn’t entirely against the idea. It’s simply a blanket, but thinner and more decorative. Keith nods, humming in affirmation. He will happily replace a shirt designed to show off his nearly flat breasts, and if this will make him be treated more masculine, then all the better.

“Well then, we have quite a few choices to go along with that, tassels and such.” She offers.

“Make it match mine, but with more traditional Omega patterns. We will be journeying together in the mid spring conquests, and I want his status as my mate to be clear to lesser Alphas.” He orders. Keith snuggles into Zarkon’s side gladly when the muscled arm snakes its way around his side protectively. The weaver grimaces at the Omega.

“As you wish, my Emperor.”

The rest of the consultation goes smoothly, Zarkon mostly making the choices while Keith butts in every once in a while. He is thinking of if, _when_ , he will need to run away into the blistering desert flats with the undercover spy while making a few of these decisions, like to get shoes or belt loops for waterskins. Zarkon even commends that idea, only if he knew what Keith was really planning for.

Shiro warmed him that night, while they were talking about it. His pride was lounging around with them, but Shiro was close; too close for Keith’s liking, but he observed Shiro did that with all of his pride. It’s probably just a thing he does to comfort them. They are all much younger than him and Allura, being about sixty, and Keith doesn’t even know, respectively. 

But Shiro warned him of his own escape, telling him the grueling travel and the days of walking. The blistering heat. The trackers. Keith figures it's worth it in the end, the freedom. He wonders if Puna will come with him, or if he will have to leave her behind too. He doesn’t want to lose his soul as Zarkon described it. His guardian lion.

They ended up on the shawl, some sashes, a few belts, a few pairs of shoes, a quite large order for the jewelers (as per Zarkon’s insistent request), and a few of the pants. Keith doesn’t want to think about getting any bigger, but it’s inevitable. He hates it. 

They walk out, Zarkon’s hand on the small of Keith’s back. The Omega blushes happily, but also from the onslaught of stares it brings. Keith can’t help but wonder if Zarkon had lied that first day, if Omegas were still slaves, lower class citizens. Everyone sure acts like it.

Zarkon guides him to another shop, one he clearly holds more interest and fondness for. Smoke whiskers into the air from a fire, molten ores and blistering heat. Keith pins his ears back at the sound of hammering, a clang of a likeness he has never heard before. When they walk in, Keith can see the full spectrum of wares the Smith makes. Weaponry: daggers, spear tips, swords and glaives. Shields hang from racks, all shapes and sizes. 

“Hello, Rorack, pleasant day.” Zarkon greets the working man. He finishes pounding out the metal before setting the project aside. He is tall, burly and lightly furred, small pointed ears and a long tail, and absolutely dwarfs Keith, though Zarkon not so much. Keith has never seen anyone taller than his mate.

“It’s good to see you, old friend, though this little thing is new. Finally found another after all this time beating around the bush, huh?” The man jests, hand resting on his mate’s shoulder. Zarkon returns the gesture, but wrenches the limb behind the man’s back. They laugh, Keith steps back from the rough housing in surprise.

“Keith, this is Rorack. We trained and fought together since we were cubs, and this is my bonded mate, Keith.” Zarkon introduced them properly. 

“Hello, Rorack.” Keith greets. 

“Hello, Keith. It’s an honor to meet you. An Omega, too. You’re a walking good luck charm, and obviously too handsome for your _old_ , sickly, waning mate here.” The Alpha compliments, bumping Zarkon’s shoulder. The Alphas laugh loudly, the loudest and most genuine Keith has heard his mate laugh, though he reminds himself they had only just met a few days ago.

“You need a weapon for him, and armor, I’m assuming. Bringing your mate into the heat of the desert with all those Alphas will be dangerous, you think your weakening body can handle all the claim fights?” He asks, walking up to the daggers instantly. “A dagger would suit you well Keith, you look slim and agile, quiet. Not the usual around here, but lucky for you, I have a selection.” He yammers on, obviously proud of his work. Keith waits for him to pick out a few blades, the Alpha having him hold them to feel the weights and handles. He also gives him tips and pointers on how to hold each one.

“I have a friend who is an Alpha woman, she has the same face markings as you, if I remember right. It’s quite rare, but she looks just like you.” He continues to ramble at Keith. Zarkon has wandered off to chat with some other workers, obviously comfortable leaving Keith alone with Rorack.

“What do you mean she looked just like me?” Keith asks, a bit startled. None of these people have looked remotely like him so far.

“Well not looked, _looks_ , cub. She’s coming back from the sea raids soon, I’ve sent letters to her just last week. Maybe you two are related, or maybe my mind is finally failing me.” He hums, handing Keith a dark metal dagger. It has a purple gemstone inlaid in the pointed hilt. Keith gives it a few swishes, holding it in his hand. He likes how this one feels, as if it’s perfect for his hands. The weight, the aura it has, as if it connects with his lifeforce. It feels like Puna, but much, much weaker. A spark versus Puna’s raging flame. 

“What is this made of? It feels different.” Keith wonders. He doesn’t get an answer, Rorack is too busy chatting up some older scarred Alphas with Zarkon. The group of Alphas are talking about their past raids together. He smooths a finger along the blade, feeling the unnaturally cold metal, nicking himself on the hilt. He feels himself let some pheromones out for his mate to get his attention. Keith doesn't exactly want to interrupt, but the shop is very hot and filled with smoke.

Zarkon and the other Alphas turn with a sniff. Keith is unharmed by the prick in his finger. Zarkon still comes over to him, taking the finger between two of his in a pinch. He draws out the blood, licking it up.

“Find something you like, starlight?” He asks. Keith nods, presenting the knife. 

“It feels nice.” Keith says with a small smile. Zarkon pulls him close again and plants a kiss on his eyelid. Keith scrunches his eye closed with a snort, moving to rest his own lips on Zarkon’s cheek. 

“How much for the dagger?” Zarkon asks, straightening up with a slight blush. Keith snickers behind his hand, and Rorack smiles goofily at them.

“Of course you’d pick a mate with fine taste in weaponry, though his choice in mate may be questionable at best. He can have it, but I expect a favor for later in return, maybe a drink or two, like the old times.” He hums noncommittally again.

“Of course. I am holding a war council next week. A letter will be sent to you with the details.” Zarkon says, clasping Keith’s shoulder. “But in the meantime, I think Keith needs to be properly trained with his dagger.” Zarkon smiles, leading Keith out of the shop.

Zarkon informs him that Rorack will be making him his armor for the raids. Something light for Keith’s size but still comfortable. Mostly for show, since Keith won’t be anywhere close to any fights. It’s less of a raid this time, more of a scouting of the border. Zarkon still wants to be prepared for anything that might happen, though.

  
  


The training grounds are filled with Alphas in their armor wielding sharpened weapons. As they walk in they stop and salute to Zarkon, eyes glaring when they land on Keith.

“Sendak! Come here.” Zarkon orders. Sendak stomps towards them, glaring daggers at Keith. 

“My lord.” Sendak greets. The emperor glares back, snarling.

“I need you to oversee a shipment to the docks tonight, I’ll be busy overseeing other matters concerning our recent plans.” Zarkon orders. Sendak nods, silent eyes on Keith. 

The couple leaves and Sendak is dismissed, though he does not move until Keith is off the training grounds.

The evening air is cooler than that morning, making Keith shiver slightly under the blanket. Zarkon picks him up in impatience at Keith’s speed. They are face to face now, but Keith opts for resting his head on his mate’s neck.

“We will start your training right away, but we will stay in our den to practice. I don’t need confrontations or challenges from any Alphas to disturb us.” Zarkon tells him while ducking into their den. Keith nods, nibbling his mate’s ear a little to rouse more attention. 

“In the morning or right now?” Keith husks, rutting his hips. 

Keith makes a few undignified noises when Zarkon pins him to the den mat. His hand holds Keith's arms up above his head; and his thighs hold him down on the floor. 

“I will teach you all I know to protect yourself, though I doubt once you are more vulnerable, it will matter. That is why you must stay by my side at all times, anywhere, whatever the event.” Zarkon orders, staring Keith down until he relents, which doesn't take very long.

“Teach me.” Keith nearly whispers. 

They train until the early hours of the morning, Keith learning how to position his feet and hands; how to swing and parry. Keith is allowed to rest when the lions return. It’s still dark when the glow of their eyes enter the den, foreboding and menacing if not for the licks and nuzzling they bring. They all return to bed then, and when they dream they train there too.

* * *

  
  


“Harder!” Keith whines, his hair in Zarkon’s tight hold, forcing his back in a tight arch. Wet slaps echo in the den while bustling people are heard outside. The small Omega coos when his Alpha bites into his neck glands, quickly turning to wails of fast pleasure and need. Keith blushes when Zarkon praises him, so needy for his Alpha. Keith reminds Zarkon he is needy for his mate too, making him pound harder. Keith gasps, now unable to tease him from the intensity.

“Oh, Alpha! Need you deeper, please.” Keith rasps out. His voice got shot a few weeks ago when this became their routine: every morning and night, sometimes even in the dream when Zarkon felt up to mounting him. It’s been lonely in the star place, the astral plains, he thinks the others called it. All the lions have been bonded with, so they no longer inhabit that place waiting for physical bodies. Zarkon may be fun to play with but…

“I’m about to knot, Keith.” Zarkon pants. Keith nearly screams in ecstasy when semen floods his core, making his stomach bulge full. His small cock bounces under him, some piss dripping out from the sheer pressure of cum and growing cubs. 

It’s been a month, and he is already starting to show his pregnancy with a slight bloat. He hates it, but also loves it. Keith doesn’t want to be pregnant on one hand, but when he and Zarkon are together, his mate holds a hand on his stomach protectively. He knows it’s silly, but the caresses and his affirmations of love and protection are the best Keith has felt in a long time. He loves feeling wanted, needed.

“Zarkon,” Keith manages out, “Do you think a trip to the weaver today would be good? To check on my clothes? Or possibly the jewelers, or Rorack for my armor?” He asks. His alpha has started to rub circles on his stomach and chest, purring. He snuggles up closer, feeling the knot and hook inside him deflate to release him, and he lifts off allowing the cum to spill onto his Alpha’s lightly scaled chest. Keith caresses the scars there, most healed over years ago. Zarkon shudders under Keith’s attention, the Omega licking along the grooves and lapping up the pooling cum in his abs.

“We can, after a bath.” He mumbles in contentment. Keith knows better at this point than to argue, smelling badly anyways. A servant is called to clean their bedding and take their chamber pots. They don some light clothes and then they take off; their lions in tow. 

The walk there is long for Keith’s sore body, but the near constant interruptions from servants make it worse. There are no more quiet mornings; no more silence, no more real peace.

A small beta runs up to them in light armor, smelling of salt and sweat. Zarkon nearly swats him out of the way before the exhausted man speaks.

“My Emperor, the sea raiders have returned to the capital, and Chieftain Ranveig requests a meeting with you immediately, with his second in command, Krolia, in attendance.” An out of breath Throk huffs out. Zarkon merely nods with a glare.

“Send them to the baths with us.” Zarkon orders, leaving with Keith immediately. It seems the third interruption to their morning walk has left him impatient as well.They leave with a brisker pace, his Alpha’s stare as cold as howling wind. Keith stays quiet, he decides it’s not worth his ire to try and spark a conversation.

The warm volcanic stone makes Keith’s toes curl in pleasure. He holds his mate’s hand when they make their way further up the mountain. It’s low, he’s been told, but the fact Keith can see even a glimpse of the sea from here makes him merry. He wonders why Zarkon will not let him go there, it is so close.

“It’s good to hear they made it back.” Keith says. Zarkon nods, undressing. After that first night they bathe alone. It is nice, but others are still around to make a ruckus. Naked cubs run around and play in the water while their parents and older siblings try to wash them. Slaves check the soap and attend to everyone’s needs. They are the most familiar to Keith, some he even recognizes are native to his region, though he doesn’t know them personally. He is content no one enslaved here is someone he knows, he would be shaken to his bones, angry beyond belief. He has already made too many scenes while living here, having a reputation now as acting immature and bratty.

It’s around a half hour of soaking and washing when the others show up. There's the stereotypical Alpha chieftain, and then there's the Alpha woman, seemingly his second in command. She looks just like Keith, there’s no doubt in everyone’s minds they are related. The woman’s eyes are wide, frozen in shock. Keith is staring at her too, equally disturbed. Keith is frozen as well, but shakes it away. He instinctively turns to his mate to relieve his stress, head leaning on his large shoulder while his hands grip around the biceps. Zarkon allows him to, but doesn't move to reciprocate like usual. Both are on edge. 

“Not to be rude, but can we finish whatever this is later? And whoever is this, my Emperor? A new whore?” Ranveig asks. Zarkon growls low in warning, glaring once again.

“It might be best if you keep your personal opinions to yourself, Ranveig. Has the sea stripped your respect for your emperor?” Zarkon commands an answer. Anger bursts to life in his eyes, but is dampened by Keith’s hand on his.

“Your second in command may relay whatever you wished to say to me, I’m sure she will be much less disrespectful than you.” Zarkon dismisses Ranveig. The Alpha growls, but Zarkon levels him with his own. The Alpha finally stomps away down the mountain, and the three of them are left alone.

“Join us in the bath, Krolia. We have much to discuss.” Zarlon beckens her. Keith watches her aptly before Zarkon turns his face away from her in a huff, placing a kiss to his pursed lips. Keith huffs back, opening his lips to lick a long stripe up Zarkon’s face. 

“How was your journey?” Keith asks. The now nude woman looks at him with wide eyes. Keith can now see their markings match exactly except for the one on the middle of Keith’s chest. It’s a v shape, pointed and smooth, Zarkon has a similar marking on his chest as well. Keith figured it had to do with the lions. Other than that slight difference their bodies are almost exactly the same. Her hair is more magenta, though, Keith’s an inky blue tone like his father. 

“It went as fine as it could have gone, Keith.” She smiles. Keith nods awkwardly. 

“You didn’t mention you had a son, Krolia.” Zarkon says. “Especially one that has a connection to the lions.” He growls. She growls back, eyes wide in fear.

Keith digs his claws into his mate’s hand, sending his own glare his way. 

“Maybe we should leave this conversation for Krolia and I, just us.” Keith asserts. “You have a lot of things to do today, anyways, that the raiders are back. Debrief them, and I’ll make sure Krolia is in the know as well.” Keith offers. 

“I don’t want to leave you alone with another Alpha.” Zarkon growls.

“You left me alone with Rorack just last week while you were reprimanding Janka.” Keith argues.

“I’ll allow it this time, but you must stay in our den.” Zarkon finally agrees. Keith gives him a quick kiss to his cheek and nuzzles his scent onto him. Keith knows the possessive behavior will help calm his nerves.

“See you later, Krolia.” Keith waves. Zarkon picks Keith up from the pool and sets him down. They get their clothes back on and head to their den. 

The walk back is silent, a hand constantly on Keith’s back. He can feel that his mate is nervous; nervous to leave him alone with an Alpha he doesn’t trust. 

They stand still in their den, day clothes fastened around them to protect their skin from the warming weather.

“It’ll be okay.” Keith reassures him. 

“You don’t know that, Keith.” Zarkon says. “There are people who are under suspicion, some of them I even trusted.” He continues, his hands clasping Keith’s smaller ones. “I just don’t want to lose you too.” 

Keith pulls him down and looks him in the eyes. It’s a challenge, formally, but Keith’s eyes and face are soft with adoration.

“I have no doubt, but I need my privacy as well. I will be here when you get back, I swear it on our family.” Keith promises. He leans in and closes his eyes, eyelashes entangling with his mate’s.

A knock on their den entranceway makes them open their eyes and look over. It’s Krolia, a slight glint of anger in her eyes.

“I would like to talk to my son now.” She says neutrally. Her scent is completely controlled unlike the other Alphas Keith has met. Well, Rorack is controlled too, now that he thinks about it. 

“I will be back soon, Starlight.” Zarkon lands one last kiss to Keith’s face. Keith smiles, purring for a second as his mate leaves their den. He left a trail of musk behind him. Krolia’s nose crinkles, but Keith only feels comfort.

“So you’ve met Rorack?” Krolia asks him, stepping inside. They sit down on the mat facing each other with intense air.

“Yes, he mentioned you when we first met.” Keith says. The air is tense, too tense.

“Does Zarkon treat you right, Keith? Rorack is safe to talk to if you don’t feel comfortable to talk to me, and If you want to leave-” Krolia whispers seriously. Keith shifts, thinking of his eventual journey across the desert.

“Krolia.” Keith interrupts with his own secretive voice. “I, can I trust you?” Keith bites his lip.

“I know I couldn’t be there for you, but I will not make that mistake again. Whatever you need I will support you. I’ll bring you home, no matter the cost.” She promises. It's a mere whisper but the words hold true. He knows she isn’t lying; that she will lay down her life to help him achieve his freedom, whatever he needs to be alive.

Keith bites his lip in trepidation. “We have no home, not anymore. Dad’s gone, they killed him when they took me. The rebels promised to take me to their most protected location when making our plans for my escape.” He chokes out. The sound is muffled midway by her shoulder after she pulls him close. Tears silently drip and roll down the curve of his bare back. He feels his own frame his face. Her scent is familiar to Keith, so alike his own. It smells like family.

“Why must this empire destroy everything good it touches?” Krolia wonders out loud. She shakes her head, wiping the tears away. She dabs away Keith’s tears.

“How do you contact them? By letter?” She asks all of a sudden. Keith shakes his head no.

“My lion can connect us to the astral plain when I’m asleep. I have to be careful, though. Zarkon can sense when I’m there, and if he enters the realm as well he can track me with little issue.” Keith explains. Krolia looks down at his chest, to his mark that matches Zarkon.

“I remember seeing this on you when you were born. I knew I had to protect you, but I know now leaving wasn’t what was best for our clan. I should have known Zarkon would have found you, at least the others, eventually. If only I knew what he is capable of- what you are capable of.” She looks down in shame.

“You wouldn’t have known, and I couldn’t even access the astral plains at will before Zarkon. And plus, the other rebels wouldn’t be able to get the information I can get them if I didn’t mate and bond with Zarkon.” Keith tries to console her. She only looks worse for wear.

“Keith, you shouldn’t have to give up a life you want, a mate you could trust. Someone more your age.” She cries. “Your father never should have died for you to live as a glorified breeding slave. I can smell them in your scent, your cubs.” She cries again, gasping out some sobs. Keith holds her tighter and tighter until he even can’t breathe. 

They stay like this until a muzzle nudges Keith’s face. He looks to see Puna’s large curious face and Keith hugs them tight, hands weaving into their dark mane. Musta stands at the entrance, calculative eyes watching Krolia. 

“Musta, did Zarkon send you to check up on me? Come here for a ear scratch.” Keith laughs. He introduces them to each other lightheartedly, Puna licking Krolia’s face affectionately. Musta takes a few minutes of circling them, but they eventually lay down over their entangled legs.

“Oh! Krolia. Would you like to help me choose names for my cubs?” Keith asks. She drops her smile, making Keith nervous.

“Do you want them, Keith?” She asks. 

“Yes, I think. I didn’t really want to at first but I feel safe enough here. Now with you here, and my mate, I know it’s safe enough to have cubs. That they will have a family. And anyways, Zarkon promised me first choice for names” Keith smiles. She grimaces.

“You know you’ll have many cubs, right? Did your father tell you about your body? About heats and mating?” She worries.

“Well, he never told me much. He was sickly the months before he was killed. He stopped talking about pretty much anything and everything. Zarkon told me more stuff the past month. Like um, that we will have about three to four cubs and I will be pregnant for another six and a half months.” Keith explains. Krolia nods.

“Zarkon will only grow more possessive of you, and later on he might not let you leave the den until you wean your cubs off your milk.” She explains, “Alphas are just like that with their Omegas, though. The bonds between them are long forgotten by younger clans and peoples, but often replicated. If an Alpha and Beta, or an Alpha and an Alpha like your father and I mark each other to bond, our scents and hormones don’t align in the same way Alphas and Omegas do. It’s more tradition. But I bet you felt the need to bite him when you mated the first time, did he let you?” Krolia asks. 

“No, I didn’t think to bite back, but I wanted to bite him, I want to still.” Keith mumbles. “He is bringing me with him on the summer raids. Are you coming too?”

Krolia widens her eyes. “He is? Why?” She asks.

“He said he wanted to show me the ruins across the desert I think?” Keith tells her. She looks confused, but the Puna nuzzles her face and makes her return to neutrality.

“I have no idea why he wants to bring me there, though. ” Keith says, giving Musta side-eye when they growl at Krolia. 

Musta rises to give Keith a few licks before bounding to the entranceway of their den. 

“Hello, starlight.” Zarkon greets. His features are mostly blank, but his narrowed eyes betray him. Krolia galres back. 

“Hello, Zarkon. How was your chat with Ranveig?” Keith asks. “Come, sit with us.” Keith smiles.

“Of course, Keith.” He replies. 

Krolia continues to glare when Zarkon moves to pick Keith up into his lap. He licks his dark ink hair, moving to his brow and cheek. Keith laughs, nipping Zarkon’s jawline. It makes his mate smile, breaking his harsh demeanor.

“Ranveig was further disrespectful towards us, and I’m planning his public punishment. Do you have any ideas, love? He did insult you grievously.” Zarkon kisses Keith again, now on the mouth. It makes Krolia growl.

“I suggest a whipping, personally around fifty strikes, or maybe a gladiatorial fight.” He continues. Keith shivers in slight fear.

“It wasn’t that bad, and It’s not like others haven’t said it before.” Keith tries, but is kissed suddenly. He closes his eyes as his lips are ravaged with greed, saliva dripping out onto his chin. His eyes open half-lidded to watch Zarkon open his too. Krolia coughs, making the Alpha growl at her.

“Can you two stop fighting?” Keith asks. He pulls Krolia into his arms, both Zarkon and Krolia stiffen further. Zarkon puts his palms on his knees.

“We should just scent each other, mix our scents.” Keith suggests, “I want to smell like my whole family.”

The Alphas look at him incredulously. Then glare at each other again. 

Keith pulls Krolia in again, his neck on hers. He uses his other hand to bring his mate down to his mating bite. The Omega does his best to release calming pheromones, purring to calm his Alphas. They rumble and purr in return, holding Keith tight.

Things start to go awry again when the Alpha’s purrs and rumbles turn to growls. Keith is pulled between the Alphas, yelping. They go silent for a second before resuming their territorial fight. 

Keith’s claws pop out in fear, swinging his hands to scratch, to attack on instinct. He can’t think or feel anything other than anger that his Alphas are fighting. They have to listen to him, they _will_ listen to him. His Alphas are _his_ , his instincts tell him so, and so he will keep them from fighting.

Keith roars, not an Alpha roar but one that commands respect all the same. He huffs, panting from the thick pheromones in the room. His Alphas are silent in trepidation, staring at him in both fear and wonderment. They don’t fear him, not really, but the scent he releases makes them feel so uncontrollably. 

“Just, I, I just want you two to get along.” Keith cries, emitting some instinctual whimpers and croons when the Alphas do so themselves. They try to calm the Omega, scenting him. Zarkon licks his neck glands, massaging Keith’s breasts and arms. Krolia grooms his hair, fixing his eyebrows with spit covered thumbs. 

“I’m sorry, Keith.” She apologizes. Zarkon hums and purrs in turn, apologizing through his pheromones. They calm Keith, focusing on him.

Krolia gets up suddenly, excusing herself.

“I have to catch up with an old friend. I’ll come back to see you again later, Keith.” She says, smiling at him tightly. 

“Seeing you was nice, Krolia.” Keith smiles back loosely. Zarkon is still pleasuring him, Krolia growing more uneasy, her eyes narrowed, pupils small. She walks away when his mate gnaws on his mating bite and bucks his hips against Keith’s. 

“Zarkon, can you please try and be nicer to my mother?” Keith asks him between moans. The Alpha only purrs, and when Keith locks eyes with him the Alpha’s eyes are dilated black. He huffs and strains, trying to please his mate. 

“Zarkon, let’s go to bed, you don’t seem to be clear headed.” Keith whispers with a chaste kiss to his mate’s forehead. Zarkon licks him again, trailing down like Keith is the only source of water in the whole desert. Keith starts to pant too, and he can feel his slick start to drip down out of his cunt.

His Alpha picks him up and brings him to the bed. Incense was lit when they were away; it’s a gentle scent that Keith can barely smell, but he likes it enough. He is set on the bed like a delicate treasure, teeth on him nibbling his flesh. Bruises form on his lavender skin that has become soft with a layer of healthy fat. Keith feels luxurious when his mate’s fingers dig into his meaty flanks. Muscle has grown too under his mate’s training the past month, making him even more desirable to both of them. Keith is happy with how he looks, well fed and strong.

“Alpha, just fuck me already.” Keith pants out. His breath is short and overwhelmed from the worship.

His Alpha purrs and groans and growls almost like it is all he can do, blissed by Keith’s scent. Keith doesn’t know if he is releasing anymore of those intoxicating pheromones, though.

“Keith.” Zarkon pants back as Keith removes his last layers of fine cloth. His mate is already straining hard, dripping cum too. The Omega’s tongue and lips suck on his mate’s balls, taking one in at a time and letting the other rest on his cheek. He then licks up, kissing and sucking the shaft in a hormonal haze. Zarkon’s musk is strongest here, heady and thick. Keith nearly passes out from the overpowering scent. It gets to his head a little too fast. It makes him delirious with need. 

The tip Keith takes extra care to pleasure, coating the dripping tip in saliva and sucking out any precum. The consistency is milky and opaquely white, much like when his mate actually cums, though the main event is much thicker than this.

When Keith is done, opening his hazy eyes, he sees Zarkon shaking with his hands clenched. His claws have pierced his own palms to keep them still. Keith feels bad, but also happy Zarkon remembers even now that Keith doesn’t want to be forced down. He keens appreciatively, making his mate purr back. He never heard Zarkon purr this much or be this vocal, it’s strangely attractive.

Keith pushes his mate onto his back, climbing onto his mate’s lap. He rubs the cock between his ass cheeks, but is pulled up suddenly to straddle Zarkon’s face. His arms flail a bit, but he finds purchase above Zarkon’s head. His mate has already started to lick in and kiss and ravage his cunt with his tongue. His teeth dig into his mound and his long tongue thrashes inside all the while his lips meet Keith’s lower ones. The Omega can’t help but cry from the intensity when two fingers join the fray. The rough digits are fast and hard, they rub Keith’s soft spots in ways Zarkon’s tongue can’t. It is closer to a cock in the way it is precise in it’s movements, stiff and unyielding to Keith's clenching walls. His tongue moves out and elsewhere to Keith’s cock. The little thing fits perfecting inside the wrap of the wet dexterous muscle. Keith finally cums with a cry, hips bucking with weak strength, but his mate lets him fuck his mouth with happy purrs. 

Keith sighs in happiness when Zarkon lays him down onto the bed. His thin legs tremble and his eyes are nearly crossing. Keith dazes, nearly dozes off, but then his Alpha slides his cock against his soaked folds. He doesn’t slip in until Keith inserts it himself, presenting his ass for his mate to fuck.

“Do it hard, please, you know how I like it!” Keith whines. He feels like he is about to fall asleep from exhaustion, but the bursting pleasure keeps him from nodding off. His Alpha is making sure to hit all his spots with expert skill and precision. His Alpha knows his body so well at this point.

“Star- starlight. Keep still, just let me take care of you.” Zarkon sighs out. He is feeling intenser gratification now that Keith gave off those pheromones earlier. It’s like a drug to his system, and the incense a servant placed for good luck and fertility is making him go crazy. He knew once he got a whiff of the scent he was in trouble from the start, the incense made for older Alphas. He doesn’t need the help, never needed it. His Omega is the prettiest little thing he has ever saw, other than his passed on mate, of course. Even she wasn’t this tight and wet, but she was much smarter than Keith. But Keith is much kinder, much more fierce than her. It’s like comparing the dark night to a bushfire. 

He shoots his cum deep into his mate, who moans and squirms from the heavy load deposited into his womb.

The Alpha falls onto the bed in exhaustion, the pheromones finally wearing off. He takes his relaxed mate into his arms, rolling to his side to spoon him close. Keith purrs softly, a hum like white noise that makes him slip into slumber easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/Yolo_SwaGinz
> 
> here is my twit if yall want to hang out/share your Galra content or just want to chat some more! Feel free to @ me or direct message!


	4. Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation of the previous chapter, much heavier in nature and is the start of the GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE!  
> The art is done by me, and if you want to talk abt this story with me (and Zarkeith) you can find me on my twitter! https://twitter.com/Yolo_SwaGinz
> 
> Updates will happen more frequently, most likely every Friday, so look forward for that.
> 
> BTW I was talking with a mutual that helps me with this story and I want to make an announcement:
> 
> Keith will NOT miscarry in this story, there will be close calls but those fuckers are gonna pop tf out when they ready ;)

_ Keith _ says the Alpha. Zarkon had brought him into the plains again. Keith opens his eyes to lock them with Zarkon’s purple. His lion form is intimidating, violet eyes glow and have speckles fly out of them like flames. 

_ Zarkon, why did you bring us here? _ Keith asks him, raising from the ground. His paws feel wobbly and his body too loose. He leans against his Alpha for support, but he decides to lay down on the starlight, urging Keith back down after seeing his struggling form. The fabric of their reality feels like a shallow water you cannot sink into. Keith closes his eyes in comfort.

_ I just wanted to be with you a little while longer  _ Zarkon rumbles. They are quiet, basking in each other's presence. The void they lay in hums gently, a physical ripple against their bodies and minds. 

Keith falls asleep here, feeling safe.

* * *

Keith wakes up alone, a new set of clothes laid out for him on the bed. A note is left on top, folded in neatly cut paper. Keith crawls to it, naked skin prickling from leaving his tucked in state. He flicks open the note, surprised to find he can read it. His father taught him to read, but he was never studious or great at it. The sand was useful for drawing out the symbols and words, structuring sentences and erasing them.

> _ My love, _

_ I will be at the feasting grounds with my Chieftains. I will expect you to attend, though I understand if you are unable to arrive on time after our coupling last night. Please rest as much as you need, I do not wish to over exert you. _

_ If you are unable to read this note, Sendak is waiting outside to tell you all you need to know. _

> _ Yours always, _
> 
> _ Z _

Keith smiles, cheeks blushing. Reading it again, making sure he understands it right. He rereads it again. He sets the note down, yawning and stretching his long arms over his head. He shuts his eyes tight for a moment. He can hear a huff from the den entrance, and a waft of irritation. Sendak must be waiting for him. Keith then decides to take his time inspecting the clothes. There’s armor with them: a single shoulder pauldron, a padded leather skirt, bone, gold and crystal jewelry, not to mention the decorative shawl. It is beautiful and soft, similar edge embroidery to the spring celebration mat Keith had admired, and Zarkon must have noticed. Or maybe it is just a traditional Omega thing, Keith doesn’t really know. He just knows he likes it. The design is simple and made of familiar things he misses from the open wastes: flowers, stars and of course the phases of the moon.

“Sendak, can you help me get this on?” Keith asks. He says it all coy like, batting his eyelashes in a pout. He knows how to get this type of armor on and off, having taken it off of his mate many times. He just wants to tease Sendak, antagonize him a bit. 

The Alpha in question is sitting on the floor by the entrance, nearly out of the den. He must have been warned not to spread his scent around Keith’s den, his territory. Sendak has his palm face down on the floor, one leg crossing under the other bent one. He stares at Keith with focused ears, eyes narrowed. He is always on guard around Keith, Zarkon having moved his affections and praise towards his Omega. But nonetheless, Keith keeps trying to appease his mate when able, and that means trying to get along with Sendak when able to.

“Haven’t you been taking off our Emperor’s armor for the last month, whore?” Sendak asks him. Keith drops his act, glaring when the Alpha stands to move further in. Keith regrets not putting any clothes on. 

“Yes, but it’s different putting it onto yourself. Your help would be appreciated, if you are willing. At the very least, Zarkon will be happy we are getting along.” Keith tries, frustration seeping into his voice. The Alpha only sneers at him.

“I will never help you, and would prefer if you’d have the same fate as the previous wench our Emperor bonded.” Sendak growls deep. He looms over Keith now, trying to scare him through sheer size and an over abundance of scent. The Omega doesn’t falter, though, knowing Zarkon would personally reprimand Sendak if he laid an unwarranted hand on him.

“Why not?” Keith snarks. His own ears are twitching in anger now, matching Sendak’s forward state.

“You took away everything I was working for.” Sendak grabs his face now, sniffing his neck. Keith does all he can to stay calm, not to throw a punch or a kick. He sniffs back, growling. Both of them are competing for scent dominance, forcing their scent to permeate the room. They growl at each other when neither can intimidate the other to submission.

“Tell me what you were working for. We can be allies, Zarkon favors us both the same, even if we fill different wants and needs. He still cares for you.” Keith tells him. He takes a chance, placing his hand on Sendak’s one arm, reaching for his palm. He changes his pheromones too, going from aggressive to calming.

Sendak rips himself away from Keith, making the smaller man jump away as if burned. 

“I was supposed to be his mate! I was supposed to be bonded to him, take the vacant place by his side!” Sendak yells. He goes to punch Keith, but is barely evaded. Keith really wishes he put on his clothes now.

Sendak calms down, breathing hard. He pushes Keith to the ground.

“Put your own damn clothes on, breeder. I will have Throk bring you to the meeting, as I would actually like to attend instead of caring for a stupid cub” He growls, stomping out. He motions to the side of the door, pointing a Beta into the den. Keith has met him briefly. Sendak has three Betas at his beck and call, and all three of them hate Keith all the same.

The Beta waits until Keith is dressed in his leather skirt and undergarments, then pulls him out of the den by the upper arm. Keith stumbles from the aggressive touch. He growls at the Beta, trying to pull away, but is held tightly with claws digging into his flesh.

“Keith?” He can hear a familiar voice call out in worry. He struggles more, but he can’t get away without the claws ripping into his muscles and possibly through to the bone.

He knows the Beta isn’t leading him to the feasting grounds, quite the opposite in fact. He is going to the winding packed part of the city, down near the sea. He struggles even more, knowing this is not right. He is pushed into an alley between dens, shaded by carpets and clothes hanging from lines. They were in a slightly less influential living area, Keith suspects. Everyone living around Zarkon are Chiefs, highly skilled craftspeople and Zarkon’s friends. Krolia lives around here, she told Keith, and he wonders if Zarkon will ever let him visit. 

Keith tries to mentally contact Puna, get them to his location. He can’t fight this Beta, not as strong or skilled as the trained warrior. He wasn’t able to grab his blade, wasn’t able to wear any of his new jewelry that could give him a sharp edge to fight with.

Puna nudges his mind frantically, giving him a headache.  _ Stay, I will bring help _ Puna tells him. Keith nudges her back, standing up weakly. 

A punch is thrown at Keith.

Keith dodges, but it isn’t enough on his shakey post coital legs. He is slammed into the ground, chest losing air. The attacker straddles him and punches his lower stomach, making Keith cry out in pain and try to curl into himself. He is punched a few more times until a gasp and crash is heard from the alley entrance. They look, seeing a servant standing there in fear. The Beta growls at him, making the slim Alpha run away in a hurry. The Alpha Keith saw is yelling for help.

Keith wheezes out insults, telling him to get off of him. He has a hard time breathing. He has a horrified spike go through his body when he feels another fist punch his stomach again, then claws digging in. His cubs. He fights again, trying to get free from under the Beta. He places his hands on his wrists to try and keep it at bay, but it is no use. Claws tear at the skin and fat creating flaps of flesh hanging off.

The fists take turns to his crying face, making Keith’s jaw break in a resounding snap. Keith’s claws find purchase in the attacker’s face, slashing and scratching, still trying to find a way to escape. They do nothing to stop him. Stripes of red and dripping blood speckle onto Keith’s half naked body. The Beta digs claws into his neck, choking him and ripping flesh in the process. The Omega can’t feel his limbs or even take a breath, nor can he continue to struggle further.

He finally gives up fighting, physically and mentally, when he sees black dots instead of the blood soaked sand. Yelling and a commotion keep him awake for a bit longer, hands caressing his face. Keith cries out softly for his mate, but passes out in pain before he could hear an answer.

* * *

  
  


Keith wakes in a place that smells too strongly of herbs and medicines. The bed is not his nest, nor does his mate occupy the space with him. His entire body is in pain, his face, neck, and arms feel wet and his stomach is plain painful. The candle lit in the small room is just the right amount of light for Keith and his pained eyes. 

As he stirs, a hand snakes its way to his own. Keith jumps with a yelp, but immediately regrets the sore pain that springs forth tenfold and lays still. 

“My starlight.” Zarkon whispers out. Keith turns his face towards him, tears emerging out from his eyes. Krolia stands in the corner with crinkled brows and a tear stained face.

“S’rry.” Keith cries. It hurts to cry. His chest feels too tight, too broken, and his jaw is still surely broken. He can barely get out what he wants to say, he has to say it between his teeth.

“No, no, no, love, don’t be sorry. I have failed as your Alpha, your protector.” Zarkon hums low. His scent is calming. Keith is sobbing painfully, first from guilt and second from the injuries. It breaks the tense silence, increasing the guilty air around the Alphas. 

Krolia joins them, sitting on the bed. She retucks Keith into the bed. He notices the blanket and furs are ones from his den, finding comfort in their familiar scents. He can’t smell their coupling on them, though, so they must have been washed and changed for him.

This is the only building that had anysort of privacy Keith had seen in this city, though it was more common where he was from. His father would hang a thin holed cloth when Keith would enter heat to help mask the scent, and Keith did the same as his father became ill. The sick stench attracts aggressive Alphas wishing for easy territory, and easy claim over Keith. 

A masked person stands outside the building, peeking in past the red linen sheet hanging in the entrance. There are sheets over the windows, but one is pinned up so Keith can see the stars and the mountain from his bed. He quite likes the consideration. The Alphas whip their heads towards the masked person with a glare when they knock on the entrance wall.

  
  


“Will you slit my throat if I come in?” She asks with a lilt of a joke. The woman is unsure at how to handle the tense air, but her long mask hides her expression, and her draping robes hiding any shaking or trepidation she might have. 

“It would be best if he is rebandaged, Druid.” Krolia says. Zarkon nods, doing his best to soothe Keith with his scent. 

Krolia undoes their blanket work, revealing his body to the cool night air. Keith shivers and his mate and mother scoot closer to him. They scent and groom him as the Druid works, cutting away the bandages and mixing some balms together. She grabs a flat tipped tool made of silver, washing it in what Keith smells is alcohol. The metal glints bright in the moonlight, shining with the alcohol and clinking against the clay vase. She scoops the glowing yellow salve onto the flat tip, applying it to Keith’s stomach sutures. The Omega tries to look down at it, but Krolia tilts his chin back up. It’s painful, tingling and just plain uncomfortable. The Alphas coo and shush him, scenting him again. The Beta thankfully keeps her scent neutral for Keith's comfort. She’s only there to do her work, and so keeps her presence as unremarkable as possible.

The Druid moves to his face after attending his torso. His face and neck are covered, half of it, but it doesn’t feel nearly as bad as his stomach. 

His mother removes the linen straps on his face, revealing the bruising and crusty blood, mottled skin. The cool metal is washed again, and then the glowing balm is smoothed on the stitched wounds. 

“My cubs?” Keith asks. His voice is so soft they barely heard the raspy question. The Druid freezes, but instantly returns to her work.

“You haven’t miscarried yet, but there is still a chance that you could. We will have to wait and see, but the chances are unusually high.” She replies neutrally. Keith is tense, but still stays hopeful. 

“My love, please just relax yourself. Your single priority is to stay safe and with us.” Zarkon tells him.

“But…” Keith trails off, but ultimately grimaces when his wound is disinfected. He breathes slowly and shallowly, but his eyes are glazed over and half lidded when his night treatment is done. He falls asleep in a limbo, and the Alphas stand guard for the third night in a row. They can’t exit their own state of distress, their own fear for their family. Their instincts refuse to lose another lover, another member of their clan.

* * *

Days pass by, and Keith recovers well from his injuries. The Druid suspects his cubs are going to be fine, but he should be monitored often everyday for any illness or symptoms. Zarkon and Krolia nod through this, Zarkon holding Keith against his chest while sitting on the bed, hand on the uninjured side of his stomach. He has been extra possessive, not even allowing Keith’s feet to touch the sand. 

Krolia is ordered to stay with Keith while Sendak and the others are dealt with. Zarkon gives Keith new nesting materials before leaving: light plush blankets, new pillows and furs. Puna lays with Keith as a pillow to keep him propped up and to keep him from rolling over. They kiss very lightly, the Alpha tucking him in tightly to the nest he made for Keith, for his comfort and security. His mate falls asleep with haste, and Zarkon leaves him all the same.

  
  


Zarkon stomps to the training grounds. The farthest parts of the flat area has been dug out, creating a large circle lined with rugged stone. The depth is three times Zarkon’s height. Benches line the outside for the few onlookers to observe from above. Sendak and his underlings await trial, separated from the arena by underground cells. 

“It’s time to commence the trial.” Zarkon commands. He feels the presence of Musta join him by his side, nuzzling his hand briefly. The trial bystanders take a seat, around fifty of them in total. More gather, though they stand. Sendak is a well known figure, and highly regarded.

The crowd that gathers is substantial, not sure what to expect. Zarkon has several testimonies, including Rorack. He is one of many who saw Keith getting dragged away, and the only one who followed him with Puna in tow. Once again his oldest friend helped him immeasurably, how many life debts does he have to this man?

“Unlock their cells and gather the witnesses.” He says to the other Chieftains. They nod, silent and forlorn for their companions. There is a certain buzzing energy that causes the Alpha to be wary of the proceedings. It is too quiet, too uncertain.

Sendak stumbles out, the two Betas and another Chieftain, Throk, who’ve swore their allegiance under Sendak. Sendak looks angry, and most importantly to Zarkon, confused; looking for answers. The Betas are growling at the crowd defensively, easily heard over the tense silence. The two underlings are close to their Chieftain, and hide behind Sendak.

“Sendak, do you know why you and your closest followers are on trial today?” Zarkon asks. Musta stalks around the edge of the ring, watching her prey. Zarkon keeps a neutral facade, but his anger runs deep and hot, every fibre of his being calling for revenge. He has been lax on the punishments lately, and it seems to not have paid off. Even his most loyal confidants have been turning their backs to him, betraying his trust and his clan. 

He has Krolia to watch his mate with knowledge she will protect him, but she is only useful for that. No one can be trusted, no one but Keith. But he also realizes Keith is not a good source of help or advice, so Zarkon is alone in his decisions.

His mate is his everything. To him Keith is the one who hung the stars. He knows it was the Goddess, but Keith might as well have done it by hand. Picking the white speckled fruit from the bannister of the Lion Goddess herself, placing them in the waters of the sky to drift to whoever needs their aid. Keith, Zarkon knows, is his starlight, and could never have hung himself in the sky. The Lion Goddess gifted him Keith personally, as his Omega, his lover, his clan. He knows he must appease the Great Lion for his discrepancies, his failure to be the perfect Alpha and protect,  _ please _ , his Omega. He will do better, be better. Blood must be drawn to do so, and a sacrifice must be made in reparations for Keith’s pain.

“My Emperor, I have no clue as to why I am on trial. Please, I will do anything to appease you!” Sendak begs. Zarkon can see Sendak thinks he is going to die, and he very well might today if he draws anymore of Zarkon’s ire.

“My mate has been attacked, dragged from our den and nearly torn to shreds. Witnesses said that you left, and Throk went into my den and took Keith. Are you aware of this exchange undergoing, Sendak? My mate brutally beaten? He was under your stewardship; and most of all I let you into my den, gave you my trust, and you betrayed me. Speak now or you shall be executed under the jurisdiction of our Goddess, whose guiding light sent my mate to us in a time of unrest and uncertainty. Our Goddess’s wish was betrayed, I was betrayed” Zarkon warns him, reminding him of their earlier chat. Zarkon has warned Sendak, and has ordered him to be as loyal to Keith as he is to him. Zarkon knows it will take time, but this is no excuse. Nothing would ever excuse this.

“I was admittedly angered by Keith and left to go to the meeting alone. I was going to attend with Throk, but I left Keith in his care when I stormed off. I now know in my clear head was traitorous. I regret any harm that went the Omega’s way, I did not know-” Sendak is cut off when Throk jumps on him in anger. The two Betas under Sendak’s command go to help him, but Throk is easily apprehended by Sendak alone. Zarkon watches.

“Remove Sendak, Hepta and Haxus. Throk, your trial will commence. Testimonies from witnesses have already been accounted for, and the others will experience a less arduous trial.” Zarkon orders. He nods at Musta, who jumps into the ring with ease. They continue to stalk their prey, who is tense in fear.

Then Zarkon jumps down into the pit himself, surprisingly silent for his size. His eyes match Musta’s glowing purple now instead of their usual rusty brown and yellow. Throk begs him for forgiveness, but the entire area is silent other than him. Breaths are kept locked away in chests. Instinct prevails in the arena. That’s why executions here make the biggest example. Not to mention Zarkon has almost never personally executed prisoners or traitors. He needs to send a message to his direct underlings, though:

Do not touch his mate.

Musta leaps at Throk, claws extended. There’s a tussle, the crowd cheers in excitement when Musta’s claws rip into his shoulders. They give into the primal urge to cheer for bloodshed, for victory, no matter who is on the other side. Throk roars in pain, scratching back at the Lion’s hide, but the skin is too thick to really peirce or injure. Musta quickly moves off the Beta, batting him down again and again. The lion lets him get up after a while, the growing crowd holding their breath in anticipation. Musta is known for their playful execution, they like to toy with their prey, bite and tear them apart. Throk knows this, took enjoyment in it, even. A traitor's death used to be Throk’s nearly monthly entertainment after spending time sniffing out the spies. They kept a few alive longer, like the Champion, but he escaped months ago.

It’s Zarkon’s turn to strike. Throk’s attentions are on Musta, and the Alpha makes sure to use his prey’s single minded attention to his advantage. A nearly silent sprint behind the much smaller man he slams the Beta into the ground. It took little energy for Zarkon to snap his jaw, rub it into the sand. He lets up, allowing the Beta to rise in a show for the crowd, even allowing the smaller man to try and throw a few punches.

“See how weak you are, are you so insecure you must turn to those you deem lesser? Such a useless fighter in my closest ranks, allowed to lead his own armies and raids. Who was I but a fool to allow you such a life when you tried to take it away from what is mine?” Zarkon sneers at him.

The crowd cheers the words:

Weak, vermin,  **traitor**

The crowd goes wild when Musta pushes Throk down for the last time. Teeth rip and tear into his neck, claws excavating his chest cavity. He is gone in seconds, though his organs trail behind him as Musta presents the corpse to their master. Zarkon only nods, turning away from the execution and allowed back up the hidden stairway out of the arena. He has better things to do than watch a traitor’s blood seep into the sand; his meat warming the belly of Musta. His mate is still injured and waiting for him to return, and he has already left him alone for far too long. 

Rorack joins him on the brisk walk back, looking a bit frazzled. They stay silent for a few minutes before Rorack speaks up. His red face markings are pinched in worry.

“Zarkon, would it be okay if I check up on Keith with you? I have something for him, a get well soon gift, if you will.” He explains to the grim Alpha. Rorack has been worrying over Keith after he found him near death in the alleyway. Zarkon almost growls at him still, even knowing his friend simply cares.

“My Omega can decide when we get there.” Zarkon tells him. They talk no further the rest of the walk. 

Zarkon walks into the den, barring Rorack from entering with a growl. Krolia is still waiting inside, but she is washing and disinfecting some dirty rags. She nods towards the pair but returns to her work. Keith must be feeling sensitive, or feeling tired, needing a quieter den to feel less anxious. Zarkon walks further in, entering the bedroom holding his most prized fruit. The Omega lays there almost in catamose, eyes open but glazed over like a reflection of the cosmos in still water. 

“Starlight, is it okay if Rorack comes in?” Zarkon asks him in a near whisper. The Omega turns his head to the side towards him, nodding slightly. His lithe hand moves to the edge of the bed, beckoning his Alpha closer. Before returning to his mate’s side, he motions for Rorack to enter slowly. Thankfully the other Alpha has the same amount of experience as him with Omegas, growing up around them before the madness swept over his father’s mind. They had Omega birthgivers, Rorack’s mother had beautiful long white hair. His last memory of her was of the locks flowing in the wind, her head speared on a pike.

Rorack goes in slowly, doing his best to remain scentless. Keith starts to whine for his Alpha when Zarkon stands still in thought for too long, just out of Keith’s reach. He is immediately at his Omega’s side to appease him, but refraining from touch. Krolia moves in right behind him, and behind her is Rorack. She carries new and cleaned bandages for Keith’s broken face and sutured stomach. They were lucky Throk didn’t get too far, too unfocused to concentrate in one area, or he would have dragged Keith’s organs around the street like a trophy. Zarkon saw the stitching the Druid had done. Not the worst wounds he had seen, but certainly the last person he wanted to see the intestines of, or the jawbone of. Or really any injury at all. 

Rorack kneels beside the bed, wrapping his pinkie around Keith’s. The Omega purrs at the sight of his favorite people, unable to speak with his bound jaw. Rorack grabs a small iridescent present from his pocket with barely concealed giddiness. 

“I know you want to see the sea, even if there is not much there anymore. So to make up for it, I dug through my collection just to find something special for you; a rare clam shell. It is lined with black pearls, and has a matching gold chain. It was my mother’s, and it is very special to me.” Rorack says. He pauses, taking a quick shallow breath before continuing.

“These clams were hunted to death for their symbology and connection to Omegas, so you can’t really get anything like it anymore.” Rorack finishes explaining. He presents it better in Keith’s line of vision, turning it in the light to get all the angles highlighted. Keith, to all the Alpha’s delights, purrs and beckons them closer with his enticingly friendly scent. 

Rorack sets the jewelry in his small hand which has started to move towards the gift, albeit weakly. He must have just woken up. He smooths the pads of his fingers over the pearls. They are attached to the clam with gold, which the edge of the shell is dipped in as well. He shakily lifts his arm up to bring it closer to his eyes which gleam similarly to the pearls. The small spheres hold a purplish tint and gleam translucently like crystals. Keith when he finally brings it to his face can see the little piece of sand at its core. It is strangely white, and reminds Keith of a single star floating in the night sky. Feathers hang from the grooves of the shell, somehow poked in, stems coated with gold as well. They are blue and white, and so very soft. Keith quite likes the gift in his hand, a nice light weight. Not as heavy as some of the things Zarkon had given him to wear; heavy gold and red jewels. This is basically as light as air in comparison, and made with much more finesse than something made to withstand battle.

“Zarkon, my brother and I used to go down to the beach to bring these back for our Omega parents. We would race each other back, and they would catch us in their arms, and we would show them what we had found digging through the sand. They taught us all we know when our Alphas were away. And when our Alphas came back, well, it was a lot less fun.” Rorack laughs. Zarkon huffs, but agrees.

“Yes, there were a lot more sea animals around then. His mother made jewelry out of them, like the hollow bones of the birds and their blue feathers. She was one of the best jewelers, and last true master of the art.” Zarkon explains. Keith hums in interest, eyes wide. He loves the stories they tell him. It is the most interesting part of his often long monotonous days, broken body or not.

“I can get you more, if you’d like. Zarkon had never kept anything, and so most of my collection had already been raided for Honerva.” Rorack laughs loud. Zarkon stiffens in shock, growling suddenly.

Keith’s eyebrows draw in confusion.

“Ho...nerva?” He asks, raspier than usual. He intensifies his scent to draw the Alphas back to him. Zarkon moves him into his arms instinctively, even if he wants to fight.

“I told you about her before, starlight. My past mate.” Zarkon tells him. Keith hums in recognition. He rubs his mate’s hand, thumb circling the top, the other fingers laced between the thicker digits. 

Keith pulls his mate closer, leaning his face on his arm. He motions towards Krolia, pointing to his face.

“Of course, Keith.” She says, moving in closer. Rorack sits stiffly on the bed now. Keith lifts his legs to lay on his lap, making Rorack laugh slightly. The Alpha massages his muscles, pressing into the pads of his feet. He giggles a little, wincing but still laughing in rasps as Krolia removes his bandages. Zarkon glares at Rorack again, but Keith growls at him.

“No… fun.” Keith says with a smirk in Zarkon’s direction.

“You are injured, this is not  _ fun _ .” Zarkon says with a serious expression. 

Keith huffs, petting his mate’s face with a gentle playful slap. The hand slides down lazily, both Keith and Rorack giving him a goofy smile. Krolia and Zarkon only give the two laughing men pointed looks while redoing Keith’s bandages. 

“Rorack, you will be the death of us.” Krolia finally speaks up. Keith did not notice her silence at first, too caught up in the conversation to notice. It is strange to Keith how she blends into the shadows, the side lines, all too easily. He almost misses it every time. He wonders how she does it.

It’s only been about a week since the attack, but Keith barely remembers any of it in his panic. He remembers smelling Rorack before passing out, so he knows the Alpha found him. Rorack makes him happy, he reminds him of his father. His hair is white, though, and he has longer braided hair, three of them entwined into one thicker one. He has ruddy maroon marks on his cheeks and forehead, under his eyes and ears. Keith has seen some like him, but they are few and far between. He is very funny, unlike his mother and mate.

The bandages once removed are crusty from sweat. There is little to no blood left, thankfully mostly just the yellow residue from the balm. Keith’s ass hurts from laying on the bed for so long, and he doesn’t appreciate not being able to walk around with his mate anymore. He hates being cooped up in here, it’s torture to not be able to train, to sightsee or bathe up the mountain.

“Zarkon…m’ cold.” Keith whines. He snuggles up to his mate, not actually cold. He feels fine, but he wants his mate to pay more attention to him. He just feels unusually needy lately; exposed, unprotected. And his mate has been adverse to touching him past a quick kiss or two.

Zarkon huffs, but works faster rebandaging him with Krolia. When they are done, he tucks Keith back into the bed, holding his hand once again. This is not what Keith wanted at all.

“Hold me.” Keith rasps. He feels frustrated, feels the emotion growing when his mate denies him again, removing himself from the bed and their single point of connection.

“Rorack, we have things to do today.” Zarkon says while walking out of the bedroom. Rorack looks at Zarkon with a confused look, glancing back at Keith’s frustrated and betrayed face. 

“I suppose, if it pertains to something more important than Keith, if that is what you are suggesting.” Rorack snarks.

“Nothing is more important than Keith’s safety.” Zarkon glares with heat. Rorack gets up and follows after that, waiting in the doorway to glance back at Krolia for a second, nodding his head. She nods back, eyes a growing sandstorm of fire and wind. Keith can only look on as the silent agreement takes place, bound and alone.


	5. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes a friend (who we will see again in the future) and they finally leave for the "Raid". Zarkon is.... difficult, as always.

_ Keith, are you okay? _ Shiro asks him. Keith had finally found a time to enter the astral plains without Zarkon following his every move. It’s been about a month of waiting, a month of healing and being bed bound. Shiro and the others were told of what happened right away. Shiro admits they already had intelligence from someone undercover about what happened. Keith fills them in in detail, though, explaining more of the personal side of things.

He sustains none of his injuries here, but the soul aching pains of what happened, what is happening, still persists.

_ I am, for the most part. Zarkon is even more protective of me, and I am confined to our den until I am healed. He says after that though, we will depart into the wastes together, and that I will not be permitted to leave his side.  _ Keith explains. Shiro, Hunk and Allura groom his mane as he speaks.

_ All our plans are in order, our allies will get you when the moon is highest in five months time. _

Keith nods at Shiro’s words. They plan to leave before Keith gives birth, since it would be more arduous to feed and care for newborn cubs while traveling. They can make it back to Shiro’s territory in time if everything goes to plan. 

There is the green lion here now, a small woman Beta named pidge. She is well versed in astronomy and kinds of magic that Allura is not. Allura prefers to use the star’s magic, while Pidge prefers… something else. Keith isn’t sure what it is, or how it works. Little sparks, like fire, but Keith knows it isn't fire. She says it’s light, but the sparks are hot and colorful, making pictures that disappear at will. She says it is old Altean tech, but it requires some sort of magical ability to use that most Galra simply don’t possess. She cheated the Altean magical system, she explains to Keith. He tilts his head, a bit confused, but she doesn’t explain further.

A roar is heard from far away making Keith pant in a sense of anxiousness. Zarkon is looking for him, and he hopes he doesn’t smell too badly like the others. 

He is forced to run to his mate, back to his territory. He slows when his mate enters his view, the Alpha running up to him. Zarkon nudges him down to the ground in worry, licking his face.

_ Where were you?  _ Zarkon asks seriously. Keith doesn’t know what to say, so he just tells him the truth.

_ I miss running around. Being bound to our bed makes me restless. _ Keith rumbles as his mate gives him affection, more than he has in a while. Like kisses, or cuddling or sex. It is almost like his mate has imposed a probation on those things; a strict rule forbidding physical, or even verbal, affection. He misses his affection, his praise. Maybe now that he is injured his mate will look elsewhere, maybe someone like Sendak.

  
  


Keith wakes to the morning sun peeking through the entrance, and the bustling of servants, cubs and free people, the chirping of the birds. He is healing well, able to rise and take care of himself in the mornings when his mate leaves, though he has been sick, nauseous. Krolia has been too busy lately with her duties, Rorack all the same. Zarkon, when he does come back to their den, is busy with other things: writing on scrolls, polishing his armor, sending servants to and fro with orders. Keith is not allowed out of bed when Zarkon is there. He needs to be in one place, one where he can be seen from where his Alpha works. The exit to his side, and Keith in his front line of sight. Keith is not touched, is not talked to unless Zarkon has a short message for him, and even those are few and far between. Keith is ignored as well when he tries to speak to his mate. 

“Zarkon, please.” Keith tries with a soft rasp. He needs anything from his Alpha, just anything. 

The Alpha only keeps writing with his charcoal. Maybe he didn’t hear him, though Keith knows that is not likely

“Alpha.” Keith tries again. “Am I a burden to you?” He asks. Maybe a question will get him to talk, reveal whatever the real issue is.

Zarkon finally raises his head with his weary eyes. “Of course you are. I do everything for you, everything I do is in the goal to please you, only you.” Zarkon says. He stays on the ground, continuing his work the moment he is done speaking. 

Keith feels as if he is struck. “What is that supposed to mean?” Keith starts with growing anger. He gets no answer, only the scratch of charcoal against yellow paper. He screams into his bunched up bedding, his anger starting to hurt deep in his chest. He feels his claws extend, digging into his stomach wound. The bandaging helps keep his nails at bay, but the linen can only do so much. He is bleeding again. Blood soaks his fingers, and seeps out more and more. He cries out in pain when he finally registers what he did. He shuffles off of the bed, eliciting a warning growl from his Alpha. Keith pays him no mind, ignoring him back in favor of the medical supplies at the corner of the room.

Through blurry vision he can see his mate rise to go to him. He is flipped onto his back, his Alpha’s hands  _ finally _ on him. He trills from the pleasure of the act, the pain even intensifies the blissful feeling. 

“Alpha please.” Keith cries again. “I need you.” He rasps. His nausea is coming up again, intensifying. 

Zarkon undos his wrecked bandages, grabbing the supplies Keith was shambling towards before. He tightly wraps Keith back up into the bandages with a scowl. Keith can tell he is thinking up some inane idea in his head again. All Keith can think is: What is it this time? 

“I will give you to the Druids, maybe you will get better sooner.” Zarkon says. Keith suddenly grasps his mate in shock and boiling rage.

“Don’t abandon me with strangers, look where it got me last time!” The Omega shouts. His Alpha doesn’t give in, though, merely gritting his teeth in his own frustration. Keith is picked up bridal style, held tightly like a struggling prisoner as to not irritate his wounds with his protests.

“You need proper care without being in danger of the outside. I let you around my subordinates, and look at what happened; they tried to kill you the moment their master looked away.” Zarkon says to his struggling mate. “You are only here to be safe, only alive to be mine, starlight. The Druids might be a good place for you to stay until the climate calms as they do not care for my underlings, or your designation.” He explains. Keith fights him harder like if he stops he will be sent to die. Zarkon ignores him, though. His mind is set in stone, not willing to listen to Keith.

“Don’t abandon me.” Keith repeats. He slumps against his mate, still tense and flighty. Fighting is getting him nowhere, though the urge still remains.

“I won’t, starlight. It will only be until you are well enough to join me again. When you are well enough to travel, we will leave together.” Zarkon explains once again. 

Nothing, no amount of his reassuring, can calm his still resisting mate. He feels conflicted, this is what he was taught was best to help Omegas. To give them space as they healed, to leave them alone. This is what his Omega father had told him, and he reminded Zarkon almost every day and night to leave him alone, to go play outside with his friends, to just go to sleep. Why is Keith not responding the same way? What does Keith need that he has not already provided? Fine clothes, spiced food, expensive adornments, and a comfortable den to reside in. He will never admit he does not know what to do, does not know how to handle this. Rorack might, but he has already asked too much of him.

Zarkon walks out of their den and into the morning sunlight. It is hot today, and it will only continue to get hotter as the days pass. Their cubs will be born when the air shifts to something a bit cooler again. 

  
  


The Druids are a sect of halfbreeds. They could not be with their Altean parents, and so they pledged their loyalties to Zarkon. They come in handy with their practices, and can heal almost anything. Or hurt almost anything, but he knows Keith will be safer there than in his own den. That is all that matters to the Alpha, the safety of his family and the prosperous longevity of their lives. The Goddess’ fruit has been sowed and so it must be pruned and harvested for all it’s gifts. Nothing may be wasted, and nothing shall be sold.

The Druid’s dens lay farther up the mountains so they have access to their own hot springs. The dens go all the way to the ground, mostly for the convenience to those in need of immediate medical attention. Zarkon enters the main building, quaint but also more grand than the other buildings, made in the shadows of Altean architecture. None of them expose their names to the outsiders, not even to Zarkon, so he has trouble finding the woman who treated Keith right away. Thankfully the others are helpful in his plight, and send an urgent message to the woman.

She strides in, blood up to her forearms. Zarkon can tell it’s her by her scent and her small slim figure. Her pointed brown ears twitch in irritation, asking what the matter is.

“My Omega needs further personal care, I fear I am too busy at the moment to fully care for him, and I do not wish to agitate him further.” Zarkon explains to the masked woman. He is instructed to bring him with her further into the main building, and he complies immediately. Their ire is the last he wants to strike.

The main building is humble but contains ancient Altean and Galran scriptures and precious antiques. There are rooms for creating paints, entire wings for medical purposes and ones for storage and reading the restored texts. Keith will like it here. One thing Zarkon knows about Keith is that he likes to learn, whether it is combat training or the history Zarkon is not ready to give to him. His constant questions tend to veer off of cute to prying, and he dreads the day he cannot deny him knowledge any longer. He can’t know the full extent of the raids, the horrors that Zarkon had wrought in the name of keeping order. He likes how dumb Keith is, how he is in the dark. It feels good to have an escape from his life and to just be with his mate. His small, sweet innocent Omega.

“Alpha.” Keith tries again, but he is shushed by Zarkon, who kisses his forehead.

“Starlight, stay here until it is time to leave.” Zarkon tells him, laying him on the plush bed the Druid points at. Keith tugs weakly at his armor straps, claws digging into his clothes leaving rips.

“Don’t abandon me, I’ll do what you want, Alpha, don’t go.” Keith continues to beg. He has lost most of his critical thinking, reverting to just instinct. All he can think of is his Alpha, how his Alpha is leaving him when he is injured. He needs to keep his Alpha there with him, to stay and protect Keith. But he doesn’t want to, he wants to leave Keith, just like all the other Alphas. 

“I’m not abandoning you, you need some space to get better is all.” Zarkon reassures deaf ears. Keith wants to tell him that he is the one not listening, that Keith is telling him what he needs, but that is not what comes out. Just the broken record of begging for him to stay with Keith. The Omega is restrained as his mate walks away, not looking back.

Keith looks up at the woman in the mask, recognizing her weird Beta scent. He sees she has dark hairless ears, ones similar to Zarkon’s in that they are small and pointed. They aren’t like his or Sendak’s, nor are they purple in hue. He can see white iridescent hair poke out from under her hood as well, shining like Rorack’s gift to him.

“Is he abandoning me here?” Keith asks her with glared eyes. They are wet and shine in the bright light streaming through the high windows.

“He will come back, I doubt he can resist his Omega for long.” She soothes him. “He is a fool stuck in his own delusions, and he won’t be able to stay away. Things might be different if he let you mark him back, but that can’t be helped if he continues to be so insecure.” She explains to Keith, who has since become attentive in curiosity. 

His brows are drawn in confusion. His Alpha isn’t insecure, or deluded. He is very sure of himself. Very good, very strong, perfect Alpha. 

“At the very least you can learn instead of being stowed away like some sort of loot or bounty. It would be most beneficial if you learned the old Omegan ways; to make things with your mind and not just your body. Our Goddess did not give you nimble fingers and mind if not to weave or paint or draw. We can find something for you to learn here, something actually to your liking.” She speaks, further attending to his wounds. Keith is silent but nods, closing his eyes. The woman continues her work while comforting Keith with her speech. He doubts she is tending to soothe him, though. It has just been so long that someone had just  _ talked  _ to him.

“You have a lot of quintessential energy, did Zarkon tell you of your growing power, little cub?” She asks after a few minutes of poking and prodding with her silver tools and long painted nails. Keith opens his eyes to look at her in confusion, his raspy throat emitting a questioning noise.

“The pure magic that flows through your veins. The Goddess gives this to those she chooses as her champions, her most prized. You are one, judging from the marking on your chest.” She explains. 

“What powers?” Keith asks, and she shakes her head.

“I do not know exactly, but in Zarkon’s case a seemingly unlimited stamina, among other things I think you know better than I.” She says conversationally, a bit of a joking tone in her voice. They grow more comfortable with each other as the minutes pass and Keith calms from his stupor. They lend their conversation to other things; like all the things they can teach Keith. 

“We are attending the little scouting mission soon with those brutish Alphas. If you are as amicable normally as you are now my fellow colleagues might gladly allow you with us into the Altean ruins for study. It would be beneficial to draw some of your quintessence to help us, and I’m sure the others would love to dote over you, teach you some things you might be able to do.” She says, Keith can hear a bit of a lilting joke in her voice again, so he smiles a bit.

“Who were the Alteans?” Keith asks, making the woman laugh loudly. Keith feels himself blush, feeling stupid all of a sudden. 

“You really are left in the dark when it comes to history, aren’t you? There were more than just the Galra living in this land, people who came from the stars.” She laughs, but calms down after a bit. “I’m one of the oldest, and one of the last with most of their blood. Honerva and I were close when it came to our professions.” She explains. 

“Zarkon’s old mate? You knew her?” Keith asks.

“Of course he wouldn’t tell you much. It matters not anymore, it is in the past and there is nothing left in this plane to mourn.” She mumbles to him. She quiets when she ties up the last of his new bandages.

“There, little Omega. Rest for the rest of the week, and then we can see about providing interests for you to explore here, without the meddling of Alphas.” She says, lifting her mask a bit to reveal her mouth. She smiles lightly, pinching his cheek like he is a small cub. 

“Breakfast will be served soon, another will tend to you for the rest of the day since I am busy, but there will be time made for you at the end of the week. You are an interesting thing to study, and I fully intend to get to know you better.” She stands then, fluid like water. 

Keith only nods. He lays down fully now, closing his eyes for a few seconds as the woman walks out of the room. He reopens them to look around. High placed windows that are taller than they are long, and dangling dark jewels. Keith sniffs the air. Food is cooking, smelling like meat and herbs. He can smell his own blood as well, but it quickly fades as the smell of meat draws closer to his rooms. It grows closer and closer until another masked figure with the same strange smell knocks on the frame of the tall entrance holding a silver platter.

“Keith, I presume?” The man asks. Keith nods, and the man walks in. He sets the tray down onto a small low table tucked by Keith’s bed, inlaid into the floor like his own in his den. The man scoots the short long table over Keith, helping him sit up to eat.

“Enjoy your meal, Omega.” The man tells him. He says Omega unlike the others outside the Druid’s place. Actually, they tend to say it reverently. 

“Thanks.” Keith replies. He digs in right away, the man watching him.

“You also have a visitor. I will send them in right away.” He mentions, walking out before Keith can say anything. He wonders who is here to see him.

  
  


Puna peeks their head into the room once the man leaves. She has a thick coat of dust in her fur and paws. 

“Hey there, I missed you.” Keith tells her. She has a female presence lately, and her mane is growing longer. Musta and her have been spending most of their time together, away from the mated couple. Keith and Zarkon have no idea where they have been, but they can handle themselves.

_ It is nice here _ Puna says, curling onto the bed. Keith pets her, feeling even more calm. 

“Yes, people actually want to talk to me here.” Keith tells her.

_ They’re weird  _ Puna thinks. The Omega lets out a raspy laugh, hugging her head to his bare chest. He wants to ask for his clothes. Zarkon had not brought his clothes, nor had he made any mention of them.

  
  
  


The man came back at noon, and at night. The night visit he helped Keith wash up before bed, changing his linens and giving him dinner. They spoke some more, Keith asking about the man’s duties. All he said was that he tends to the injured before asking about Keith. 

“I’m only allowed to stay inside unless Zarkon wants to bring me around for something.” Keith tells him. The man tilts his head.

“You must be his most closest advisor like the Omega of Unjuack, the Great Explorer. He gave the last word to his mate, Trigna, and even brought her overseas to lead in negotiations.” The masked man tries to draw parallels, but Keith shakes his head. Whoever this historical figure is, it is not like Zarkon and him.

“It is more like I am some burden he must carry. He said so himself today.” Keith looks away in embarrassment. He isn’t smart, nor would his mate ever listen to him for important things. The man looks at him with a feeling of incredulity, leaning in further.

“You are an Omega, though? One with the Goddess’ direct blessing? Are you not worshiped?” He asks in genuine confusion. “The Priestess said Omegas are sacred; do they not treat you as such out there?” He asks some more. 

“I… I don’t know. Some want me dead, but I’m not sure what that’s about. And everyone either asks like I don’t exist or they glare and whisper.” Keith explains to him. The man stares at him still, and he reaches out to wipe at Keith’s sweaty face with the soft washcloth. 

“Well we will treat you better. No one outside can enter the temple without the High Priestess' permission, and if they try, well, she has her magic.” He reassures him, exemplifying the feeling with a hug. Keith goes still, but leans into it after a few seconds. 

“Can you do magic?” Keith asks him. The mask glints in the silvery moonlight with his nod.

“Of course! We all can, even just a bit. You can too, probably, with the Goddess' clear marking.” He explains with an enthusiastic voice.

“I can get you some tomes to study tomorrow morning.” He offers, and Keith agrees. 

“I would like to try.” He tells him while the man removes the short table to its original position. They talk a little more before the man must go get ready for bed himself, giving Puna a tentative pat on the head before leaving, much to her enjoyment.

Keith sleeps uneasy that night again, Puna luring him into rest. 

  
  


He opens his eyes to the Astral Plains again. His lion paws ripple the water under him as he walks aimlessly. He does not feel like finding a play partner for once, not looking for safety. He wants to feel something for once other than pain or carnal pleasure or loneliness. He misses walking the wastes searching for food and returning to provide for his father. He misses the nice uncomplicated quiet, the lack of feeling lonely in it.

He wanders until he finds himself in a place that looks like his memories of the wastes, but more mysterious. The sky is a pink color with smoke clouds, and the sand has a deep purple blue tint. It feels soft like his hair after a deep wash, and looks like it too. Water splashes against the sandy banks, but the water looks more like fabric and is much too shallow to bathe in. It is inky black as well. 

He can feel a presence around his territory, stalking the edge. A roar, Zarkon is here looking for him, confused. Keith does not go to him, does not acquiesce this time. He does not want to see him.

Keith flinches when the Alpha walks into his domain, sure at first, but he only grows more tentative as he searches for Keith. He wonders if this is how Shiro or Zarkon feel when he enters their territory, if it feels this invasive all the time. 

The Omega sneaks his way around the area, eventually following Zarkon, stalking him. He knows he can’t find Keith if he doesn’t want him to. Tunnels and small hills form at Keith’s wishes, making it difficult to get a high ground, or to search a definite area. The Omega feels good tracking his prey, hunting instincts urging him to wait and strike when the Alpha least expects it. Aim for the throat. 

_ Keith! I know you're out there. I have to talk to you. _ Zarkon calls out to him. Little does he know the man in question is a mere fifteen feet away. The Alpha’s scent is strong, trying to overpower the ever present scent of the Omega. 

Keith strikes when Zarkon turns back to his own territory in defeat. There’s something about pouncing onto the powerful back and biting into the flesh that gets Keith going; igniting the true extent of the bloodlust.

The Alpha roars in pain, struggling and trying to roll the smaller lion off his back. The Omega doesn’t let up easily though, biting into his scruff and scratching into thick scarred skin.

The Omega’s fun is cut short with a yowl when the Alpha pins him down, long teeth encasing his neck in a dominant display. Keith has no choice but to submit and relax, which signals to his Alpha he is done fighting. 

He grooms the Alpha when he is let go, licking the already closing wounds. He grumbles and licks Keith’s apologetically, the wounds not healing as fast and still bleeding.

_ Are you doing well? I can retrieve you immediately if you feel any unease. _ Zarkon tells him. Keith removes himself immediately, feeling hurt. 

_ You were the one who abandoned me  _ Keith growls at him. He spurns the Alpha away with his scent, glaring wildly.

_ I’ll be staying there until you get over your issues with my existence. I know you secretly hate me, anyways. I am just some weak, dumb burden that you can’t even bring yourself to talk to.  _ The Omega yells at the stoic Alpha. He only stares at Keith with stormy eyes, growing wet and dark.

_ Is that how you feel? _ His mate asks, but Keith only runs. He runs back to his territory, back to where he is most safe, where his woes cannot find his fiery eyes, and how they grow extinguished by the overflowing starlight that leaves his tear ducts.

He misses his mate, but this doesn't matter in the face of their insecurities.

  
  


The morning brings tears, nausea, and comfort from Puna. She grooms him before getting up and walking out of their room. Darkness still hangs over the desert, but the bird song has started to waft through the windows. The stars are starting to disappear when Puna comes back with the man. He is holding a cup of steaming tea and a dim candle. His mask is haphazardly tied to his face, and his robes are sloppily put on.

“What is wrong?” He asks. Keith shakes his head, eyes wet but hard.

“Thanks for getting up this early.” Is all he says, looking away when he takes the tea. The temperature is just right to sip down right away. He leans against the pillows behind him, and the lion that wedges her way behind him. The Druid sits beside him, at a respectable distance, and just waits.

They sit like that until breakfast is served, Puna licking his neck and hair.

“Is it possible to see my mother?” Keith asks him. The man nods, rising.

“Her name?” He asks. Keith tells him. “Well then, I will send for her right away.” He reassures him, leaving the room with Keith’s dirty dishes.

  
  
  


It takes about an hour before a scowling Krolia is coerced into the room. Keith sits back up, greeting her with hopeful eyes. She looks down at him in surprise, instantly going onto her knees to hug him. He “oofs.” in surprise but returns the gesture with enthusiasm.

“I missed you.” Keith mumbles into the crook of her neck.

“I have too, I was so worried when Zarkon said we could not see you. And then the Druids came to get me, I thought you had died, or worse.” She reveals. Keith holds her tighter.

“I like it here, but I miss you and Rorack. I wish Zarkon would just listen to me.” Keith scrunches his eyes in frustration. Krolia lays him back down onto the pillows, sitting down onto the polished volcanic stone. The Druid still stands at the entrance until Keith nods him away with thankful eyes.

“Krolia, It might be best I stay here until we leave for the raid. I feel safer here than out there, and Zarkon cannot get to me here unless I want him to.” Keith tells her. She gives him soft eyes, tucking his hair behind his ear.

“That is no issue, just as long as Rorack and I may visit you every once and awhile.” She tells him with a serious face. It turns back to a calm softness.

“Do you want me to tell you about our people?” Krolia asks him. Keith looks at her confused.

“Sure?” He says. She hums.

“Our clan is from across the desert. We were a great clan once, but our numbers diminished when the empire expanded. Our leaders brought us farther away. We lost so much when the move happened, my father told me. Tapestries and graves left unattended, when they came back for them they were burned and crushed, dug up and looted.” She tells him. They move to a more comfortable position, Krolia behind Keith and supporting his head on her shoulder. He is held like a cub other than the hand resting on his growing stomach. Puna lays on his lap.

“I can braid your hair, if you’d like. Our leaders and Omegas wear it as such, to have your hair free is that of an unmated person, or a cub. Omegas are the leaders in the home, much like how it was here, but our practice remains. They marry later than most, and bear children even later, if ever. They can choose their life, and pass those experiences onto the next ones born.” She explains to him. Her fingers part his hair into thirds. Keith is still and stays that way when she starts the process.

“Why were Omega’s driven away? Why am I hated by my mate’s people?” Keith asks her. He can feel tears of frustration well in his eyes. “I just want to be with him as partners, like we do alone but all the time.”

“The raiders were jealous and they did what they did best, Keith. They destroyed what was withholding what they wanted. Everyone wants things. I want you to be safe, but I can’t always do that, so I fight to keep you safe.” Krolia answers his questions. His scalp is tugged so Krolia can get a tighter and neater braid. 

“Yes, but, I don’t understand what I did wrong to make them hate me, to make Zarkon dislike me the past month.” Keith forlorns. Krolia continues steadfast in her work.

“The sooner you realize it is not your fault the sooner you will be happier.” She yanks on his hair, making him jump a bit. 

“See? That pain you felt wasn’t your fault.” Krolia says, planting a chaste kiss to his forehead locks. Shorter parts of his hair cover his forehead still, his ears more exposed.

“I see.” Keith replies with a small tight smile.

Krolia nods, moving him more comfortably in her arms. 

“Don’t worry, cub. I may not trust the Druid’s but it seems you are at least in their loyalties. They are elusive, but you hold the mark of our Goddess, and they are her most devout worshippers.” She nuzzles him. It’s just like how his father did when he was younger.

“I still miss dad.” Keith closes his eyes, wiping away the tears. “Why did you leave?” Keith asks. He has been wondering about it for the last long lonely month.

“I had to to protect you, my only cub, and my only mate. I remember the day you were born clear as daylight. Your markings glowed like starlight, and your ears were twitching in curiosity, your eyes not opened yet. Your little nose was twitching for my milk, and I could do nothing but cry in joy and give you everything I had. I want that experience for you too, Keith. That’s why I left, I wanted whatever joy I had for having you to be the experience you had with your own cubs, if you ever had any. The time I was away, I was fighting for you and your rights to a life I have only heard about from my elders. An Omega cannot have that life if things don’t change here.” She whispers into his hair. Their conversation was quiet to start, but it only got quieter. It teetered off to silence, Keith only holding her hand. He can’t talk without crying, and that is the last thing they need.

  
  


Dinner for two is sent to Keith’s room. The man doesn’t stay this time, but rather leaves the washcloths and balms with a nod.

Krolia cares for Keith’s wounds and Keith watches with apt attention. He winces at the unskilled use of the medical tools, but otherwise feels fine. 

The last month as Keith’s wounds healed his nipples have gotten larger and more sensitive. Nausea has been worsening as well, he often needs a sick bucket with his chamber pot. 

They talk all day in bed exchanging stories of what they had missed. Lunch and then eventually dinner were served, Krolia staying with Keith in the bed through the night. She leaves in the morning with a comforting hug, promising to visit Keith again soon.

When she leaves, the Druid taking care of him gives him a note sealed with black wax. 

“Do you wish I read it to you?” He asks. Keith shakes his head no, asking for him to stay for breakfast though. He got instantly lonely without Krolia there to hold him, so any company is preferred. 

Keith picks at the wax, finding strange enjoyment from it. He rips the paper a bit opening it, but otherwise the note is unscathed. The smudged writing is neat and difficult to read for Keith, wording too complicated to read every word.

_ Starlight, _

_ I miss you, though I fear if I visit I will sweep you away and never return.  _

_ It will be only a few weeks more- around three more, maybe four at the most, until I do the very thing I fear as of now. Even if we must return eventually, I wish to merely hold you under the stars as we bask in each other. The open wastes calls to you, and I know you will be happier there by my side. _

_ I know we left each other on a sour note, but I wish to make it up to you. Your clothes will be sent, and bedding too. I wish you to still rest in luxury, and when we travel the same standards will still be upheld.  _

_ May our letters still continue? My behavior wasn’t the best, but I am busy, too busy. I felt as if I stopped at any moment everything would crumble under my feet. Your assault was taxing for everyone to come to terms with. I have worked every day to make your life here better and safer than before. I have sent along a gift, if you wish to keep it is up to you. It reminded me of you since you are starlight in my eyes. Send it back to me with this letter if you wish to not continue a conversation until we see each other next. _

_ Yours Forever, _

_ Z _

  
  


Keith turns to the Druid, asking for the gift. They nod, handing him a strange bauble. It is made of glass and hollow like a bubble. A single flower sits inside, perfect and new like it was freshly picked. The liquid holding it is clear with a yellow and rainbow glow. A silver necklace attached to the sphere allows Keith to hang it around his neck with a smile. His fingers smooth along the delicate glass curiously.

“Can I get some writing, ugh, stuff?” Keith asks. He plays with the bauble a little longer, holding it up to the light as the Druid leaves to grab graphite and paper. He thinks about what he wants to write.

It takes a few minutes but the man rushes back in in what Keith feels is excitement.

“Here you go.” He says. Keith thanks him, a pensive look on his face. 

Now what to write? Keith knows he still loves his Alpha, that he still wants him. But he surely doesn’t need him, not here. If he is to accept what his mate had said as true, he forgives his mate. Krolia and Rorack had been rattled, Zarkon just the same. He had been shaken, and is still shaken, though to him the attack wasn’t a complete surprise. What makes Keith hurt more is how Zarkon had turned a cold shoulder on him, what he had said hurt Keith.

His fingers smooth flat the blank paper, hands getting to work. He starts with this:

_ Zarcon, _

_ Thank you for the flower. I wish to hold your head on my legs, but I can not because you keep pushing me away. _

_ I do not wish for gifts, only to be loved by you like you do as we are alone together. Like when I was in good health. _

_ Here is the gift back. Send it back with your next letter. I will leave a kiss on the bottom so we can say goodbye better. _

_ I am sad you remove me from you. I am very comfortable here. Do not worry. I am safe. Miss you. But you hurt me, so I do not miss you. Do not visit if not to bring us together.  _

_ Send another soon, _

_ Keith _

  
  


Keith nods, showing the Druid. He checks through spelling, grammar, but ultimately the only thing he changes is the first spelling mistake, smudging and rewriting the “c” to a “k”. They laugh a little together before the masked man sets up the wax melter. A candle is lit with a snap of his fingers, the red wax pellets slowly melting. Keith pours the wax onto the folded paper with excitement from the little spout. He saw Zarkon use something similar, but he was never allowed to pour the wax. Those “important” letters Zarkon had written were in ink, and sent in a waterproof parcel. The wax was usually stamped too with a symbol of a lion. There are no stamps this time. 

“Let's get this to your mate right away! I wonder how long he will wait to send another. If he sends one back right away…” The druid giggles in giddiness. 

“It is like a romance story! This is so sweet.” He rambles, walking out the door letter and bauble in hand. The wax melting equipment is still on the floor, so is the sharpened graphite. Keith sighs. He lays down on the bed again, closing his eyes. It is only mid morning, not even midday. But nonetheless he is tired. He has been throwing up all month, sad, stressed, tired, injured. Maybe through letters they will be able to communicate more heartfelt, more true to how they feel.

Keith only hopes.

  
  


Lunch is brought by the Druid, who has already sent his letter and received one in turn. Keith thanks him, the bauble attached to the seal of the new letter. He allows the Druid to place the low table over his lap, setting the warm pot of slow cooked meat and vegetable down, a small cool pot of water, and a sweet black fruit with white seeds. The meat of the fruit is a purplish swirl of cosmos with the small white seeds.

“They grow  _ Graox _ fruit here as a crop down by the coastline. Zarkon had these sent up with the letter.” He said. 

“Thanks. Do you want some?” Keith asks. The man nods, hand out to take a half. Keith gives him one, digging into his own. 

It tastes sweet, a bit of a tang but nothing too overwhelming. The fruit is juicy and wet, the juice slipping past his lips and down his chin. They laugh, the Druid in the same predicament. His mask has slipped up to eat revealing medium toned skin. His hair is light gray and silky. 

“Can I ask your name? We are going to be hanging out alot, anyways.” Keith asks. The Druid’s mouth quirks exposing sharp teeth.

“You can call me Juni, since I like you so much.” Juni says. Keith smiles back.

“Well I like you too, you make this a lot less boring.” They laugh again.

“Now let us finish lunch, then we can open that letter! I’m going crazy in excitement.” Juni nearly squeals.

Keith uses his fork to shovel his food into his mouth, and when he is done with that he downs his water. The letter is next, he opens it quickly this time in excitement, holding it up to the light for a better look. The bauble is left on the table. 

_ Starlight _ ,

_ I was distraught when the gift and letter were sent back, but was instantly relieved after I read your message. You are always so full of surprises.  _

_ Place the flower around your neck, it’s formally a promise to keep eachother close even when away. It’s filled with my quintessence, and a flower that is in season now. We make perfume out of them, and the fruit of the germinated ones are exported and well desired. They say the fruit is tangier than others grown more inland. I sent one along, hopefully we can enjoy one together soon.  _

_ I only wish the best for you, I’m sorry I sent you away so rashly. I won’t encroach into your space as you wished, but I expect a cloth with your scent sent my way by tomorrow. It has already started to fade from our den and that is unacceptable. _

  
  


_ Yours, _

_ Z _

  
  


Keith rereads some of the more difficult language, asking Juni for help. He gives it feely, a little too excited and jittery by the romantic prospects the Omega has going on. A blush has spread over Keith’s face at Juni’s squawk at the last part.

“That’s so… ahhh!” Juni squeals. “Romantic!” He rocks on his bottom, hands clasped close to his chest in excitement.

“Where are you going to give him your scent? The neck is the most romantic spot but the wrists are a sign of trust and-”

“Calm down, it all smells the same, anyways.” Keith says with growing annoyance, but mostly embarrassment. All this positive attention is making him slightly woozy. Keith lays back down, placing the necklace over his head.

“Can you get me something soft to scent for him?” Keith asks more softly. He looks at a slightly less excited Juni, who nods in renewed excitement. Keith looks away from the entrance to his room out of one of the windows. He holds the quintessence filled sphere close to his heart. It feels slightly warm like freshly drawn blood safely contained neatly in his hand. He wonders when Zarkon had it made, his blood drawn and harvested.

Juni startles Keith when he strides into the room unannounced holding a pillow and blanket and a small box. He flops the bedding onto Keith, setting the box down on the table. Keith looks in to see writing supplies, red wax and a lion stamp. It looks almost identical to Zarkon’s letter seal, but the lion is faced sideways rather than looking straight onto the viewer. It looks more like Puna as well. Keith wonders where she went. She must have missed Musta and left. Or maybe a bath was in order, she seemed to be dusty.

  
  


Keith writes his letter back.

_ Zarkon, _

_ I tire of letters. Please send yourself or someone else that is more interesting than words on paper.  _

_ It's the only way you are getting my scent. If you miss it so much come get it yourself. _

  
  


_ Keith _

  
  


The Omega folds the letter shut, not bothering to stamp it closed and hands it to Juni.

  
  


“My next letter is done. Just send this right away, I doubt he’ll do as I say for once, though.” Keith smiles. Juni makes a confused noise but scuttles away in excitement anyways. Keith sleeps. He is tired with his mate’s fussing when he won’t even come see Keith.

  
  
  


When Keith wakes it is for dinner. Juni returns with no letter and no gifts, only a hot stew with a spicy aftertaste. It is mild in comparison to other meals he has had here, but he enjoys the mild flavors and the quiet he is afforded in his room.

“May I ask what it is you sent to Emperor Zarkon?” Juni asks with a hint of trepidation. 

“Just to… you know. I’m just sick of him making a distance between us. It changed after I got hurt. He just closed off from me.” Keith sighs. He lays on his side, facing away from Juni. His face feels too tight, and his chest is the same with it’s painful pull. His eyes feel strangely tight too, more painful than his chest. 

He tries not to flinch at the tentative hand that wipes away sweat with a damp cloth. He allows Juni to clean the sweat damp hair off. Zarkon would pet his back when he thought Keith was sleeping, the hair there soft and downy. Now that he thinks of it, Zarkon would pet him alot. He would touch Keith mainly with a soft hand, a comforting whisper in the night. He liked it when he was treated with care and affection, not just cold staring and indifference. 

  
  


Juni is gone the next time he wakes, but the moon is still high in the sky and the temple is quiet. A figure sits on his window sill wearing a dark black outfit with a hood and mask. They are large, and are having troubles squeezing through. Keith starts to yell in a panic until the mask comes off revealing Rorack’s widened eyes and grizzled face. A fresh scar lays on his face, a slash across the forehead.

“What are you doing here?” Keith asks him. Rorack hops down as silent as a shadow, grin on his face.

“Those Druids are being annoying, not allowing me or Krolia to see you. I just needed to know you were, y’know, okay. Not having your quintessence sucked dry, and all o’that.” He shrugs, hugging Keith with a gusto only parents can have.

“I’m… fine. Don’t worry.” Keith pushes out. The breath from his lungs have been squeezed out. He takes a deep breath once let go, allowing the old Alpha to sit on the bed with him.

“That’s good. Zarkon has all but gone crazy again without you out there.” Rorack tells him, laying against the wall. “He attacked me when I tried to talk some sense into him.” He winces.

Keith is shocked.

“He attacked you?” Keith asks. He leans forward to inspect the pink scar.

“Yes, he gets like that sometimes. Don’t worry about it, kid. Krolia had told me about your...plan.” Rorack says cryptically. Keith freezes, jumping away.

“Is she just telling everyone, now?” He asks defensively, teeth bared and ears forward. The Alpha puts his hands up, face pulled in a tight smile.

“Don’t worry about it, kid. I’m gonna help you get out of here, Krolia and I are gonna leave with you.” He explains.

“We have certain… friends, who wish to get you away and back to your real homeland, your real clan. We have stayed away for too long, and I miss my brother dearly, and the others wish to meet you. Krolia should have brought you to them as soon as she could have, maybe you would have been safe there.” He sighs. He looks old and tired, resigned to some sort of fate. Keith almost understands. The first night he was here, presented to the whole populace like some sort of prize, the inability to escape Zarkon even on lion back. Their first coupling was even a form of bondage, a tie of the body and bloodline. And what Zarkon had said about him; how he was born to be his.

“Are we leaving at the same time? And you have a brother?” Keith opts to ask. Rorack nods, looking away.

“My friend at the time meant more than family. I thought I could change him, Keith. But Zarkon doesn’t like change. Once his father was defeated, he didn’t want to reverse what had been put in place. It’s not like he didn’t try, Keith, or that he didn’t hate what this empire has become, but the effects had already been set.” Rorack tells him with a grim look.

“We were friends once, but power corrupts those who are not careful. Maybe if life was simply kind to him, this would have never needed to happen to you, Keith.” He relaxes on the furs and blankets, back to the wall.

“Well it’s too late to change that now.” Keith shrugs. 

“Well then, Krolia gave me a letter to send you. She has been barred from seeing you until you get back from the raid, so you should really read this, maybe send a letter back with me. She is worried, even if she might not show it.” Rorack hands Keith a note written in ink, wax sealed with no symbol or origin.

“Thank you.” Keith whispers. He lights a candle for dim light, his eyes made for dusk and dawn. 

  
  


_ My son, _

  
  


_ I am horrified that we are barred from each other until months later in time. I fear we will be separated once again, and that I will never see my only remaining blood, your only remaining blood. _

_ Please promise me you will be safe. I will not stand to see our blood spilled for nothing, Goddess help our family we cannot lose any other.  _

_ You asked me for a name the day we reunited. Yorak is a family name, I nearly named you such, but I heard your name in a dream before I birthed you. It was surely a message from the Goddess to name you such. I always wondered what it means. Yorak I know is the name of a great leader; a strong minded individual who doesn’t back down from a threat. It was a name given to those who lead hunts of feral lions. It would be an honour if you would name one of my grandcubs such. _

  
  


_ May our blade be your protector and knowledge be your savior from death. _

  
  


Keith frowns, brows tense. He places the table over himself, getting to work writing a letter back. He can hear the birds start to chirp. He works faster, and curses at his rudimentary writing skills.

_ Mother, _

_ I will do everything to survive, if not for me then for you and everyone else. I will not lose my cubs. _

_ I can barely stand my helpless situation, and we will be reunited under the moon in time. All it takes is time. _

_ May we be spared from a cruel fate. _

  
  
  


Keith hands the letter to Rorack, who gets up and jumps to the window with strange ease.

“Sleep well, Keith.” He waves before dropping down the other side with a slight wheeze. Keith smiles, whispering good night. He sleeps the rest of the morning until Juni brings breakfast and books.

  
  
  


“Goodmorning, consort Keith.” Juni laughs behind his hand. Keith smiles at him from his place in bed.

“Good morning, my loyal servant.” Keith snorts. It has been about a week and nothing from Zarkon; nothing in person, letters or dreams. It is making him nervous after Rorack’s scar. Maybe he doesn’t want Zarkon to visit, what would he do to Keith?

“Breakfast, and some writing practice again per your request.” Juni sits down, placing the rice-like crop and heavy meat stew down on Keith’s table. 

“Thank you. I need to send a letter to Zarkon today, I’m worried.” Keith tells him. Juni quiets, setting the writing and reading lesson aside.

“Did someone tell you something?” Juni asks. Keith instantly shakes his head.

“No, he has been avoiding me in the astral plains, even when I  _ know _ he is there.” Keith explains with a half lie. Rorack did tell him more, but everything is equally concerning. Zarkon a week ago would seek him out, tolerating Keith hunting him, even. Maybe the letter was too far, or too aggressive rather than teasing.

“I see, I’m sure everything will work out, why don’t you, um, wait a bit? The High Priestess said he is busy.” He explains nervously, “I wasn’t supposed to tell you, but I think I will.” He continues.

Keith nods, holding his hand out in comfort. Juni takes it.

“She said not to allow you to contact him anymore, and that he is not allowed to visit or write until the raids. Something about protecting the Goddess’s gifts, or something like that.” Juni frowns a bit more.

“Thanks for telling me. Can you sneak a note out anyways? Just one, for me. I need to talk to him.” Keith begs, a whisper. Juni bites his lip, looks away.

“I can try, maybe under the guise of getting you some of your belongings?” Juni thinks aloud. Keith nods, affirming the plan.

“Say you are getting me more fruit, and actually get me more, I’ve been craving it. I also want more of my jewelry from my den.” Keith bites his lip too, “And…can you bring him my extra blanket? I think it will help him destress.” Keith decides. It will go back on what he said on the note, but he doubts the High Priestess is allowing his mate in anyways, Keith’s wishes or not. He has no doubts that she lied about being able to see his mother and whoever whenever, maybe just that once he saw Krolia was the last time.

“I’ll try my best. You have a right to be with your mate if you wish.” Juni whispers. They eat, practicing Keith’s letters, learning some new words and conventions. Under the guise Keith writes his letter.

_ Zarkon, _

_ We need to talk. _

_ The High Priestess is keeping us apart, I can’t get to you in the Astral Plains. I hope that isn’t you keeping me away again. _

_ I’ve been told I am not to write to you, and you not to me. _

_ Come get me if you wish, I will be in my room in the mornings, and the library in the afternoon from tomorrow onwards. _

  
  


_ Yours always, _

_ Keith _

  
  


He finishes. Maybe that is urgent enough? 

“Here, send this.” Keith says. Juni nods, lip bloody. 

“I’ll try my best, but if it’s intercepted… I’ll have to destroy it.” Juni warns him. Keith nods.

“Better safe than sorry.” Keith confirms.

  
  
  


Zarkon has trashed their den. Bedding lays haphazardly across the bedroom, pots shattered, tools and items scattered. His brain is both slower and faster, instinct growing more powerful than rationality. His Omega is gone, he needs to find him, get him back, protect and feed and scent and breed.

“Emperor Zarkon, a letter for you.” A small Druid says, Zarkon recognizes him by the scent of  _ Omega _ on his robes. 

Zarkon growls, taking the letter with a grunt. The druid runs away towards the more populated coastline; away from the temple. 

The Alpha crinkles the paper in his hurry, sniffing the paper. He gets a rush of pleasure from the scent of his Omega, he nearly licks the paper to savor the scent when he catches a glimpse of the “yours always”. He instantly reads the paper, eyes wide and rabid.

He growls, sauntering outside. He prowls to the temple in a incensed rage, barging in through the doors. The High Priestess is there to greet him, standing in his way. He can still track his mate, the scent is fainter here but the trail goes on.

“You don’t look so well, why don’t you sit and rest?” She suggests. The Alpha only walks past her, sniffing and inspecting. He lets out a growl, then a howl. He hears a response that is definitely his Omega, so he follows the call.

“You shouldn’t be here! You have no permission!” The Priestess argues. She quiets when Keith stumbles out of the medical wing, hand propping himself up on the wall.

“Zarkon, I missed you.” Keith says, allowing the Alpha to sweep him up into his arms. His nose is buried deep in his collarbone, sniffing and licking at the skin. Keith does the same to his jawline, but without the licking. 

Zarkon starts to walk away back to their den when the Priestess stops them.

“He is not allowed to leave without my permission.” She commands.

“Well what if I want to leave? I wish to be with my Alpha.” Keith glares. 

She says nothing for a second, but makes up her mind quickly.

“You may visit here, but you are still weakened and it would not be wise to leave our care. Zarkon is incompacitiated as well, and some unsavory people might take advantage.” She gives in with annoyance.

“Fine. Let’s go to my room, Alpha.” Keith says with closed eyes. Zarkon snuggles his throat, following Keith’s scent trail in the temple, the Omega in his arms.

Zarkon sets Keith onto the bed, laying over the smaller man. His weight is heavy but unbearing on his breath, and Keith feels safe.

“Zarkon…” Keith moans, hands roaming the Alpha’s expansive chest. He leaves kisses on his indigo-black chest marking, on his neck where his scent is strongest. His teeth scrape there, feeling instant endorphins when blood draws. He doesn’t get to bite, though. Zarkon pulls him away with wide eyes.

“Don’t bite.” He pants. He looks like he wants Keith to bite, and Keith knows he wants to. 

“Okay.” Keith says. 

The Alpha turns so that Keith is facing the wall, back to Zarkon’s chest. His large scarred hands hold Keith close, one on his stomach and another propped on the bed. Keith falls asleep, Zarkon following after about an hour.

  
  
  


Zarkon wakes in an unfamiliar bed, and an unfamiliar room. The scent is very familiar, very calming and very pregnant. With  _ his  _ offspring. He can smell it for sure now, the scent all but screams at him to stay close if not providing for his family. 

“Mmgh, Zarkon. Good morning.” Keith murmurs, content. That is all Zarkon wants, for his mate to be content. He grooms his small Omega, purring and rumbling.

“When you come back to your senses, you gotta go back and wait for me. We can’t risk anyone like Sendak trying to become Emperor behind your back.” Keith jokes. He only gets a growl and incoherent mumbling. Keith strokes his crests, closing his eyes again. He feels wonderful and refreshed, his eyes no longer sore and his body feels loose.

  
  
  
  


Zarkon gives him a kiss on his way out. Keith gives him one back, pulling the larger man down again before he can get away. Not that he wants to leave.

“Only a week or so more, Starlight.” Zarkon reminds him, petting Keith’s cheek. The Omega purrs and trills, closing his eyes. 

“I will just make sure to send scented items this time. If I knew you would get so… needy, I wouldn’t have denied you.” Keith promises. Zarkon shakes his head with a chuckle.

“It’s just the effect the situation I’ve put us in does to me. I will explain later on our trip.” Zarkon tells him, pulling away. He kisses Keith’s hand before leaving for real, a blushing Keith left to lay on his bed alone.

  
  
  


The following week Keith is fed well, better than usual. Juni has been “busy” with his actual duties in the afternoon, and the High Priestess has been teaching him in the Library. Keith has taken an interest in learning about sparring techniques, sea faring and agricultural practices of the coast. The history books are a favorite as well, but he can’t read a lot of the ancient texts, and needs to be read to. 

He waits anxiously the rest of the week, wanting to know what Zarkon is going to tell him later.

  
  
  
  


Zarkon stares at the braid in Keith’s hair. His inky locks shine unnaturally like magic, and the light framing his view from the window makes the rest of him glow. His pants still are tied tight around his bloated waist. It has been nearly three months since they joined their bodies together for the first time, a month since Zarkon tasted the sweetness between his legs. He can feel a lump in his throat forming in trepidation. He wants to call out to him, wants his Omega to run into his arms. 

“Keith?” He calls out from the doorway. The smaller man’s ears pin themselves up, rotating a bit. He turns then, eyes narrowed, mouth quirked in a sassy turn. 

“Are you here to take me?” Keith asks. His eyes shine in the sunlight beautifully. Zarkon can’t help but freeze. 

“I- I’m here to take you away for the raid.” He stutters in confirmation. Some Druids giggle at him from the dark corners of the room, behind bookshelves and other structures. His face heats up. He hasn’t felt this way since he first saw Honerva. She looked just as beautiful in the glow of the quintessence filled water, naked and bathing. He stood there stuttering and staring until Alfor pushed him in. When his head popped back up, she was standing there with Alfor, giggling at his predicament. He thinks of Keith and how divine he looked that first night. His cock is half hard under his armor, uncomfortable and straining. 

“Then stop staring and come and get me.” Keith snarks with a cocky smirk, the Omega only getting more comfortable on his cushions, finger scanning the pictures and letters on the page. 

Zarkon steels himself into a quaint walk, nearly giving in and running to him. 

The Alpha picks the Omega up from behind, slinging him over his shoulder. The smaller man drops his book to the floor in surprise, squirming.

“Put me down! I can walk.” Keith punctuates with a knee to the Alpha’s chestplate. Zarkon growls in frustration.

“If I do, you’ll run away, wouldn’t you?” Zarkon asks. 

“I won’t, your height is just making me feel sick! Stop joking around.” Keith says with a dizzy expression. 

“I will acquiesce to you this once.” Zarkon repostitions him to lay against his chest, tucked in his arms. Keith still whines to be put down, still feeling the same nauseous.

“Stop saying you’ll do what I want and then not doing it. I’m not lying about being sick.” Keith bites back, eyes daggers.

“As I said that first night together, you are my destined mate, I swore to find and protect you. If I leave you without the ample protection you can be swept away so easily in the crowd.” Zarkon teases.

Zarkon is slightly serious, though. Keith is a gift from their Goddess to Zarkon. A mate to love and protect and cherish after she took away his first. Of course Zarkon is going to want to pick him up and not allow his tiny feet to touch the ground. He could get kidnapped again if his body leaves the safety and comfort of his mate’s.

Zarkon sighs, holding the man to his chest tighter to stop his squirming. He leaves a short kiss to his forehead, trying to calm him down with pheromones. 

“Don’t worry, when we get away from the city you can do as you wish.” Zarkon soothes him. “I am yours and you are mine, and that is what the Goddess intended for us.”

“Fine. Doesn’t mean I have to like it all the time.” Keith says with a little kiss onto his Alpha’s jaw. 

“Just as long as you fit into your place, everything will go smooth and settle just right.” He reassures both of them. 

“My place in your empire is a slave or dead, you can’t deny that.” His Omega reminds him.

“Who told you that?” The Alpha glares, lifting Keith’s chin to look at him. They made it to the exit of the temple already, light and heat pounding down on exposed flesh.

“Everyone else but you.” He answers with a wet glare. “You just prefer to keep me in the dark about things that can get me hurt.” Keith growls. “They have no issue trying to murder me, they’ll have no issue murdering my cubs.” He hugs the Alpha for bitter comfort, and Zarkon only holds him tighter. Keith feels his nausea worsen until he feels like throwing up his breakfast.

“Keith, listen to me.” Zarkon growls, forcing the man to look at him again. “I will burn the whole city down, face every warrior under my command and otherwise to keep you and our cubs safe and alive. I will lay down my own life to keep you safe, to do right by you. I will not fail again.” Zarkon promises.

“You will stay by my side, and that’s final. We are leaving tomorrow at sun’s first light.” He continues to walk back, the couple silent. 

They lay together in bed, naked and still not talking. Nothing they want to say to the other will make the tension go away. Zarkon cannot help but wonder if what he said was wrong somehow. 

Keith doubts he will ever have the life Krolia had promised him if his mother’s clan will pay the price. He wonders if it is just best to call off the plan to rescue him, if the lives of everyone else are any less important than him. Maybe he should just give in.

  
  
  


The morning light brings the birdsong, and a soft hand waking him. He still does not speak to his mate, nor does his mate speak to him. Zarkon tries to place a hand on his hip, but Keith bats him away. He isn’t in the mood.

Zarkon puts on his recently polished armor, and Keith follows suit. He places his shawl over his bare shoulder, looking around the room. It is more bare than before aside from Puna and Musta purring together, restlessly circling the room. All their extra clothes and possessions have been removed.

They exit their den, Keith under Zarkon’s right arm, their lions prowling like bodyguards. This is Keith’s first public appearance since before his assault. He still has bandages and the stitches have been taken out, but weeks, nearly a month passed, and so he is much better and able to walk a bit. The yellow tinted quintessence they applied to his wounds healed them plenty faster than what it would normally take. 

There’s a sending off crowd, all cheering at their appearance at the wagons and armored yuppers. Chiefs are kissing their mates goodbye, some to their cubs and others to their friends. Gifts exchanged as promises of return. Keith pulls his shawl closer to himself. Zarkon pulls him closer to his side, keeping him under his arm. The Omega reluctantly wraps his own arm around his mate’s waist.

“I will put you in my cart for the time being, since you still need rest. I can’t have you walking for miles with our cubs still growing inside you.” Zarkon tells him. 

Cubs run up to them to say goodbye to Musta, avoiding Puna like a plague. That is until a cub smacks her muzzle. Puna smacks the cub back, growling, then bounding back to Zarkon and Keith. The little girl gets up and runs to her parents who scowl and sneer at Keith. Zarkon glares at the family, patting Puna’s short mane to comfort her. Musta removes themselves from the cubs as well, nuzzling Puna and Keith in comfort. Keith feels as if he has been smacked too. He doesn’t want to be here any longer.

“Let’s just get you settled down.” Zarkon says, ushering Keith forward.

Keith is lifted to sit in the cart with their possessions, cushions and supplies. He sees a few boxes with red lions painted onto them, small and tucked in. The darkly stained wooden containers have silver locks on them, polished brightly.

“If you need anything just look around. Here is the key to your chests. Just try to relax, Puna will keep you company.” Zarkon soothes, handing Keith a silver key with a red tassle. He also gives him a chaste kiss to his forehead. 

“Rorack will be with us, by the way. But he will split off later to trade with some allies, so he will be busy.” Zarkon adds, helping Keith into the cart, hand in hand. He pats his mate’s ass as he crawls in, making the Omega jump and look back in barely concealed anger and embarrassment. The Alpha gives him a sheepish look.

“Just missed you, is all.” He shrugs. Keith gives him a pointed look, remaining silent. He still feels salty. He was really enjoying that book earlier.

Keith sits down on some cushions, back to the open front. He just waits until the wheels of the cart start to roll, and the wind blows through the tarp cover of the wagon. He can see Zarkon and Rorack talking behind the wagon, directing the yupper from behind. Rorack gives him a little wave and smile, and Keith waves back.

  
  


Keith naps the next few hours. He is so tired, unnaturally tired. He noticed it weeks ago but he chalked it up to stress. It is most definitely the cubs. There must be multiples as Zarkon had said, his insides feel full and content. But he is always hungry. Always tired, and always craving his mate.

Night is when Zarkon rests with him, closing the linen and holding him under their bedding. 

“Alpha… it’s been so long.” Keith pants. His mate’s deft fingers touch and massage his hips and thighs, mouth sucking at his neck.

“Don’t worry, I’ll focus just on you tonight, starlight.” Zarkon purrs.

Keith stifled a few moans with his hand, the other gripping the bedding. His hips are lifted, kisses trailed down his sensitive body down to his throbbing cock and slit. Zarkon’s tongue gets to work immediately, licking the slit of Keith’s cock, sucking it and fingering his pussy. Keith cries out, hips bucking. Fingers dig into his hips, keeping him close.

His attention moves completely to preparing his slit. Fingers and tongue work and stretch the muscle which convulses around them. Keith can’t help but cry out and moan loudly, squirming and twitching. 

Finally Keith’s legs are parted, Zarkon’s hands having a strong grip on them. He rubs his cock against the soft glistening folds, the hooked tip the first to catch inside. He slowly moves in so as to not hurt his small partner, both breathing heavy. Its halfway in when Keith bucks his own imprisoned hips, forcing the cock into his hole to his cervix. 

When the thrusting starts in earnest they both pant and moan loudly. It’s obscene and feral, both of their pupils blown wide and teeth snapping.

The hook pops in as Keith orgasms, allowing Zarkon to shoot his cum into Keith again. The knot pops too, making both pliant with bliss. 

“Love you.” Keith sighs. Zarkon huffs, returning the sentiment.


	6. Good Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made it to their destination... kinda. Zarkon's destination, but Keith ultimately has alot more travel to do later ;-)

The open wastes as Zarkon calls them are comforting to Keith. He can’t help but feel like he is going home, though his mate would disagree. Chieftains wander around the loose sand with their trusted underlings, taking swigs from their waterskins and laughing at each other's jokes. 

Zarkon and him talk sparingly, still reeling from the previous weeks of isolation. He wishes he had Krolia here to talk to, but she annoys his Alpha for some reason. And Rorack had departed from the main group days ago. 

Everything irritates Zarkon lately, and he only grows more and more feral again. Keith is desperate to fix the issue he believes to be himself. Keith has known he is a burden on his social standing, his work and his instincts. It’s a fact that his mate now sees too, just like everyone else did when he lived in the wastes. An outcast among outcasts, an Omega freak.

“Keith, go back inside.” Zarkon orders. “I have important things to discuss with Sendak and the others.” He tells him without looking at him. Keith looks up at him with a glare but does as he says anyways. Last time he tested his mate the Alpha growled at him and forced him back inside the tent. 

Keith slings his legs over the side of the cart, crawling back inside. He only wanted to sit on the edge and look around from there. He huffs in irritation.

After the almost feral degeneration that Zarkon went through; the stress Keith had unwittingly put him in, he has been rough and changed. He has been closed off from Keith, distant and colder than any winter night. Keith looks around their cart, with all of Keith’s jewelry in a locked box, and makeup and his clothes and all his other possessions and cries. He is quiet, silent even, shoulders rocking and legs buckling as if convulsing in pain. He is a failure, he should leave. He is only here for Zarkon to make cubs, only here as a tool in some sick game. He lays down on the bed roll, facing up at the slanted ceiling in blank dismay. His bonded mate hates him. Keith wasn’t even allowed to bond back. He is temporary.

  
  
  


The pair sit together in their cart, Keith has not been allowed outside in the days, nearly a week, of travel. His body has grown sore from the months of inactivity. Zarkon tells him bluntly that they will take the rest of the month to travel, maybe more. Keith just sits and listens, curled into himself. He has quickly grown bored with no one to talk to.

Keith grimaces away from his mate when the Alpha goes to kiss him. It feels strange to turn away, but if he gave in, it would feel like a betrayal, a lie. His Alpha is just using him, just tolerating his presence for the time being. When he bears his cubs, Keith is sure he will be set aside for Sendak or another Alpha, any would be a much better mate than him. He used to think he was better than the Alpha, but now he isn’t so sure. What does he have to offer? No tactical experience, not even good at bedwarming. He shows little affection, and the pregnancy is only so endearing for so long.

“What is wrong, Keith?” Zarkon asks him. His hand is on Keith’s chin, lifting his face up to look at his Alpha’s stern expression. Keith whimpers uncontrollably, like some useless child, looking away in shame. He feels disgusting, his belly flutters in anxious energy. 

“What is wrong.” The Alpha tries again, but it only makes the Omega try and squirm away. 

“Am I undesirable to you?” Keith cries. His mate drops his chin, staring at him. He is quiet for a minute as Keith sobs, but walks out of the tent. Keith can hear the button being placed outside, and footsteps retreating evenly. He drops to the floor where he lays, hungry and thirsty and crying. He falls asleep with Puna resting under his head. It may be mid afternoon, but he does not care. He does not wish to eat, nor does he wish to drink. His mate will leave him here, and he is fine with that. Keith does not even move to the bed a mere arms length away. It does not matter.

It is about a half hour before his mate returns with refreshments for Keith, warm food and cool water. 

“Sit up and eat like an adult.” Zarkon growls, “I am tired of your games.”

Keith sits up and stares at him with barely concealed trepidation. 

Zarkon slides it over to him with a neutral facade before leaving once again. He buttons up the tent entrance, and after a minute the cart starts to move.

Keith complies and eats, even if he feels like throwing up. Puna eggs him on with purrs and slow blinking eyes. This was a relatively small meal, barely enough to fill up his stomach. The water tastes sweet as if it has some juice mixed in. He remembers the taste instantly, a red fruit that grew higher on the canyon tops. He would hunt for birds that would nest on the more isolated flats, harvesting their eggs, meat and fruits. The plant has little white flowers, and the fruit when ripe splits open in slices for the birds to eat it’s seeds. The juice is thick and helps keep the seeds in the meat of the fruit. They are small and nice to chew on.

He sips down the mixture with gusto, missing the flavor. Puna is given some as well, closing her eyes in happiness as well. He wonders where they are if they are able to get the fruit. Keith is sure they have been traveling on flat land, no inclines or sight of vegetation.

Keith figures Zarkon would have done something stupid like scale a canyon wall just for him. He might ask him later tonight, Keith thinks with a blush.

  
  
  


When Zarkon does come back into the tent it is late at night, the moonlight bright and the wind cold. The carts had only stopped an hour ago, fire light and murmurs dim against the linen walls. Keith’s shivering form is wrapped in strong arms, the empty bowls set aside. His Alpha is warm but stiff. Puna, the blankets and pillows Keith has been in are doing a better job of cuddling him.

“Has your mood improved or should I leave again?” Zarkon asks him. He doesn’t bother to whisper, speaking with clear annoyance.

“You can leave since you still clearly hate me.” Keith replies, just as cold. Zarkon huffs, turning Keith to face him.

“You are a fool if you think I hate you.” He says, none softer than before. His hand rests on Keith’s face, cupping the sharp jawline.

“ _You_ are a fool if _you_ think you aren’t acting like it.” Keith bites back. The Omega pushes away, rising up and exiting the tent in a flurry. His Alpha growls at him in warning, but Keith replies in kind with his own.

The moon is beautiful like always. Bright and yellow-pink. The stars are bright too, Keith can recognize a few that would lead him back home to his father’s den, or it’s general direction. He actually recognizes this area a bit, it’s on the far reaches of where he used to hunt, miles and miles away from his den, maybe a few days' run back. There would be a little stream he could drink from on the way back that he could also follow until the biggest bend, and then he’d have to follow the stars the rest of the way back.

Behind him the tent flaps open up, his Alpha climbing out after him. Keith takes more steps away, maybe two or three before the older man takes action. Zarkon’s eyes are wide and crazed looking. Keith moves faster to get away, but it isn’t enough.

“Omega, come here _now_.” Zarkon growls, gripping his braided hair and pulling him backwards.

His head hits the edge of the cart with a bang, making him see a flash of white, then stars and black dots. He slumps down to the ground with a whimper, Zarkon not losing his grip.

All he remembers is getting lifted up and tucked back into bed. Words finally go sweet and soft for him, hands petting his hair and back. Keith cries. The pain is blinding, but Keith is unable to sleep or pass out until sleep would naturally take him.

* * *

Keith wakes in the Astral Plains. For the first time in a while Zarkon is there to greet him, nuzzling his throat and head. Keith instantly pulls away, scandalized.

_What is your issue!_ Keith hisses, _It’s always like this. You hurt me, then we make up on your terms. You hurt me again, and it’s the same every time. Just tell me why, is this some sort of sick game for you?_ Keith growls and whines. Zarkon does the same, but there’s a feral edge to him that is just different than anytime before.

Keith’s feet bound him away in instinctual fear. His heart pounds as the Alpha follows close behind. Claws knick and teeth scrape at his flank. He can see Shiro’s territory, it is so close. Only a little faster. 

He crashes with a pained roar, thrashing in a panic to get away. The situation is familiar from his own feral behavior months ago, the night Sendak had intruded in his den. Only this is way worse. The Alpha’s cock is hard, throbbing and wet. He tries to mount Keith but the Omega slips away. He can hear worried calls in the distance ahead of him.

Shiro and his pride burst through the foliage in his rescue. They allow Keith to run away behind them, the group of five all doing their part to subdue the larger Alpha. The ferality in his eyes are all too real now that he is fighting, starlit blood flying into the air. Allura’s white coat is clearly stained with the black-purple blood. Shiro less so, he just looks like he has the night sky painted onto him. The others are less bloody, mostly just supporting the large Alpha’s attacks. 

Keith is stressed out at the sight of his Alpha losing the battle. He didn’t want him to win, either, but he doesn’t want him to _die._

The Omega has had enough when Zarkon falls to the ground in tire and defeat. The others are still attacking, but Keith roars at them, bounding up to his mate.

_Zarkon, please don’t die,_ Keith whimpers. He nuzzles and licks the wounds closed. They don’t heal as fast as they used to, the unusual liquid night still pouring from him profusely.

_Keith, he won’t make it. His quintessence is pouring out of him too fast for him to use it’s power to heal.”_ Allura tells him with a comforting lick to his brow, _You’ll be okay, we are here for you._ Shiro joins. 

Keith only nuzzles his Alpha further.

* * *

Keith wakes to sunlight and a throbbing headache. He couldn’t move for a second, then he tries to prop himself up with a grunt. 

“Wouldn’t do that if I were you.” A familiar voice says. Keith looks behind him groggily, seeing a familiar mask and robe.

“Juni, what are you doing here?” Keith slurs, flopping down. 

“This is my cart, and the de facto medical center now. The High Priestess has been caring for you for the most part, though.” Juni explains, “Oh, I have some books for you, by the way, I thought you would appreciate them once you feel better.” He turns, pulling out some varying tomes from built in bookshelves. Keith just stares lazily, not really able to do much else. He nods, just for Juni, and lays back down.

“Tell Zarkon if he comes to see me to fuck off.” Keith mumbles before passing out again. The last thing he hears is Juni’s surprised squawk. 

  
  
  


“Wake up, your treatment is done.” The High Priestess tells Keith. The Omega opens his eyes slowly, the dusk light not too blaring or dim. 

“Oh, um, hi.” Keith stumbles. Three long silver masks loom over him, and another he recognizes as his friend waits idly in the corner reading.

“I would prefer if you traveled with us the rest of the trip. I do not feel it is in good conscience to allow our Emperor to be with you at this time.” She tells him. Keith agrees with a hum.

“The rest of your body had been examined for further injury. I found your muscle mass to be unsatisfactory. Juni.” She pauses, “Oversee Keith’s recovery, we expect regular exercise and entertainment.” The High Priestess finishes with a nod, the three hovering Druids then leaving the tent.

“They scare me sometimes, but hey, we get to hang out! That will be fun.” Juni says. He continues to daydream out loud about all the things they can do together. Keith really tried to stay awake, but his eyes shut without his permission.

  
  
  


When Keith could keep his eyes open Juni and him would take short walks alongside their now shared cart. This caravan would stop much more frequently than Zarkon’s, and they would spend hours, even days, examining some old ruins. Keith recognized a few from his time hunting in the area. He never ventured inside for the fear of a larger predator finding refuge in one, waiting to make Keith a quick snack.

“How is Zarkon?” Keith asks the High Priestess one day. They are deep in some dusty off white ruins. Their accents still glow blue faintly, and they light up fully when the Druids touch them as if awakening from a deep slumber. 

“He is recovering.” She replies, “Do not fret over him, it was his own fault.” 

“I think he was dying.” Keith worries, face hard and set on getting an answer. 

“He is, but he deserves it. He disrespected the Goddess’ gift, and so she is punishing him. What he did was unacceptable, and he must suffer for it.” She growls. It was the first time Keith had heard any of the Druids growl or whine. It was startling. 

“What do you mean?” Keith asks.

“He still hasn’t completed your mateship, hasn’t allowed his Omega to complete the bond. His mind is weakening as a result. Your physical pain is a mere result of his own issue with the past that he cannot get over,” She sighs, “Ever since Honerva went away he suffered from this indecisiveness. It drove his son away, and it drives anyone with any sense away. I feel bad for you that you are forced to care for him. Our Goddess is often cruel like that.”

If you still wish to see him, you may join us when we go to treat him.” She turns away from Keith now, slinking away.

Keith stands there alone, thinking about what she had said. He touches Zarkon’s bite mark. Where his teeth had sunk into his flesh and connected them so tenderly. He also remembers how frightening Zarkon had looked last he saw him. His eyes were _off_ . There was something wrong and Keith needs to know what. He can’t leave in good conscience if his mate, the sire of his cubs, is _dying_. 

  
  
  


A few days later Juni and Keith make their way to where Zarkon lays in poor health. They are accompanied by some other Druids and the High Priestess. He has been in a coma for a few days, skin sweaty and rough. Musta and Sendak stand watch over his sleeping form, Zarkon’s face almost too serene.

“Omega whore, finally back to take responsibility for your actions. Enjoy your time away with the half breed mongrels?” Sendak sneers. 

“It would be best if you keep your tongue from running to places it should not go, boy.” The High Priestess sneers back, making her way to Zarkon, “It was not his fault Zarkon could not be a satisfactory mate in the eyes of our great Goddess. Now go, you waste our time with your ignorance.” The Druids at her side force Sendak out. He glares at Keith, who gives him his own.

Keith looks on at his mate. He walks up, apprehensive. Keith sits down by him on the gourney. The Alpha looks pale and gaunt up close, breath shallow and stilted. A washcloth and a bowl of quintessence is handed to Keith, who is instructed to wash off his Alpha’s skin. Keith makes sure to dab at the sweat and injuries he _feels_ are there but cannot see, only remember deep in the canals of his mind. Musta watches on with their purple eyes glowing ominously. Well, they are always like that, but there is something more critical about them. They are filled with dread and worry and hurt, and Keith cannot stand to stare into the lion’s eyes any longer.

Once he starts to wipe away at the skin it is temporarily restored back to it’s regular smoothness. After a few seconds, though, it deteriorates once again. Not as bad as before but almost corpse like.

“How long will he be like this?” Keith worries. The Priestess shakes her head, cleaning some strange tools, the likes of which Keith has never seen before.

“I don’t know. The Goddess has punished him for his failure, so any success is unguaranteed. But first we will see how this direct injection goes.” She says carefully, but resigned.

“Is there anything I can do?” Keith asks. He just wants a concise answer for once. Anything to grip onto with hope.

“Pray this does not kill him.” Is all she says, her assistants holding Zarkon down. She carefully inserts the needle into his neck, then releasing the fluid, what Keith thinks is some strange looking quintessence. It glows almost pure white, like those of stars. It’s one of the most beautiful things Keith has seen.

His daze is snapped with the jerky movements of Zarkon’s body. His eyes are open and bright like the quintessence, pupiless and white. Keith scambles back in fear.

Keith just stares in horror, but remembers what the Priestess had said. Maybe he could try and talk to this Goddess, ask for help. He has never tried, but if she did make him like every said she did maybe she will listen.

So he thinks, deep in his body, thinks of his cubs. No words come to mind, he is too uncertain. He just thinks of the feelings of happiness he had felt with his mate, what he wants. Flashes of memories of his father and mother, but he wills them away. To focus better he takes his mate’s hand in a death grip, refusing to let go even when the skin is so hot it _burns_.

The lick of flames barely bothered him before. It just means food and warmth. That is what he focuses on: food and warmth. That is what his mate is, a protection against outside elements that had tormented him years before. He gives Keith a lot of things, things that Keith has no use for. Things like makeup and jewelry that he wears to please his mate, to make him smile. To run a thumb over his rouged cheek, or a kiss to his throat when he helps to put on a necklace. Keith didn’t need help, but Zarkon does it anyway.

Or that day when Zarkon had come for him, to take him away on this horrible trip. How he said Keith and their cubs are _his_ , that they are more important to him than his people, than anything else.

The hand he holds moves, less rigid and more lifelike. It grips him back. Keith looks up at his mate’s eyes to see the familiar amber and maroon; a wide dilated pupil looking straight at him. Keith takes the larger hand and brings it to his cheek. The flushed skin had become wet as Keith thought and worried, and the thumb brushes some stray tears away.

“Starlight?” He rasps out, “You look so bright, I can barely look at you.” 

“Emperor Zarkon, you must rest. The quintessence will not last for long, and your mental state can still be… unstable, at best.” The High Priestess orders, “Keith, it would be best you only stay here supervised, we can’t have you killed over some petty political misconduct, or worse, maybe you will just get sick of all this and run away.” She laughs at the last bit, leaving the tent. Juni and Keith are the last to leave just as Sendak is entering once again.

“So our Emperor is awake.” He says, almost awkwardly. Keith nods. He is still reeling from the Priestess’ joke. Did she know?

“Starlight, come here…” Zarkon rasps then. Keith complies gingerly, setting himself down by his head. He sets his head on his lap, petting along his crest. 

“You’re so bright, like in my dreams.” He rambles. Keith only smiles awkwardly.

“Um, thanks? Maybe you should conserve your energy for a bit, maybe rest your eyes.” Keith suggests. Sendak scoffs, shuffling his feet.

“But Starlight…” He closes his eyes as Keith rubs his face. The Alpha hums and finally dozes. Keith turns his head to Sendak.

“What do you want.” Keith asks.

“I just want our Emperor to awake alive and in full health, Omega.” Sendak sneers.

“I thought you just wanted the throne, or something. Sneak in while he is defenseless, take what you want. It would be easy for you.” Keith sneers back. Sendak scowls, growling.

“I would never dream of betraying our great leader.” He hisses. Keith rolls his eyes.

“Many here would take the initiative. I know Zarkon trusts you, Sendak, and he trusts me. Take me up on that offer I gave you. We can work together to lead where he currently can not.” Keith offers. Sendak pushes himself off the wall, looming over the Omega. Juni growls at him, but the Alpha pays him no mind.

“Why should I allow you such an honor as being a Pro-tem in his place? A disgusting, dumb breeder who cried like a little cub when his father died. You are a weakling, and unfit to be by our Emperor’s side, let alone on the throne as an equal.” 

“You’re right. But Sendak, it would be in his wishes I am safe, and that his cubs are safe in turn. Protect me as he cannot, and maybe the Goddess will grant you what you wish. I am in her favor, maybe more so than Zarkon is, at this point.” Keith’s eyes are sharp. He hated every word that came out of Sendak’s mouth, he is certainly not right. But Sendak is easy to play, quick to anger. Maybe he is just as quick to obey this Goddess everyone is reverent of.

“I will not acquiesce to someone lesser than me, and would sooner kill you than be equals.” Sendak draws his sword, holding it over his shoulder about to strike. 

Keith’s eyes are wide, he holds his ground though. Sendak will not get the upper hand in this fight.

His arm swings down to decapitate Keith.

The swing doesn’t meet it’s mark, instead it’s his mate’s forearm that takes the blow. Zarkon sat up behind him, moving to protect his mate. Keith leans back in shock.

The injured Alpha rises back up, eyes intense and bright. They are lit the same as Musta’s: purple light.

Musta watches with bared teeth, eyes pleased. There’s a predatory glint in them, cheerful in the face of a fight. 

Zarkon drags Keith out of the tent with a growl, Juni protesting the entire time.

The Alpha demands the soldiers to gather all around. Both Keith and Sendak protest whatever Zarkon is planning to do in his state of undress. He still acts stiff and uneasy on his feet as the warriors gather, looking confused at the small group of people who have exited the tent.

“Keith, as my mate, will be Emperor Pro-tem as I recover. It is your honor to serve him as loyally as you have me.” Zarkon grumbles out. He presents Keith to the others, holding his shoulders. Keith is frozen from the eyes looking him up and down in disgust.

There is an uproar from the crowd. Growls, roars and protests.

“We can’t have an Omega as our leader!” Someone yells, and other such things arise. Insults are thrown his way. Breeder, inferior, stupid, coward, slave.

“Sendak should be our pro-tem!” Someone from the crowd argues. More join in the sentiment.

Zarkon silences them with his commanding voice, “I am your Emperor, and this is my mate. By law we have the same standing, and by my decree he is to take my place in times that I am unable to lead. You are obligated as my soldiers and servants to do as I wish.”

Keith looks up at him in shock, “What are you doing?” He hisses at him. Zarkon only pushes Keith forward, reentering the tent alone. The Druids rush behind the Alpha, dark blood still rolling down his forearm. Keith tries to follow but Sendak places a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. Musta and Puna trot up to Keith’s side, stoic and proud. Sendak scowls at him, but ushers him forward.

“Keith will be Pro-tem, it is our emperor’s wish, and every one of you shall respect it.” Sendak reiterates. 

The silence is unbearable, wind and dust blowing around their feet. Keith clears his throat, but the silence is broken by the angry growls of the Alphas. They grow closer, weapons drawing. Sendak draws his bloody weapon as well, standing even closer to Keith.

“You will respect my Mate’s wishes, and I promise to enact on them as well. Sendak will lead by my side, and we will do our best to lead in Zarkon’s place.” Keith musters. He sounds confident, but that is where it ends. His hands are jittering, sweat beading down his forehead. Sendak agrees with him begrudgingly. 

The crowd disperses with side eyes and glares, but a few stray towards them. They air their grievances with Sendak, who quickly shuts them up. Some congratulate Sendak for his promotion, but he also silences them. 

Some talk to Keith, mostly older Alphas. One kisses the back of his hand, kneeling in respect. She is the oldest Alpha in camp, traditional, maybe more so than Zarkon. Keith nods in thanks for her support. She must be around her early four hundreds, silver hair and limp a tell tale sign of her age and lifetime of battle. She is still broad and strong, taller than Sendak. A few others in their late three hundreds come and talk to Keith, mostly about Zarkon’s health. Keith keeps it brief as to not share too much, he doesn’t know exactly why they are asking these questions. He needs to play safe, even if he doesn’t know what that means, or how to do so.

Two younger Alphas also approach Keith. They blend in with the crowd if not for their tails. They are brothers, cousins at least, and Keith greets their silence awkwardly. 

“We just wanted to ask you about the health of our Emperor.” The older one asks. 

The younger one’s tail swishes playfully, a steady beat across the sand. He is a little older than Keith, maybe only twenty five or thirty. Some younger Galra try and be playful with Keith, but Zarkon had always scared them off quickly.

“Antok just wants to keep on top of all of the new news. He is very nosey.” The younger man laughs. Keith smiles, and tells them what he tells the others.

“He is simply feeling unwell at this time. He just wants the rest of the trip to go smoothly while he is resting.” 

“Our Emperor never rests.” Antok tilts his head curiously.

“The Goddess had decreed it… I suppose he has to follow her wishes.” Keith shrugs. 

“Well, hopefully the rest will grow onto you, you seem much nicer than Zarkon.” The smaller man says. 

Antok nudges him, reprimanding the smaller Alpha with a “Regris, shush.”

“It’s fine, he can be difficult to deal with at times.” Keith smiles tightly. Sendak growls.

“Ah, of course his mate would know him better than any of us.” Antok says conversationally. Keith shrugs again.

“Yes well, Sendak and I need to get to work.” Keith says. The two nod, bowing their head in respect to Keith.

“Of course, good luck, many would like to see your new companion have total power. Even over your mate.” Regris waves. The two bound off in a hurry. Keith looks at Sendak in question, but the older man only huffs.

“They are not wrong, but I will keep you in power as long as it is in Zarkon’s wishes.” Sendak looks away. 

“Then what should we do to start? It’s not like he let me walk around with him recently.” Keith says. 

“Just follow my lead and don’t wander off alone.” Sendak grumbles. He walks away after that and Keith is quick to join him at his side. Juni follows them, silent like a shadow.

They walk the perimeter of camp until sundown, where they work to pack up the hunting and cooking supplies. Sendak teaches him to leash up a yupper, who Keith likes to pet. The yuppers love to get pet, the scruff is the best place. Their legs pound against the ground and their eyes close. Keith thinks it's the cutest thing.

When the yuppers are ready to pull the carts and the evidence of a camp are wiped away they lead the way onward. Sendak teaches him the clicks and commands necessary to direct them: to change speed or direction or to do certain formations. Keith is apt and at attention. Sendak allows him to lead the caravan for a few minutes, but takes over when the flow of the whole caravan becomes too fast. Puna runs ahead as if scouting, coming back after going a bit too far for her liking.

Musta on the other hand, they walk alongside Keith like they had with Zarkon. 

“Sendak, do you hate me because I am an Omega, or do you hate me because of your loyalty to Zarkon.”

Keith looks Sendak in the eyes, challenging him. Sendak returns a hard stare, glaring at the smaller man. 

“The small island where I was from was not my desired home. When the island was invaded, I simply joined the invaders on their crusade against my old kin. I did not belong with them, I wished to fight for the glory of it, to prove my worth. I was taught that the Omegas I once considered equals were lesser, and I reveled in the power, as everyone did and still does. Zarkon gained my respect through the conquest of his own sire. I respected his rule, as the Lion Goddess had sent him a lion from the stars, and he was marked as her champion.” Sendak tells him, they start to walk slower to give the Yuppers a short rest. The Alpha is alert while speaking, still on the lookout for attackers or wild beasts.

“Omegas though are still inferior beings in the public eye, and mine too. The oldest ones, and the middle aged like Zarkon, still remember the days that they were considered family, and I do too from my homeland. To answer your question, Keith, if I hate you,” He pauses with a breath, “I do, I hate you, but my loyalty to my master will never waver, even in death. Zarkon is convinced you were sent from the heavens to fix us, but I know our ways are right and good. We are the blessed people, and we seek to unify the land. But I will lay my life down to protect you, as is the wish of our Emperor, and the wish of the Goddess.” He finishes, not willing to talk for the rest of the walk. He looks resigned, tired. He has no fire behind his words, and Keith feels his own simmering anger die out.

Keith is escorted to Zarkon’s side when the sun rises again. Sendak spares a glance at Keith before locking eyes with another, moving to his own tented cart. The Omega is pulled under his mate’s sluggish arms, grip tight around the uninjured portion of his back. He is squeezed tightly, but is otherwise ignored. 

His attack wounds are still sore, even more so that he is stressed. Maybe it is something else, but after everything his entire body is just sore. 

He isn’t mentally present when he is held tight. His mate’s chest is warm and inviting, so he closes his eyes to fall asleep. He has been sleeping alot lately, too much if you would ask anyone. It has been a roulette wheel of whether Keith will be constantly tired or vigilantly awake. Sleeping brings nightmares, restlessness means no sleep; both mean no eating or drinking lest he feels sick or too scared to. 

He peeps his eyes open at the nudging sensation at his mouth. He opens on instinct only to get a tongue inside his mouth. Zarkon pets his hair, the dark locks cold from the night air. His long ears twitch and swat at his mate in faux irritation. He mumbles something, he even doesn’t know what, and moves up to peck a more chaste kiss on his mate’s lips. He falls back asleep content.

Zarkon wakes him again not long later, unable to keep his hands off of Keith. The Omega looks like starlight in his quintessence filled eyes, glowing bright. 

Keith stirs and moves his hands to wrap around his mate’s neck and places more kisses to his face in a tired fervor. All he can think of is his mate, his Alpha, who he shares their temporary den with. 

Thankfully his Alpha is more than willing to give. 

Keith receives many kisses and licks to his face and neck. His hair is raked through with claws, teeth scraping his neck. Keith feels his breath heighten instinctively. The Alpha over him takes his face in his hands, staring at him. He coos at Keith, nudging his face. 

His Alpha purrs, calming pheromones soaking his scent glands. Keith whines, using his nose to search out his Alpha’s musky scent in a daze. His neck is thankfully right there for Keith to snuggle into, to bite and sniff. His Alpha growls at him when his teeth nibble on his scent glands, holding Keith down and away. Keith cries out, needing to bite and gnaw. He releases his scent to bring his Alpha back to him, to comfort him and submit to him. This Alpha has kept Keith from mating him, why, why? What must he do to complete the bond?

His Alpha sticks a finger into his mouth to nibble. Keith feels instantly more calm.

He purrs and hums when his Alpha rubs along his stomach. The skin there is starting to distend from the pups, who Keith can feel flutter and move inside. Every day that passes his fear of the inevitable grows. 

Zarkon snuggles into his sensitive pecs. They are starting to soften out and fill with sweet nutritious milk. When the pups come out they will be small, sightless, and need to be kept well fed and warm. Their Omega will take care of them for the most part while their Alpha sire provides the same for their Omega. Zarkon had said he likes to take part in the child rearing, likes to clean and feed cubs. He likes to play with them too, actually prefers when they only traverse by sound. They respond to coos, purrs and growls better that way, and talk too. He said it is the only time cubs listen to their sires, making Keith laugh. It seems they are all the same when they are young. Rorack had told him with a longing look about the time Zarkon and him had snuck out as cubs. Their Sires would catch them leaving their territory right away, ushering them back home. Their Omega parents would scold them, then they would repeat the next night. The few times they did run off it was to the beach. One time they caught Rorack’s parents there, getting heated in the sand. They had agreed to sneak off somewhere else.

Keith purrs Zarkon back asleep, any coherency he may have gained in his rest slowly draining back to ferality. He responds to Keith’s scent the best.

The Omega wakes early for another day of chores. It repeats for another few weeks. He has no free time to read the books Juni had brought for him, nor did he have free time to check on Zarkon throughout the day. No wonder Zarkon had not visited him, these Alphas are a mess. They are unkempt without authority, disorganized without constant watch. 

Fights are a near constant. Every disagreement is a lost finger or new scar. The old Alphas like to flock to Keith as well, constantly trying to start conversations with him. Some Alphas try and take a deep whiff of his hair, touch his shoulders and lower back. 

One day the insolence goes too far.

It is one of the younger ones. He had been getting too close to Keith’s neck, breathing heavily before Musta would chase him off. Sendak does not bother to stop any unwanted attention, saying it is an honor any of them respect Keith at all. He huffs at this, trying to keep near his mate’s lion. Musta had tackled a few of them, bit and growled. Puna joins them, but is more the most part ignored compared to the giant brawny lion.

When the camp is set up by the river Keith takes his chance to bathe properly. Others join him but bathe further away. The older Alpha woman bathes closer with her friends, who for the most part keep to their own. Musta, Puna and Juni all bathe with him, the lions splashing Juni with water. His robes are drenched, and the mask probably saved his face and hair. He sighs, telling Keith he will be back with dry clothes. 

The Omega shrugs, resuming rubbing the suds over his dirt caked skin. When he is mostly clean he rests in the clear water. It is cool on his hot skin, licking away the soreness. 

“Hello, Omega.” A man greets. Keith looks up at him, the Alpha naked and wading in the water. 

“Hello.” Keith returns.

“Why are you really in charge? Did you just fuck your way to Zarkon’s good graces?”

“Are you implying our Emperor is shallow enough to fall for something like that?” Keith snarks. The Alpha snarls in frustration.

“No, that’s not what I am implying and you know it! Omegas like you are just full of lies and tricks to get us Alphas to bow to you, but we aren’t like those old fools who you've already got wrapped around your finger.” The Alpha starts to monologue. He looms over Keith, who steps back until he can’t anymore. 

The Alpha moves to lunge at Keith, who stumbles back in surprise when a black mass jumps over his head. The Alpha is plunged under the water, struggling. Musta has the man pinned. 

“Omega! Are you injured?” one of the older Alphas run over and ask. Keith nods no, only staring as the Alpha goes still. Musta still keeps them under as to not be tricked.

“We should remove the body.” Keith says. He is still reeling, maybe he should make better friends with the more loyal Alphas. They could be good protection aside from the lions. While Musta and Puna can provide physical protection from fights, they can’t give the social protection that Zarkon, Sendak or even these Alphas could give him. 

The other Alphas come over, heaving the body up and out of the river. Musta licks Keith’s chest and neck affectionately before pulling Keith out of the water. 

_Zarkon needs you_ Puna purrs. 

Juni squawks when Keith is pulled past him, the Druid carrying fresh clothes. He follows a naked dripping wet Keith, trying to usher him faster into his tent.

“Keith…” Zarkon mumbles. Keith drops to his mate’s side, cupping the older man’s face.

“What is wrong, do you need something?” Keith asks. Zarkon stares at him for a second, blank.

“No… Musta said you were in danger…” He growls. Keith pets his jaw.

“Musta took care of it. You need to continue resting, then you can be there to protect me again.” Keith soothes. His mate is more lucid, maybe he should ask something.

“Zarkon, when will we finish our bond? I do not like seeing you hurt this way.” Keith worries. 

The Alpha growls.

“When you have her blessings, of course…” He explains, “Can’t mate again until the first gives blessings…” He zones out, sniffing Keith’s skin.

“But we have her blessings?” Keith squeezes the Alpha’s shoulder, who has started to tear up. His eyes are wet and shiny, a few tears drip out of them.

“No, no, no. Honerva… I need hers… I need hers…” He closes his eyes. Keith leans down to nuzzle their cheeks together, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

“Okay, is that why you brought me along, so we can visit her together?” Keith asks. Honerva is dead, so maybe they are visiting her resting place. Maybe it is something else.

Zarkon hums, gripping the back of Keith’s head. He cries as Keith comforts him.

“I miss her.” He admits, “It’s been so long.”

Keith just continues to hold his mate, rubbing his sensitive spots: the back of his neck, under his arms, under and behind his ears. He just drapes himself over the older man, blocking out any other sensory information. It is what his father did when he was upset, when one of his friends died or moved off. When hard truths became too much to bare.

“I know, I know. You don’t have to move on from her just yet. It’s not shameful to mourn.” Keith comforts, jumbling over his words. He puts Zarkon to sleep, patting his cheeks before donning some clothes Juni had left.

Keith exits their tent to Sendak’s glaring face. His brows are knit together in worry and annoyance, they can’t seem to decide which one.

“Why is that Alpha dead?” He asks, “You can’t keep getting into trouble.”

“Musta was just protecting me from him. Not my fault the Alpha’s intent was to kill me.” Keith shrugs.

“Well don’t do it again, there is unrest.” 

“Can’t help it if it’s not my fault, Sendak!” Keith growls.

Sendak steps closer, looming over Keith. He takes his face in his hand to turn it up.

“Listen to me, boy. I would kill you myself if not for Zarkon. Keep out of affairs you are not meant to meddle in, and keep out of my way. You had your fun, now go. Tend to your Emperor, it's your duty as an Omega bitch to that, anyways. Isn’t that right, Keith?” He sneers, striking the Omega to the ground.

An affronted gasp cuts off Sendak’s approach, the mask of Juni glinting in the sunlight. His hands are raised, palms out as if to signal to stop. A strange black orb appears from their center, shooting out and hitting Sendak in the back. The Alpha grunts, nearly toppling over. He turns around to face the smaller man, growling deep. His hackles are raised, making him seem somehow bigger.

“What did you just do, halfbreed?” He asks. Juni shivers like a leaf, but disappears in a cloud of black smoke before Sendak could attack. 

The Alpha turns, searching with all his senses for his opponent but when he looks behind him, both Keith and the Druid are gone.

  
  
  


Keith looks around the Altean ruins in awe, their high ceilings grand and painted. Windows reveal the sky, sunlight almost amplified creating rainbows all around the room. Juni pants behind him, sitting on the floor with Keith.

“Where are we? What happened?” Keith turns and asks, both curious and horrified.

“The old Altean temple. It was the foundation of the castle, but King Alfor had sent that away with his daughter when the Alteans ascended.” Juni explains, laying down.

“I teleported us here, but I’m exhausted. The rest of the Druids should be here soon, though.” 

Keith nods, laying down by Juni. He touches the sting of his face. It will surely bruise.

  
  
  


After a few minutes Juni and Keith start to explore, time going by fast as there was a lot of ground to cover. Moss and lichen had grown over some of the white stone, blocking out the glowing blue accents. Juni had opened a few sealed rooms, mostly rundown kitchens, grand bedrooms and storage. An exceptionally grand mattress they had jumped on, never feeling something quite as comfortable and bouncy. It had not gotten dirty, nothing sealed shut from the outside had seemed to change from when it was last opened. Sheets had been neatly tucked in, pillows plumped and pots on the stove. Even cleaning supplies had been left about: buckets, mops and other such things.

“Keith, Juni, what happened?” The High Priestess asks, sneaking up behind them digging around. They jump in surprise, Keith’s claws coming out but immediately retract when they see who it is.

“High Priestess!” Juni runs up to her in excitement, “We had to escape, Sendak was attacking Keith! I couldn’t just sit by and let it happen!” 

“You could have just come to me, I could have protected you.” She scolds lightly, cupping his face under the mask.

“You know I worry for you when you run off like that.” She whispers. Her tone is soft like a mother’s. 

“I know, I’m sorry. We were just so close to it anyways.” He looks down. “But Keith and I did have fun…” Juni whispers with a silly tone. She huffs, not one bit irritated anymore.

“Keith, are you injured. I had heard what had happened and feared the worst.” She asks, serious again.

“Um, yeah. It was nothing.” He replies. 

“You getting attacked again is more detrimental than you know. If Zarkon finds out Sendak had betrayed him again, it could mean his certain death this time. While Sendak dying would be… inconsequential to us, the people who hold power in Sendak’s abilities would not be so easy to dispose of.” She explains. No footsteps follow her as she goes closer to Keith, making his hackles rise.

“We must bring Zarkon here immediately and resolve this little issue of his…” She trails off in thought, going past Keith without a glance, “Juni, prepare Keith for the ceremony.” 

The High Priestess floats away from the pair who look at eachother.

“That could have gone worse.” Keith says. Juni is silent for a moment.

“Very worse, but if this fails like it had in the past I don’t know what will happen. Let’s just go and get you prepared.” Juni says. His tone had shifted completely, from fun to serious.

Keith follows Juni, hearing the pounding of feet outside the temple, yelling and cheering for their Emperor. Keith just hopes it’s for Zarkon.


	7. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish their bond ;-; and Keith gets a thoughtful gift from Juni to finish things up ;-)

Juni leads Keith deeper into the abandoned temple. The walls alight with a soft glow when Juni touches the walls in passing, as if it misses touch. The structure has little response to Keith, only certain rooms open for him. His friend said that was strange all on its own, but it leads to the strangest rooms: a richly decorated study, a grand bedroom and a private library. Some others of lesser note, but it matters not as they reach their intended destination. 

Zarkon waits for them there. He stares at Keith, and in the natural bright light Keith can see how beat down his mate looks. Puffy bags hang under his dull maroon eyes and Keith feels a burst of short lived frustration, _anger_. He was the one that caused Keith pain and undue suffering, not Keith unto Zarkon. But Keith also remembers what the High Priestess said. He didn’t mean it, can’t control the bouts of ferality. But she was right, it rightfully drives people away. 

Juni pulls at his clothes as a silent suggestion to strip and Keith complies, stepping into the pool. The pool is large, much larger than the one in the holy grounds, but a natural feature all the same. Familiar paintings line the wall, and some new ones too. People the color of soil crawling out of the water, building their society under the watch of a great white lion. It’s mane flows gold like the sun, and sometimes silver like the moonlight. The colors are sometimes intertwined and colourful, probably to ascertain changing landscapes, judging by the accompanying paintings. Keith focuses back onto Zarkon. The Alpha is waiting for him to come closer, almost not daring to look Keith in the eyes.

“Why are you acting so… strange, Zarkon?” Keith asks. His hands move to rest on his mate’s arms, rubbing small circles onto them.

“This is the Rift Honerva went through all those years ago, where she left me for her people.” Zarkon grits out. “I want you to meet her. It is customary when mates separate on _good_ terms that they communicate to the other that there is another, so they cannot try to go back to the other.” He closes his eyes, Keith catching a glimpse of wetness. Keith reaches up and wipes over the eye bags, his mate opens his eyes a bit to look at him.

“I want to try and meet her, if that makes you feel peace again after all this time.” Keith assures him. “We need to feel ready to be together if we are to have cubs. I just want you to be happy, I want us to be happy.”

“I know, I am regretful I have been a failure to you for so long, Keith. Even years before we met I failed you, and I failed her.” Zarkon pauses for a second as if debating whether he should continue.

“The Druids sometimes contact passed loved ones, but I cannot, I cannot reach my, I mean, Honerva. It is as if she is ignoring me. I just, I want you more. More than every star in the sky, but I just feel betrayed.” Zarkon tones down to a broken whisper. There is no anger in his voice, no vindication. Just sadness.

Keith brings him down as if to kiss him, but embraces the Alpha instead. The hug is awkward, usually it is the other way around, Zarkon pulling him into a hug. He smooths his hand along Zarkon’s back, and whispers that he will take care of it. He will succeed, and they will move on.

“Juni, what do I need to do?” Keith asks, on a mission. The Druid scrambles a bit, gathering some concoction to drink.

It swirls a bright silver, and looks thick like hot sugar. Keith downs it in one go.

“You have to drown yourself in the water, and concentrate on who you wish to meet.” Juni explains. 

Keith nods, seeing the lions walk in. They watch intently, but make no moves to force him under the water like that night at the holy grounds. 

The Omega walks deeper into the pool and ducks under the water. He feels nothing, nothing like the holy waters but nothing like real water, either. When he elects to open his eyes nothing but too bright sky greets him.

There is a woman in the bright blue sky. Her white hair floats as if in water, skin a wet glaze covered in glowing red marks. She is beautiful and mature looking, much more so than Keith is. Something in her eyes knows all the secrets Keith desperately wishes he knew, to learn and understand. In her eyes is the key to unlocking the true person his mate is.

Keith walks up to her floating form. She fades out of existence at the edges, sometimes there and sometimes not.

“Are you Honerva?” Keith asks. She looks at him, blinking her eyes slowly.

“Yes. And you are Keith, correct?” She replies with a tilt of her head.

“Um, yeah. I…” Keith pauses to think, “Why can’t he move on.” He asks.

Honerva stares at him, looking away as if in guilt, but her face is blank.

“I never said goodbye, to him or our son. I think it broke him.” She replies. She sits down, rippling the delicate water, “He has always been so attached. He never lets go. It is tradition to his people to never let go of bonds, to hold on even in death.”

She looks back at Keith.

“How is my son?” She asks. 

“I never met him.” He replies. She hums non committedly. 

“Is that so? Well, the Goddess said he will be returned to me soon. Soon, Soon, Soon.” She continues to chant. She fades a little more, flickering.

“Wait! Please don’t go, I still don’t know what I am supposed to do to get Zarkon better again.” Keith tells her. 

She stares off into the distance, humming something soft, like a lullaby.

“The sickness weakens the prey, who weakens the lion. I am simply his prey, Keith, and he is yours, but you allow him to treat you like a trophy animal’s fur warming his bed. You must take charge and lay as equals lest he start to hunt you too.”

Keith looks at her with cinched brows, thinking about her words.

“The Great Lion has a test for you. You must win to wake up. If you fail, you will be trapt like us.” She tells him, wisping away. Keith can only curse, calling out her name. 

He wanders the clouds for a while longer, the brightness of it all unnatural. He feels strange and warm, unnaturally attentive.

A lion roars behind him, making him turn in a flurry. It is large and white and blue. Keith dodges the pouncing cat, rolling and getting back up into a fighting stance.

“Who are you?” Keith calls at the lion. It huffs and stares at him, it’s eyes calm and calculative. It’s maw is dripping black starlight onto the ground, creating splotches of surreal dark contrast.

_Yours_ it says. He stiffens when the lion walks up to him. It’s drool puddles crawl and stretch further it moves away.

_Your call for help was answered, was it not satisfactory?_

“Who are you?” He asks again with a bite in his voice.

The lion is still, unbreathing and uncaring at the growing darkness.

_I made you for him, is that answer to your liking?_ It replies. Keith shrugs.

“So you're the Lion Goddess, who forced Zarkon and I together because…?” He trails off.

_He is my champion, though he is tainted by evils I cannot control._

“What do I do to fix it? You have to tell me, I can’t lose him, _we_ can’t lose him.” Keith begs. 

The Lion nuzzles him, it’s gigantic form pushes him down and grooms him. Keith submits to the creature, it’s paws weighing his chest down like heavy earth or stone. It reminds Keith of that time a rockslide came down from one of the canyons, trapping him under. It was a miracle he did not die and was able to climb out of the rocks by himself; broken limbs and all. His father had tended to him for weeks, made splints for him and fed him all he could find around their den. He barely survived, his father barely survived.

The same feeling of fear, of starvation overtakes Keith, the memory too sharp and unreal. It becomes more and more clear as drool cakes his skin in starlight and night clouds.

The Goddess stops to speak, even if her voice does not come from her starlit throat or sharp tongue.

_Overpower him, rip into his throat, claim him as yours. You are an Omega. It is your birthright to take from him, to lead him and have him serve you. He has nothing without you, and you have nothing without him. Your souls are meant to bond, I made it so._ The Lion rumbles, the puddles of night turning to small ponds, stretching as if an illusion of forever. 

“I don’t want to kill him.” Keith says. The lion pays his apprehension no mind.

_You are young and do not understand the severity of a bond, to hold one inside your lifeblood for generations. When your souls are released from your mortal vessels, and you have done your part on this world, your bond will allow you two to find eachother again in the stars. It is severe, and forever, and for this I am sorry for my mistakes with both of you, but I cannot control past mortal decisions, but I can influence them greatly._

The Goddess removes herself from Keith, then nudges the man up to his feet once again. 

She roars, the fabric of this reality bending and rippling with its power. The stars twinkle brighter like suns, blinding Keith momentarily.

Zarkon is there when Keith opens his eyes. The Alpha stumbling as if mid fall, but uprighting himself immediately. He looks around in confusion. When his eyes lock with the Lion, wide eyed, instantly dropping to his knees in reverence. 

“My Goddess, it has been too long.” He speaks. Keith stares at him, feeling the Lion brush past him. Her fur feels like hot wind, the lick of flames and smokey plume.

_Complete the bond. Take what is rightfully yours to take, Omega. Bind him and consummate in the light of your Goddess._ She commands, staring Zarkon down as to keep him in place. To keep him from voicing any protests.

Keith walks up to his mate apprehensively, feet stumbling and unsure. The Alpha is wide eyed, staring at Keith. He growls when the Omega, compelled by some unknown force, pushes him down to straddle his Alpha’s hips.

Keith leans down, mouth opening and sucking on Zarkon’s mating gland. The Alpha moans, gripping Keith’s gyrating hips to stop him. 

“Keith, wait. Did Honerva- was she there?” Zarkon pants. His face is flushed red. He bucks his hips with a needy whine unlike any Keith had heard drawn from his lips. He looks out of control, but desperate to keep it, scared to lose it.

“I met her.” Keith replies, feeling the same pull, the same _need to mate_.

“What did she say, please tell me, I need you in my life.” Zarkon whispers.

“She said to let go of her.” Keith says. He never got a concise answer from Honerva, but that is what she had insinuated. 

Zarkon cries quietly, falling down to lay on his back. His shoulders shudder every once and awhile, his breath short. Keith leans down over him to hold his head, awkwardly soothing him through his suffering.

“I know it is hard to let go, but we must for you to get better.” Keith sighs, placing the Alpha’s hand on his pregnant belly. The Alpha is not receptive, only retracting his hand to bring it to his face again. 

Keith brings it back.

“Feel them, Zarkon. Feel what we made together. You were so excited just two months ago.” Keith begs. His voice is soft, his other hand prying apart the fingers hiding his mate’s face. 

His eyes are wide and wet, loose hands raising to feel up the growth inside the Omega.

“I- I can feel them, starlight.” Zarkon mutters, wide eyed. The cubs squirm inside, not kicking but there are enough of them in there to feel inside Keith’s thin and stretched skin.

“You don’t have to stop loving a person when they die. I still miss my father, but we have to move away from grasping onto them forever. I’m sorry I can’t be her, I can’t fill the void she left behind.” Keith says.

Zarkon sighs, nods. He grabs Keith, slotting him against his chest caged in his arms.

“Starlight, I treated you so wrongly, and even ignored Musta’s warnings, warnings from our Goddess. I only wish to please you, but pleasing you became twisted in my head. Everything had: leading my people, moving on from my past of war, my worship, you. Please, do as you wish to me, I deserve it, everything.” He sobs, continuing to cry, “I will do anything to make it up to you, I never wanted you to get hurt. I mean it this time, never again.”

Keith feels his own cheeks wet. How could he leave this man without guilt? His mother had left his father to protect them, but how will Keith leave after this? How? 

The Omega’s hands smooth over his Alpha’s rapid heartbeat, over his muscles and back up again to hook around his neck.

Keith’s teeth are apprehensive to bite, but when he takes the leap and clamps down his Alpha jerks in pain and pleasure. He is pliant and soft under Keith’s kneading hands, his tongue lathing over the seeping night sky from the punctures. Eventually it seeps blood, only blood, and Zarkon finally stares at Keith like he had that first night together. With love and admiration.

Most importantly Keith finally feels like Zarkon is _his_ and only _his._ He can feel those feelings Zarkon has, he feels connected to him.

“I can feel you, is this how you felt that night?” Keith asks. 

Zarkon takes a few seconds to answer, almost in a daze.

“No, I could feel you through the Astral Plains but never… never like this.” He stares up at Keith like he hung the stars. It is a look he has given Keith a few times before the last few months, but never this long or intense. It’s like he is seeing his mate for the first time.

Keith runs a thumb over Zarkon’s wet face to brush away the tears. Maybe that is why the look is especially different; his vulnerability. Allowing Keith to take control and do what his instincts tell him to. 

“I can finally feel how much you love me.” Keith sighs in relief.

“You really thought I didn’t?” Zarkon whispers, words catching in his throat again with regret.

“You never acted like it after I got hurt, I just thought that maybe you didn’t love me now that I was broken.” Keith explains.

“No I… my instincts took over after that day. I was so scared of losing you, darling, I couldn’t stop to think about what I was doing. Sometimes I would have bouts of clarity, where I would see _you_ , but when I was ill, I only saw you as an… object. Like my father. I’m sorry, Keith, I promise on every drop of blood to treat you better, I promise to do right by you.” 

Keith lifts from his chest, looking into his amber eyes.

“Then please, just, listen to me. Trust me, that is all I ask.” Keith whispers.

Zarkon’s eyes widen a bit, but return to their normal state. He smiles up at Keith, genuine and toothy.

“If that is all you ask, I will be none the wiser but to give it to you.” He says, sitting them up.

Keith laughs when Zarkon plants ticklish kisses on his throat, holding Keith’s face up with one hand and the other holding his lower back. 

They smile wide and bright surrounded by stars, both finally getting what they wanted from each other.

Their naked bodies slide and connect so easily, and when they close their eyes to bask in their newfound state of mind; connected as one soul, they wake from their deep comatose under the still surface of the water. They lay on the bottom of the pool, hands joined, bodies close. 

Zarkon takes them back up, Keith not knowing how to swim. When they emerge Juni has left and is replaced by the High Priestess’ silver mask glinting eerily.

Keith shuffles, almost feeling as if he hasn’t walked ever in his life. Moonlight streams down in through the window illuminating the white room. He is rested against his Alpha’s chest, _his_ Alpha. That feels good to Keith, right.

“I take it the ceremony was a success.” She states, knowing the answer. They confirm, allowing her to lead them to a room to stay in while the Druids research. It is the large one Juni and Keith had defiled with their jumping and play. He shows Zarkon who looks uncomfortable being in the room.

“It is an old friend’s, is all. Feels strange sleeping in his bed with my mate, knowing him and his mate once slept here, and _mated_ here.” He looks away, and Keith can feel he misses his friend, and remembers something embarrassing about them. Something about walking in unannounced. 

“It can be our bed now, we can claim it, it is too soft to just leave here.” Keith suggests, making sure to send an air of joking and secret want in their fresh bond. Zarkon smiles and sends back a _maybe_ , then pins Keith to the bed with a kiss, tucking his hair behind his ear.

“Just think, by the time we get back home to our own den our cubs will be born.” Zarkon murmurs against his lips. Keith smiles back, kissing fervently. 

“Mnh, better make the best of our alone time then.” Keith whispers back, a needy rasp to his voice.

They do not get to sleeping until late that night, maybe even early morning. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sendak awaits trial once again. Those old Alphas had cornered him after his assault of Keith and are holding him prisoner like he had done something like murder the Omega. Zarkon had allowed it, had praised their work even, before limping off to fuck the little bitch. 

Sendak couldn't believe the betrayal.

The old woman came to where he was being guarded; tied to a pole like cattle.

“You are to be tried for treason at the sun’s crest, and I will make sure you understand the gravity of your situation.” She growls at him. 

Sendak raises his hackles, but the dominance is easily won by the woman.

“Hek’all, I know what I did was right.” He fights against his bonds, pissed.

“You young Galra need to be put into your place. Our allegiances lie with the Emperor, and therefore his mate, who also by law holds the title.” Hek’all hisses. The guards all growl at Sendak as well, closing in like predators. 

“It would be best you save the fight for later, Chief Hek’all.” Antok chastises. The older woman doesn’t back down, but stops pressing the issue.

“Maybe so, Antok, but we will get retribution for his treason.” She finally steps away, taking a swig from her waterskin.

Sendak waits until she leaves to do anything resembling relaxation. His ass and back are sore from the hard ground, and his throat is dry from dehydration. Nothing is going to go well for him in this fight. Nothing. 

All he is preparing for is his inevitable death.

He waits through the night, the chill almost too much even for him to bear. His naked form furred but exposed to harsh wind and whipping sands. People who willingly live out here are savage. 

That Omega was one of them, body rough and eyes sharp. They hold a doe like quality that Sendak notices that Omegas just have, wider and more open naturally. They might have just been wide because they were scared of Sendak taking them from their homes, they were always the most popular slaves to have. The wealthiest had them, mostly to look at and as a commodity. There hasn’t been any Omegas since Keith, though, for a very long time. 

Sendak always preferred other Alphas, Betas too small and Omegas plainly weak. Zarkon was his first choice, but there were others. Hek’all was far from the top, being too traditional for Sendak’s taste, but high ranking and close to Zarkon by experience alone.

Hepta visits him near morning, sitting besides him.

“I can get you out, sir. We can leave together, just us.” He whispers, holding Sendak’s face in his hands like a mate might do.

Sendak shrugs him off.

“I must face this alone, as does a true warrior who is taught to face the sharpness of a blade. You must go, if I die I have no use of you no more.”

“And if you live?”

“You must find another.” He replies. 

The smaller man leaves a devoted kiss to his cheek, whispering a promise into his ear. The confession is loud in the night.

“I will sooner join you as a traitor and die than leave your side, love.” 

“Then so be it.” Sendak replies, “Now go, you waste your life for nothing but a dead man.” 

Hepta runs away in the night back to his shared tent. When the others smell Sendak and grief from the man they do not question what has transpired, it is clear what had happened late that night. Another wraps an arm over the silently shivering man, a quiet comfort in the too cold night. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Hek’all returns the next day with Zarkon and Keith in tow, the two sporting blank faces that twitch to irritation and anger at the sight of the naked Alpha. 

  
  
  
  


“Sendak, tell me, why do you despise my bonded mate so much? I thought you were more loyal than this, more a trustworthy individual.” Zarkon chastises. 

“As punishment for the very last attack of my bonded, I sentence you to death.” He growls. 

“Zarkon, that isn’t what we were talking of!” Keith growls. Zarkon turns to face his mate, brows tense. Keith has retired to a calculated expression, trying to come to a conclusion with Zarkon. They argue a bit before Zarkon comes to a verdict, determined to get his way.

“No one else will hurt you, no one will strike or tear into your flesh in such a vile display again.” Zarkon murmurs. Keith growls again.

“I don’t want him to die just because of some petty insults.” 

“Just this once, Keith.” He asks. Keith stands his ground.

“You may humiliate him all you want to, but killing him is too much.” Keith rasps. 

Hek’all raises her hand to stop the bickering.

“May I interject?” She asks, bowing, “I can take care of the _non lethal_ punishment, and you two may continue your regular duties as Emperors.” She suggests.

The couple look at eachother, but nod. 

“That might be best, I’m sure you will come to a logical solution to this disobedient mess that is my apprentice, Hek’all. You taught me when I was young and foolish, so this must be no issue to you.” Zarkon appraises.

Keith shrugs, tugging Zarkon towards their cart. The Druids (Juni) promised to bring him back an Altean bed, and Keith wishes to write back to his mother, though she is likely traveling with Rorack undercover. Keith must act as if he has no knowledge of her absence, even if a personal letter will not be given to her.

He doesn’t know what to do with Zarkon when he leaves. A guilty weight settles into his chest at the thought of his mate distressed, causing the man in question to place a hand on Keith’s shoulders. They stop, Keith’s face tilted up.

“What plagues your thoughts, starlight? Allow me to try and alleviate them.” Zarkon croons, hands massaging Keith’s tense shoulders.

“It is nothing important, just thinking about our cubs. I hope… things turn out okay.” Keith lies. Zarkon grips his shoulders, brows tense.

“We can continue this privately, if that makes you feel more comfortable to talk about this.” He suggests. Keith shrugs, placing a kiss onto Zarkon’s hand, bringing it to his face.

“Maybe, it is just a bit more personal, is all. Not sure I am ready to talk about it.” Keith replies.

They walk back to their tent, some others stopping them on their way to congratulate them on their completed bond, or to swear their allegiance to Keith more formally. It is startling to Keith, but Zarkon proudly eggs them on by presenting Keith to them; holding his shoulders, kissing his cheek and neck. Eventually a smaller crowd gathers, all asking Keith questions. 

His mood sours further when some even worship his arms; rubbing their noses against his wrists. Zarkon tenses behind him, and Keith can feel his mood sour in turn.

“No, I’m sorry but Zarkon and I have really important things to talk about.” Keith tries again to disengage, but they are persistent.

“But Emperor Keith, water irrigation and crop rotations for next year’s trading prospects are important!” The man, a nosy beta, argues. 

“Of course, Zarib, but more pressing issues are at stake, everything will be addressed with time. My mate and I have business to attend to.” Zarkon buts in. Keith pulls them away from the crowd, the air now tense. 

The privacy of their tent is welcome, but also just as trapping. The stress of having to build rapport with strangers previously hellbent on ignoring him left him with no room to think of a proper excuse. 

“Starlight, tell me what is on your mind.” Zarkon whispers. Keith leans into him, closing his eyes.

“Just stressed about the future. How our lives will change.” Keith rasps, “I never thought about cubs before you, and I am scared for them, I don’t feel like I can protect them.” 

Zarkon holds Keith tight. 

“It’s a frightening prospect. If I could have my way they will never hurt like you or I did. All we can do is try our best to protect them, and ward away harm.” Zarkon soothes a hand over Keith’s back, pressing his fingertips into the rock hard muscles. Their circles make Keith relax deeper into his mate’s chest. His own lithe fingers massage Zarkon’s broader chest, the muscles flex and scent changing to “show off” to his mate. It is a subconscious thing he does sometimes; to show how strong he is, to show he can protect Keith. The Omega scoffs.

“Promise me on your life that… that you will keep that promise. That you will make the right decision when a time comes to protect them.” Keith tells him. He stares up at his mate seriously, and the older man returns the gesture.

Zarkon looks down at him with dark eyes.

“Of course, anything for you, anything for them.” He murmurs back. 

“Just don’t get hurt, though. I can’t live without knowing you are okay.” Keith adds. 

“Of course, starlight, we are going to be together, I promise. I will make up my past wrongdoings, and to prove it to you I will start with the second most perpetrator, Sendak.” He growls. 

The sound isn’t to dominate Keith, but rather a ward against outside danger. The Omega leans in further, growling back at the scent that wafts from the outside of their tent. It is insane how the Alphas stink, how when they are all competing like this they vie for power, for control. Territory is easily marked, but with the dense numbers the scents muddle and aggressively multiply. 

“Zarkon, it smells so bad here.” Keith whines, burying his nose into his Alpha’s neck. 

“I know, it drives me near insane. If I hadn’t brought you with me I probably would have made them all submit to me already. I can still do that, to calm their scents if you wish.” He tells Keith.

Keith shrugs. 

“If it will calm their scents, please do.” 

“Then I will. Right now or later?” He asks. Keith shrugs again.

“Later, we should probably mate again. Right now. To you know… mark our territory first.” Keith suggests with a grind of his hips and a bite of his lower lip.

“Starlight, Goddess you are so beautiful. Anything you want, anything, darling.” Zarkon grinds back, nibbling Keith’s neck.

The Omega keens when the bond mark is bit into lovingly. He nibbles on Zarkon’s own, blood pricking. Their tent, their _territory_ is already starting to smell so good; thick and heady with their slowly merging scents. Soon enough they will be indistinguishable from the other. 

Zarkon switches them over and starts to undress Keith like unwrapping the skin of a delicate fruit. Keith undresses Zarkon as well but with none of the gentleness. He wastes no time finishing Zarkon’s work as well, shucking off his pants and unbuckling Zarkon’s belts and armor. 

“Alpha, hurry up, we don’t have all day.” Keith whines, wrapping his sun kissed arms around Zarkon’s thick neck. He licks the scabbed glands there, feeling his heartbeat pick up under the ministrations of Keith’s tongue.

Zarkon lines himself up, swiping his cock head to gather up shiny, sticky slick dripping from Keith. The Omega lines his Alpha’s cock up and pushes it in, releasing some pheromones to make his Alpha insatiable for him, to entice him closer. Zarkon complies, thrusting in deeper until buried to the hilt. Keith cries out, squirming against the knot and squeezing the head. His insides naturally lead the hook to the entrance to his cervix, coaxing it to breed him.

Keith places Zarkon’s hands onto his waist, and his own above his head. The Alpha thrusts in earnest now, growling and mewling. Keith returns the vocalizations, keening for more.

They can hear the foot traffic around their little bit of territory lessen, and even sometimes linger, eliciting a warning growl from Zarkon and Keith. The cart is most likely shaking with every mewl and moan. 

“I’m going to cum, Keith, so close, any moment now.” Zarkon growls into Keith’s ear, hips stuttering powerfully making Keith’s entire body move, his tender breasts bouncing and thighs shaking. He finishes during this, clenching around his Alpha. He can really feel the cock inside him flex and find his cervix entrance, pushing in and hooking itself inside Keith. His cervix has been tender lately, having small contractions. The High Priestess had mentioned they are normal to have, and that his milk should start to come out soon. 

His insides are filled further by cum and his mate’s large knot. He can feel how much more warm he is inside, and how full and complete. He closes his eyes, allowing his Alpha to shift them over onto their sides until the knot deflates and the hook loosens. 

About a half hour after the knot deflates a knock on the outside of their cart alerts them to Hek’all with some news on Sendak.

Zarkon talks to her for a bit while Keith continues to rest, exhausted. He can just fall asleep from that, genuinely tired out. Previously it had been a conscious decision to sleep but now it has little to do with choice. 

“Sendak is awaiting appraisal from you, he wishes to appease our courted Emperor by showing him the new ways he will be living under his superior.” She explains. 

“Ah, did you strip him of rank?” Zarkon asks curiously.

“Yes, and more, sir.” She smirks.

“Explain.” He orders.

“I simply employed some extra measures to make sure his obedience is final.” She explains proudly, “The older Palen-bol method, and some other kit training to humiliate him, then grievances were aired about him, and then his rank was stripped. He has nothing, owns nothing and will have to take the rest of his life to receive full citizenship again unless our Omega Emperor deems he is to be spared from the full extent of the punishment.” 

Zarkon nods, then peeks back inside the tent to his sleeping mate.

“I will explain to him when he awakes next, his pregnancy is taking a toll on him.” Zarkon says, shooing the older woman off with a nod.

He returns to his mate’s side with a smile and tucks the Omega into the covers. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It takes about an hour for Keith to awake naturally, and Zarkon is waiting for him when he does with a kiss to his brow. 

“Hey.” Keith rasps in a whisper, turning to face his mate. 

“We have to talk about Sendak. I don’t want pressure put onto you with his fate, so I wanted to talk to you about it beforehand.” He murmurs into Keith’s neck. Keith nods, grunting.

“He has been punished lightly, the most common way to deal with traitors is death. But now that you are clearly now my bonded we hold the same rank and say legally, and I wish to respect that to the fullest. I would prefer him dead and gone with, but only his personhood is stripped.” Zarkon says, explaining the details to Keith further.

When he finishes Keith nods in thought.

“I think that is fine, I do not wish him the life of a slave, or homeless. I remember how it was to starve and be cold, it isn’t something I want anyone else to feel.” Keith sympathizes. He snuggles deeper into Zarkon’s neck, feeling the slight confusion he has. 

“He has hurt you, and has facilitated great hurt unto you. I would advise to punish him justly unless others find you weak and try to take advantage.” Zarkon advises. 

“What about… he has to serve us like a slave. Like he is our personal servant.” Keith suggests, “That way, he doesn’t lose his home but is still relieved of his ranking duties.” 

“Whatever you deem fit, but he will not be alone with you, that is where I cross the line.” He rumbles into Keith’s hair. The deep reverberating purr calms Keith further, nearly slipping into sleep.

“Mnh, do we have to get up now? You are so comfy.” Keith licks a hot stripe up his Alpha’s neck, over the pulsing jugular and under his chin. 

“Of course, but we really should get going, starlight.”

“Of course.” Keith purrs, getting up. Zarkon helps prop him up, kissing his shoulder briefly before helping him get dressed. 

“You are getting quite full, love.” Zarkon comments with a rub to Keith’s belly.

“Yeah…” Keith fumbles with the ties to his pants, tongue sticking out in concentration.

The skin of Keith’s belly is quite full, the skin stretched taught. Zarkon presses onto the bump, feeling his cubs move around inside.

“Lets go.” Keith finishes up. He wraps his braid around his neck, but Zarkon grimaces and untucks it.

“Try not to do that, starlight. It is… of an enemy's standards.” He pats his mate’s side, leading him out.

Keith forgot his mother’s people are enemies. His heart feels tight and broken. He takes the knife Rorack had given him, his mother’s blade. Zarkon looks at him strangely as he grabs it, but makes no mention as they leave.

* * *

Sendak is waiting for them, clearly beaten and bloody. He stares at Keith almost in fear of what he brings, but hides it under a sneer.

“Sendak, what have you to say about my mate now?” Zarkon asks with barely concealed anger. Keith glares back at Sendak as well, face less severe than his Alpha’s.

“He is my Emperor, sir. Just as much as you ever were. I will gladly take whatever it is that he will give me.” Sendak says it as if it is a chant or a mantra.

“Sendak, tell me what you really feel.” Keith walks closer.

“I… don’t hate you as much as I did. I know now I was wrong.”

“Why.” Keith presses.

Sendak stumbles over his words, breathing labored. His ribs must be broken or bruised.

“I know now my jealousy was cub like and that Zarkon had never loved me the way he wants you. Your wish is my command, you won, it just took me a long time to see it.” He admits to his own chagrin. 

Keith readies himself, addressing the crowd.

“I will spare him this once, but any others who walk his path I will not hesitate to strike under my own blade.” Keith punctuates with a strike to Sendak’s face. His blade barely cuts his fur, but the Alpha is still like Keith would have actually landed the blow.

“Sendak, get up. We need to talk about what your new duties are.” Keith orders.

Zarkon takes Keith under his arm protectively. They leave together, Sendak stumbling to follow. 

“Alpha, should we wait, Sendak is injured.”

“No, love, he can handle it, the punishment was quite light.” Zarkon assures him. 

Keith shrugs, holding his hand.

* * *

  
  
  


They walk to the river in need of a bath. 

“Wash up, starlight, I will deal with Sendak.” Zarkon shoos him away with a kiss, “You may go back to our tent when finished, I know you’re tired.” 

“Okay, thanks.” Keith kisses back briefly. He dips into the water, letting the cool water soak into his skin.

  
  
  


Keith leaves before his mate and Sendak, the two still bathing. Sendak is washing their clothes as Zarkon orders him around. 

He crawls into his bed, a note and box waiting for him on the pillow.

_Hey Keith,_

_I found a really cool thing for you in the ruins. They are supposedly for mated pairs, but I think they will fit!_

_The High Priestess said not to give them to you since it was inappropriate, but Zarkon will like them, I’m sure!_

_Juni_

Keith snickers, opening the box to find clothes.

They are white and made of strings? Lots of interwoven strings, the fabric is soft and has many intricate holes. They make patterns of flowers. He lifts them up to reveal their true nature, a set of bra and… underwear? Keith lifts them up to his body, then unclothes himself. They fit fine, the fabric stretching over to cup his growing breasts. They offer no support, but lift and smush the small mounds of flesh. The soft pink of his nipples show through clearly. He tries on the underwear next, pulling it up his thighs. The fabric stretches and forms to his thighs, a parting at his crotch leaves him exposed to the cooling air. 

He dips his fingers into his cunt, teasing his cock as well. The small length strains against the strange see through fabric, making a wet spot.

Keith knows that he wants Zarkon to see him in this. He feels good in it, it makes him wet to think his mate will take him in this.

* * *

  
  


It is late when his mate returns, exhausted. Keith is wrapped in the blankets and furs, splayed out but hidden. Zarkon smiles at his sleeping form, kissing his face before slipping under the covers.

Keith stirs, moving to rest his hands over Zarkon’s pecs. He scoots up to press a kiss to his lips and grasps the Alpha’s hands to move them to his sides. 

“Wha- what? What are you wearing, starlight?” He startles. 

Keith smirks, pushing Zarkon down and sitting on his lap. He runs Zarkon’s hands over his body and down to his crotch, rubbing his fingers over his soaking slit.

“Juni found it, do you like it?” Keith asks. He closes his eyes when Zarkon trails kisses down his body, purring all the way. 

“Goddess be damned Keith, I’ll worship you instead.” He pants and growls, licking Keith’s throat.

Keith pushes him down onto his back, placing his hands on his hips. He frees Zarkon’s cock from it’s confines, bringing it into his slit. He rides it long and slow, determined.

Zarkon cums earlier than usual, Keith squeezing every last drop out. He slumps down onto his mate, satisfied for the moment. They fall asleep like that, Keith in the crook of Zarkon’s arm, legs splayed over the broad chest underneath.


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak reflects about some things, and Keith is about to enact his long standing plan to protect himself and his cubs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, mainly from Sendak's perspective. Is this a good time to announce that there will be a part 2 in this series from Sendak's perspective? It's a redemption story taking place after this one, and it is Shiro/Sendak!
> 
> I also edited the chapter count since the chapters just kinda,,,, merged together at some points QwQ sorry If you were expecting longer I am NOT good at estimating anything, not once in my life.

Sendak wakes from his place by the Emperors’ cart. He was afforded blankets and a cushion to sit on. He has a lot to think about; alot to rethink.

Sendak knows he can rally a small army to overthrow the Omega, but he also knows it would displease the man he spent so many years following. It would more than displease him, and Sendak will most likely have to fight a losing battle against him for his title too. 

It would be no good to fight it.

Zarkon wakes before his mate, ushering Sendak up and towards the river to boil some drinking water. Keith was feeling some intense kicks and nausea. 

Keith stumbles out right as Sendak leaves, cloak barely hiding the Altean lace around his chest and presumably his underside. It was popular, Sendak remembers, but it had long since gone out of fashion. But from what he can see it stretches comfortably over the Omega’s extended stomach. 

* * *

  
  


It isn't until night, when the moon is barely swathing the land in light, when Keith comes to talk to him. His lion is gone somewhere, has been since the mated pair came back. The Omega is apprehensive to speak, but the words that do come out are confident.

“I wish for you to accompany me on a walk tonight. Just around the perimeter.” Keith orders, arms crossed.

“Is Zarkon aware, my Emperor?” Sendak asks.

“No, his business isn’t mine.” Keith says a bit too aggressively, face scrunched a bit. 

Sendak only grunts in response, knowing this is some sort of test from Zarkon. 

“Lead the way.” Sendak grunts, bowing his head in respect. 

Keith does, turning and moving to the river first. They walk at an unbearably slow pace for Sendak, but he keeps quiet as his anger starts to simmer. He can do this.

Sendak limps after a while, the slow pace a burden on his wounds. They had beaten him to near death, but he must live on from that pain.

Hepta had tended his wounds in the night. Sendak had nearly ushered him away, but the Beta is devout for him. He grooms Sendak’s knotted fur, cleaning the bruises and cuts, massaging his sore muscles. He is not sure he would be able to lift or walk without his help. 

But he does not wish to have a lover who places themselves under him. He is sick of the worship, and the high pedestal his followers place him on. It does not make him feel as powerful as he knows he could be. It makes him feel weak when he is doted on. 

They make him feel like a cub. Everyone does.

* * *

  
  


They have made halfway around the perimeter when Keith speaks again.

“Sendak I hope we can finally move forward from our past relationship.” He says, eyes narrowed ahead.

“You know I must, but why do you keep asking?” Sendak replies.

“Zarkon cares for you like his own cub. It just matters to me not to hurt him, and for him to have others to lean on.” Keith says.

Sendak grunts, “I will try this time.”

“Good. Do not fail him, this time. He will need it. I… the Goddess had insinuated that if I die, that he will not make it, either. Emotionally, I mean. I am in constant danger, and so are my cubs. If someone is intent on murdering them, I have no doubt that they will kill me too. I am not sure if he will be able to handle it when that day comes.”

“You are so sure you will be murdered.” Sendak says, voice sarcastic.

“Well, you people have a track record.” Keith growls. 

Sendak tampers down a growl of his own, ears flicking in irritation.

They walk in silence for a bit.

“Give me a name for one of my cubs, and I will convince Zarkon to trust you again.” Keith whispers. 

Sendak stares at him with wide eyes.

“That is a right reserved for close family, are you sure?” He asks. 

Does this little Omega have no sense?

Keith smiles a little, looking at him softly.

“Of course, I was thinking about what you told me about yourself, about how you left your family. It would be okay if we could be family, and you to be the sire of my cubs if something is to happen to Zarkon. If you don’t want to, that is fine.” Keith bats his eyelashes, smiling nervously. 

“It would be more than acceptable to be considered family to the Emperor, even if I cannot be his mate.” Sendak bows, kneeling in front of the Omega. 

Keith lifts his chin with his fingertip, placing his other hand on Sendak’s cheek. 

“Thank you.” Keith murmurs, “It would be best we get back soon.”

“Of course.” Sendak bows again. 

When he stands Musta is watching from a plateau above, eyes glinting. The Lion walks away. 

* * *

  
  
  


Sendak sleeps alone again that night, growling at Hepta to leave. He does not want the Beta to feel he has a chance, Sendak must move away from that life he created. He must change to live in this renewed age. 

* * *

  
  


The couple wash up together, Zarkon making sure Keith is clean in places he finds hard to reach. Sendak watches as he also massages his tender breasts, the mounds leaking white milk from the teats. Keith swats his mate’s hands away after a bit when some Alphas start to openly stare with hunger.

Sendak looks away, face hot and cock hardening. He quickly finishes washing the couple’s clothes, claws catching on the white lace.

He quickly hangs them up with Zarkon’s under armor lining. 

Sendak forces his pheromones down, biting his lip. Even when fully mated the Omega is a temptress. Too bad his Alpha is even more enticing, his muscles flexing and wet. The lavender color looks darker wet, and the skin shines like metal.

They laugh and climb out of the river, Keith running away to Sendak and his drying clothes. Zarkon’s eyes slit in a predatory gaze, chasing the Omega and easily sweeping the smaller man off his feet. 

Keith laughs, the sound rich and raspy. It is a lived in sound, like a den full of family and friends feasting after a successful birth or bond. His smile is cub like, though. Too young to be in the place he is now, openly fingered by his master. The thin lavender neck sucked on like a sweet fruit.

He pushes away from Zarkon eventually when the Omega realizes he is being watched again. The Alphas produce an abundance of pheromones to try to compete with Zarkon’s claim, but the Alpha has no issue silencing them with his own. The stench is powerful, making Keith gag and his eyes blow wide and black. He pants, and Sendak hands him his cloak, pants and soft shoes.

The Alphas all around, including Sendak, all start to gag and disperse as well. The silence is broken by that little Druid that tends to Keith. He had left a nasty burn on Sendak’s chest with his magics. 

The Druid stops to talk to the Omega, laughing and leaving after handing him a vial of something. 

Sendak leaves back to the campfire to collect food for Keith, the Omega always hungry. He acts like all the pregnant women, but his pregnancy is much, much shorter than theirs. He is very small as well. The cubs would be weak for a very long time.

He stirs the soft meat and stew before dipping in the ladle. A hefty portion is required if he wants to save time; Keith can eat almost as much as he can now. 

When he returns to the couple, dirt and pebbles sticking between his bare toes, they have already made a small council around them.

Sendak places the food by Keith, leaving to sit where Zarkon motions for him to sit. It is by Hek’all and her warchief friends. They control large portions of fertile lands and sea ports. Sendak had been in charge of protecting their home from the border, fighting and conquering the lands that wanted to threaten his Emperor’s reign. 

It was an honour that he was trusted with, and he broke that trust.

“It has been suspiciously silent, my scouts should have seen camps or _something_ , my Emperor.” Gnov tells him.

“I have to agree, and none of our letters have gone missing or the messengers attacked. They must be distracted with something.” Thace, a newly appointed Chief says. He is in charge of communication between the border and the capitol; and by capitol he means Zarkon. 

“That is something we must pay attention to. Be on guard as we depart home, it will be best if we are not ambushed. They might have just focused elsewhere as we are not attacking them directly this trup.” Zarkon replies, arm around Keith’s waist. The fingers there spread protectively around the Omega’s stomach. It makes Sendak sneer slightly.

It only reminds him that he could not give Zarkon what he wanted, even if he tried.

“My Emperor, before the council is adjourned, I must give you a letter from your son. It is marked as urgent.” Thace says, almost regretfully.

Zarkon scowls, nodding and holding Keith closer. It is almost unnoticeable, but Sendak saw the way he tensed and Keith’s eyes widened slightly.

“Give me the letter and then you may leave earlier than the rest, I want you back at the central command post making sure no important letters slipped through.” Zarkon orders. 

Thace hurries to give him the letter, then the Chiefs scurry off to complete their duties or prepare for their journeys. 

Sendak does his, which is tending to his new _family_. 

He likes the sound of that, a family with Zarkon and Keith.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Keahi is a good name.” Sendak says to Keith by the campfire. Keith startles a bit, eyes wide.

“What?” Keith asks dumbly. It makes Sendak scowl.

“You asked me for a name earlier, and I’ve made my decision.” He growls. Keith widens his eyes in surprise, turning to face Sendak.

“Thank you, then.” Keith smiles, but rises from the log. “We have a long journey, why don’t we get an early start tomorrow? I want to see the sunrise, when the flowers all bloom. My father and I used to hunt the _Unitacs_ that would spring up to eat the flower seeds, it’ll be nice to see that again.” Keith tells him with a dazed expression.

The little Omega looks up at the moon in a daze as if noticing it for the first time. The moon is full and pure. It’s pale color reflects into his eyes making the pupils look cloudy and off white. He fondles the old heirloom made of pearl and feathers, but retracts it when he comes back to his senses.

Sendak remembers that today is the full moon. Maybe there will be a celebratory feast and combat in honor of the Goddess. Something small in her honor, Keith will probably be praised and fed well for being her gift to her champion. He knows Zarkon will do it if no one else is willing.

* * *

  
  


All Keith can think of is that making plans will bring less suspicion towards him leaving tonight. No one will think he is leaving willingly. Maybe that is a good thing, or maybe it is bad. Keith doesn’t know these things, can’t make a judge. Others had planned this for him, his entire _existence_ was planned for him. To make the person he is leaving happy, to be his partner and to help him.

He will protect their cubs, they will be here soon, too soon. That is what will make both of them happy. Their cubs safe and secure while no longer tucked inside his belly. 

Keith heads back to his tent, not tired in the least but feeling the weight of several burdens on his mind. 

This is for the best, Keith thinks. Their cubs will be safer away from here.

He secretly hopes his mate will come for him, will be there when he gives birth. He deserves to see them as much as Keith does, and Keith wants to share that experience with him. He wants to share everything with him, but sometimes things don’t go as you have planned, or how you wanted them to.

Only a short time passes when Zarkon retrieves him for another hearty dinner. He explains the ritual combat, and the offerings given to Keith in hopes for a successful birth and healthy body. Man, woman, Beta and Alpha all come to him with spoonfuls of stew and freshly picked fruits. Keith is nearly full to bursting when Zarkon takes over the eating, Keith clearly about to be sick. 

They dance, too. Zarkon lifting Keith up to sway and hold each other to the beat of impromptu instruments; pots, pans, whistling, singing and clapping. Others have a more brisk pace, more like they are fighting their dancing partner. 

Keith laughs and smiles when Zarkon lifts him up and spins him around, placing him over his bare shoulder. Others whistling at the sight of Zarkon walking away with Keith back to their more private tent.

Keith pauses when he sees Antok and Regris nod to the other, disengaging from the party with a glance and nod to Keith.

He swallows down the feeling of guilt in his throat. He supposes that they are his way out.

Keith is unable to have sex with Zarkon, the emotional nausea Zarkon can surely feel through their limited bond stopping him from pushing Keith. The Omega is not sure Zarkon can tell the difference, the guilt, and that it is deeper than simply Keith being fed too much food. 

"Zarkon, I have to ask you something." Keith whispers. Zarkon places one of his hands on Keith's hip and the other is under Keith's head as a pillow. Keith slips a hand to Zarkon's face, the other laced with the fingers of his arm-pillow.

"Anything, starlight." He whispers back.

"What is a name you want for our cubs?" Keith asks.

Zarkon pauses in thought, eyes closed.

"Rorack's sire's name was Myrlac, and if our cub is a woman, or an Omega, my choice will be Univ. I loved them like my own parents. They saved Rorack and I from the terrible fate that was my sire, and at the expense of their own lives. But you know, it is your right to name them." Zarkon rasps, eyes wet at the memories of the pair. Keith rubs his budding tears away.

"I never paid attention to names, and to name one of them after my father would bring up my grief again. It would mean a lot to share this with you." Keith rasps, teary eyed as well. 

"I love you, starlight. Try to sleep, it is bad luck to make you cry." Zarkon murmurs with a kiss to his forehead. Keith nods, kissing his jaw with a yawn. Zarkon's thumb runs over his teeth. Keith smiles, licking and sucking on the digit.

Keith waits until the party calms down a bit but there is still a commotion to sneak away in. He looks around before slipping out with the excuse of having to pee. Zarkon insisted on going with him, but Keith reassured him he would be quick.

The moment the tent is closed and his bare feet touch the gravel a hand clasps around his mouth, muffling his surprise. He squirms and fights a bit until Antok tells him to quiet. That Krolia is here for him with their tribe. 

The damage is done, though, Zarkon is stepping out of the tent just around the corner calling Keith's name in worry.

Antok slings Keith into his arms, head on his shoulder. They run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Keahi is from @JenosonTwit, and their adorable galra bab they made (named Keahi)  
> https://twitter.com/JenosonTwit
> 
> y'all can come yak at me on my twitter.com UwU  
> https://twitter.com/Yolo_SwaGinz
> 
> and feel free to like, comment and subscribe!  
> (omg that phrase works for Ao3 kill me)  
> (don't I just feel playful today lol)


	9. Reunion

“Keith!” Zarkon calls out to him. Keith stays quiet, the masked figures ushering him along. They surround him to mask his scent through the night. He can hear his Alpha calling to him desperately, waking others around them. They escape into the canyons in time, though the other Alphas wake from their leader’s distress. 

“Keep quiet, it will take the rest of the night. Do not cry out, no matter what your instincts say to do, he will surely be on our trail looking for you.” Antok warns him. Keith nods, neck interlocked with the Alpha.

They make their way through the winding walls guided by moonlight and stars. Keith nods off in Antok’s arms. He is exhausted from dancing with Zarkon, emotionally tired from escaping. He was told Krolia and Rorack are waiting for him at the first checkpoint. 

They’ll be there in about an hour.

The cave they climb to is dark and is only lit by glinting yellow eyes watching them behind masks. He can pick out Krolia from the small group of Alphas. She removes her mask and runs to hug him. He cries into her neck, soft and quiet. Her hand moves to keep his cries muffled. Keith shakes but stills when footsteps and murmuring is heard outside. 

Everyone in the cave is still as statues. No one breathes, no one even thinks. Keith can hear Puna cry out, he can feel her in his head, he knows the lion knows he is here.

_Puna, go away, I can’t go back._ Keith tells them. Puna stops, still.

_Alone, want to come. Mate close, mate scared, scared._ Puna replies, _I will hide you, mate can track you._ Puna promises. Keith tells her to hide in one of the caves till they leave at dusk, not to show themselves.

“It’s Puna, they’re alone. I can ride them through the desert so you don’t have to carry me.” Keith explains. “She can hide me from Zarkon if he tries to track me through the Astral Plains, at least I hope she still can.” Keith sighs. Krolia moves them to lay down on the smooth rock, Keith’s legs shaking from the strain of standing. He’s so close to giving birth, any week now, maybe even any day. Krolia makes sure to feel his stomach to calm him down, but she’s not his Alpha. It’s not the same.

His mother introduces him to Kolivan, the Alpha an old and imposing figure. He sniffs Keith’s wrist briefly and offers his own, which Keith gives a short sniff of. He looks older than Zarkon, maybe in his mid to late three hundreds, but Keith isn’t sure. He looks alot like Rorack.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Keith.” He nods, stepping back respectfully. 

Keith nods back, turning back to rest on Krolia’s chest. 

She gives him the run down of who is there, and what they are going to do. It is brief and the others do not supplement the conversation. Keith nods, humming in acknowledgment every now and then. 

The group: Keith, Krolia, Kolivan, Rorack, Antok and Regris, all climb out of the high cave due evening. 

  
  


Keith wakes to Kolivan’s neck. He is in his arms this time, the oldest Alpha of the group also being the strongest. They are walking through the cool desert in their masks and Blade clothes, and Keith has changed into their clothing. It's a wrap like that feels softer, a similar sash keeps the robes closed above the belly. There are no pants, but instead a loincloth that gives him decent modesty. It opens easily in case he gives birth to his cubs unexpectedly, but stays closed if he needs to work or move around. Kolivan and Krolia murmur their clan’s history to Keith; his ancestry and culture that he never got to live and love. He may never get to, but he enjoys the stories of his grandparents and relatives nonetheless. He wishes he could meet them, all long gone from the war.

Antok and Regris walk ahead and above when they can to scout for them. Rorack and Kolivan whisper to each other when not talking to Keith. Rorack is reassuring where the others are not, a fatherly figure if any. He understands Keith’s plight the most when Keith confides his feelings about leaving Zarkon, Rorack feeling similarly about his friend; deciding to stay and help him all those years ago after they mourned their parents. Even when Zarkon became pliant to his people’s wishes to continue their slaughter.

He confides he almost regrets not going to his blood relatives, to his half brother, Kolivan. 

Keith holds him tighter in solidarity.

Puna is silent the entire time, enjoying the peace as much as he is. They both crave their mates but there is little they can do at this point.

Dawn breaks and they continue on into canyons, the shade welcome in the blistering heat. There are damp caves that they rest in and collect fresh water from, the stalactites dripping with the cool condensation. Sometimes they cross a river to clear their scents, hiding themselves from tracking. This isn’t empire territory, but it is still good to be safe than sorry. No one occupies this place because of the hard clay soil. The heat has dried it faster than the water could coil and snake inside, and so the dust sweeps and the wind blows harsh between the canyon walls.

Keith sleeps on Puna’s back during the long peaceful stretch. He can feel false contractions start up again, his belly feeling uncomfortable from the unusual activeness of his cubs. He has been sweating too, drinking a lot of water to combat the loss of water. 

Krolia tends to him, and sometimes Rorack and Kolivan too to help mask the scent of a near term pregnancy. They tell him that he absolutely stinks, and that they have to be more careful.

Keith secretly hopes again that they are tracked. He knows now the consequences that would face his mother and people if they are, but he can dream of his mate and his scent, the comfort he brings Keith’s instincts.

* * *

  
  
  


“How much longer?” Keith asks his mother, who only shushes him. 

They had to sneak past a scouting group, heavily armed and all sniffing the air curiously where Keith has previously bathed. His scent is beginning to become unbearable, even to Keith himself. 

He has to contact Shiro and the others to move faster, to do anything, really. 

  
  
  


It takes a bit before the group leaves, maybe an hour of scouting the area before one sends up a bird with a letter attached to its leg. 

Kolivan curses under his breath, holding Keith tighter to his chest. 

“We need to leave, now.” Kolivan hisses. 

The group, now only the three of them and Puna, sneak off. Keith is not allowed to touch anything, and he is bundled up in a thick blanket to help keep his scent from the wind. 

They travel three more days and nights, half of which in open desert, before Keith feels water crash between his legs.

The pain and contractions are almost too much to bare, and the fact his mother is running with him against her chest does not help.

“Don’t worry, you have time. We will find you a den for now,” She soothes him. 

Keith does not want _time_ , he wants it to end soon. 

She manages to find a small animal den for Keith. It fits the two of them, and Keith has a passing thought that Zarkon will barely be able to fit inside with him.

He cries at the thought, distressed and sweating. He can feel his muscles contract inside him, and his eyes screw shut. 

He sobs louder when a roar, a familiar one he cannot place at the moment, comes from the distance. 

He can only hope, he supposes, that help is on it’s way. 

Krolia gives him water, and tells him when to push, reassuring him as she arranges blankets and bedrolls around Keith. They help support his back, and leave a less harsh surface under his ass. 

After a particularly hard push, and a sparing glance at Krolia’s frightened eyes, Keith gets a whiff of his mate. In his state of mind, it brings relief to his nose. There is also something else outside, something so familiar as if from a vivid dream. 

Lions roar outside, making Krolia tense and steel herself.

“Just a little longer, Keith, you are doing so well. The first one is almost out.” Krolia murmurs. 

Krolia squeezes his hand one last time as she is forced to leave the den. Keith sobs, scared and alone. His ears pin back at the sound of metal hitting metal, roars and grunts and fighting. He smells so many familiar scents, so many familiar voices. 

  
  


Keith crawls out of the den to the sight of his mate, losing against a strangely familiar team. 

It takes a moment for Keith’s brain to register who they are, not recognizing their Galran forms. Just like Keith and Zarkon, though, they all have the strange markings on their chests. 

He whimpers when he remembers their first team effort against his mate.

Keith forces himself up onto his feet and limps to the confrontation. 

“Stop! Just, stop!” Keith orders. 

All five of them, and another with flowing white hair, lose concentration on the battle, and Zarkon abandons it all together. 

They snap out of it, and take the chance to land a nearly fatal attack, Lotor dealing the blow.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Shiro feels at a loss when Keith screams for his mate, the tyrant bleeding out on the ground, crawling towards Keith in a desperate display. The Alpha whimpers for the Omega, and Shiro is taken aback. 

The Omega trips in pain, in labor judging by the sight and smell. He tries to keep Zarkon awake.

“Just a little longer, please don’t die.” Keith begs, repeating it like a mantra. 

His hands try to stop the bleeding, pressing against the wounds. The blades run to him to pull him off. Keith tries to fight them but flinches and groans from his labor pains. 

He sobs from the distress, hands and body covered in blood. 

“Please! I need him!” Keith begs, sobbing and grasping Zarkon’s hand. The Alpha holds tight with all his leftover strength, which isn’t much.

Their hands slip from the other. 

The desert is silent.

Shiro feels the wind stop.

Shiro startles when Allura pushes past him, eyes alight with unnatural glow and prowess. She looks like she is about to set the world ablaze. 

“Kolivan, stop! Keith deserves to have his mate, even if we despise him.” Allura protests. Kolivan only nods, Krolia and him moving to lay Keith on the ground more comfortably. Others retrieve their bedrolls to slot under the panting Omega. Allura looms over Zarkon, hands glowing. 

She heals his wounds with a scowl, hands apprehensive.

Keith squirms when his Alpha is dropped to his side by Allura, her mouth quirked in a smile at Keith. 

“I’ll get some more water for him.” She says, pulling Shiro away. He didn’t realize he was staring at Keith, taking in the sight of him. His lion form was beautiful, but as a fellow Galran… Shiro is jealous he can’t have him. It would feel so right for him to be full of Shiro’s cubs, giving birth to his cubs at this very moment. 

It would be preferable it would have happen in the castle, in his bed.

He shakes those thoughts away, leaving with Allura to gather clean supplies from their own camp. He can’t have thoughts like that, he doesn’t even like him like that. It’s like the possessiveness creeps from the corners of his consciousness whenever he is around Keith, the feeling that he, he… Shiro doesn’t know. It has been a feeling he had since he first looked at the man, and it only occurs when he is around. 

He wonders if it’s Zarkon’s feeling he sometimes gets from the astral plains. Musta had always had a liking to him when he was apart of the Empire. 

Zarkon did not like that, and he did not like Shiro’s nearly identical markings.

When they return one of the cubs are born, and the blades say one or two more to go.

* * *

  
  


Keith pants and nearly crushes Zarkon’s hand, or at least he would like to think he does. 

The pain is not as bad as an Alpha female’s, Krolia had explained, the cubs coming more premature to fit more than one, and to slip out easier from slimmer hips. 

Zarkon holds their firstborn, a small Beta, maybe an Alpha. It’s too early to scent them. He has ears that are sensitive to Keith’s cries, and the cub holds his father’s fingers with a firm demanding grip, sucking on his claw. Zarkon and Krolia wash the babe, and return to supporting Keith. 

The next is the most difficult of them, and probably an Alpha judging by the larger size. He looks like Zarkon, having his crests, but has some hair as well.

Once the last one is out, the smallest and easiest, a hush falls over the group once again. 

It is easily broken by wailing cubs, and the group is spared when they drink from Keith’s breast, quiet and content. The Omega holds them close to his chest, and his mate does the same for him. 

The air is tense.

Krolia after a bit ushers Keith back inside the animal den, Zarkon failing to comfortably fit inside with Keith, but doing so anyways. They both need it right now. 

They are awake all night, tending to their cubs in a post labor stupor, an unbreakable instinct to care for their young. 

While Keith feeds Zarkon comforts and cleans, and does the same for Keith. He also guards the entrance, where Keith can hear Krolia and the others keeping watch. They had placed a blanket over the entrance to give some more privacy, and Keith appreciates it. 

“Love you, Keith.” He mutters in the early morning, looking down at his mate with adoration. Keith has all three of the cubs in his arms, all cleaned and well fed. 

“Love you too.” Keith jumbles out, barely coherent. 

“Get some rest, I will prepare you some food.” Zarkon punctuates with a kiss to Keith’s lips. The Omega lets out a raspy laugh, making Zarkon satisfied enough to leave.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The newborn cubs kick and squirm in Keith’s arms. He can still see Krolia guarding the den outside with Kolivan and Zarkon; the two trying not to slit the other’s throats.

Keith is still too sore to move out of the den, calling for his mate and mother. They help him out easily after taking the cubs out one by one. Once resettled, Krolia hands him a cup of water, taking two of the cubs, the Alpha one still suckling on his milk. He is very large, larger than his siblings, and much more demanding for milk. The firstborn is the most demanding for attention, though, and the smallest is the one who makes the most noise and explores his environment the most.

Krolia holds them reverently, cooing when they hold her fingers and purr at her. Keith smiles at them while sipping the water Zarkon helps pour down his throat. The cub’s ears twitch, eyes still shut closed. They will be blind for maybe a month, and even then their eyes won’t develop fully until a few months in. 

They all look a bit differently. The Alpha cub looks most like Zarkon, little to no hair and his natural plating. His ears are tipped like Keith’s with tufts of hair, all of the cub’s ears are, now that Keith is coherent enough to notice their twitching.

When the cub falls asleep he hands him to Zarkon, who holds the cub close and sure. Keith motions for his others which Krolia is kind enough to help slot into his arms.

They suckle greedily, and Keith is glad their teeth are not in yet. 

The smallest, a male Omega like Keith, has a small tail that he keeps close to his body. It has a tuft of hair at the end like a lion’s. 

They all have one thing in common, which is the dark hair of him and his father. Keith feels joy when he looks at them, the creases in their brows and the twitch of their ears and fingers. He can feel that Zarkon feels the same.

When the two are done feeding Keith gives them to Zarkon to hold. They are tiny in his gentle hold, and Keith slots himself protectively against his family, so their cubs are squished comfortably between their chests. 

“The druids are going to be here soon with any sedative you may need. The true pain you feel will come after the rest of the bliss wears off, so try to rest before then.” Zarkon says, ushering Keith back into the den. 

Keith nods, catching a glimpse of that white haired man walking up to them. He is a complete stranger to Keith, but there is a familiarity to him that Keith can’t help but ignore. 

Something about the hair, and the eyes, and the shape of his face.

  
  


Keith clings to his mate, not wanting to go back inside, and making that feeling known. 

His mate sighs, shaking his head slightly in defeat. 

“Lotor, leave us be.'' He orders, and Keith’s eyes widen in shock.

That is his first son?

“Father, I was merely interested in meeting my half siblings. Is that another ‘great offense’ to you too?” He snarks. 

Keith crinkles his brow, but motions for him to come closer.

It is Lotor’s turn to be surprised. He stills and hesitates for a second before striding over and crouching down.

“I have a few names in mind, but I haven’t chosen which ones yet.” Keith explains. 

His cubs squirm and chew on Lotor’s hair and fingers, claws getting tangled and pulling on the white strands. 

Lotor utters a soft “oh” when Keith hands him a cub, the Alpha. He is less likely to drop that one.

“He looks astoundingly like my sire. I’m sure you are pleased.” Lotor says, his face not giving away any of his emotions.

Keith can tell he is sour at the prospect, though.

“I actually like that they have my sire’s hair.” Keith says. 

Lotor widens his eyes minutely.

“Is that so.” He says. 

The question sounded to be a statement, rather than something Keith should answer. Zarkon does so anyway. Like always.

“They do have Keith’s hair, which I find quite pleasing. But I think the pleasantries are not what you came here to discuss, Lotor.” Zarkon says cooly. 

Keith glares, but lets him continue interrogating his son anyways. 

“Merely doing as I said I was, Sire. Is it too much to ask to be family again?”

“Not when you tried to strike me down yesterday; a coward’s move, to attack from behind. I thought I taught you better.” He scolds. 

Keith jabs his side, and answers before Lotor can speak.

“Stop fighting, or I might have to strike both of you down myself.” Keith hisses. 

The two men return their attention to Keith, and look away from the other once viewing Keith’s glare.

“I don’t know what happened between you two, but my priorities lay with my cubs. Not with you, and definitely not for some petty fight.” Keith adds. 

“Of course, Keith.” Zarkon lifts Keith’s hand up to his chapped lips, leaving a chaste kiss.

Lotor huffs, bowing his head slightly.

“Of course.” Lotor copies his father.

Keith huffs back, slumping further into his mate. He chooses only to dote over his newborns after that, tired and hungry. He makes that known to his mate and mother, who had only glanced over when Lotor appeared. She has Keith’s big toe between her fingers, squeezing it and massaging into his slim archway. The muscles there had become soft with disuse, and he can’t wait to get back onto his feet for good. The constant doting on him will move towards his cubs, and finally he can care for his father again, in a backwards way. He lives in Keith’s bloodline, _his_ bloodline.

Keith wonders if his cubs will have his eyes too. They were a dark amber, much like Zarkon’s, though his mate’s are much lighter of a shade. 

He would be happy if they had his eyes too, or even Zarkon’s. He likes amber eyes, but he has been told his eyes are pretty, before. 

“Starlight, do you have something on your mind?” His mate asks. 

Keith snuggles in further with a small rumble, closing his eyes. 

“Yeah.” Keith replies, not answering further. 

His mate has his turn to rumble in amusement and irritation at Keith’s lack of details, but holds his small Omega closer, anyways. 

  
  


Keith falls asleep, and when he wakes hours later it is to the face of a lion. It has a blue tint to it’s fur, and is flanked by several others, who are galra. He has been placed in the den, and his cubs are swaddled up on his chest. 

He can feel himself start to hyperventilate, scanning the small space around him for another exit. He feels scared, and tries his best to contact his mate through the astral plains, anything, really. 

He is trapt, and he doesn’t have any of his weapons; not his dagger and not his mate.

Maybe this lion will eat his cubs.

“Oh! Sorry about that! Blaur gets like that sometimes, she just likes to make sure everyone is okay when they sleep for too long.” A lanky galra says, the man would be looming above him if not for his punitive size, willowy and light;

And annoying.

Keith shrugs at him, his cubs squirming now that he woke up. His pheromones keep them from cooing or making any noise, and they even start to still completely. Their stock stillness scares Keith even more.

Zarkon isn’t around, isn’t close, probably why the group felt it was okay to wake him up. They are strangely familiar, but all the more threatening.

“Can I hold them? I love cubs, I have a lot of siblings back home and-” Keith cuts him off with a growl as the man reaches inside the den.

“Fine, sheesh, don’t have to be such a downer.” The man says.

“Geez, Lance, don’t have to be an asshole.” A small woman scolds.

Her lion stands behind her small frame. It is tinted green, a strange color all in itself.

“Sorry about that, what he meant to say is that I, Hunk, and moron over there wanted to check up on you, and tell you that your mate and our leader are discussing negotiations at the moment; and if you want us to bring you to him your mother will be here in a few minutes to help you. She also has pain medications, if you need any. We are far into the desert, and there is absolutely no way that we are letting any druids touch you or your kits.” She declares, chest puffed a bit.

Keith nods minutely.

“I would like to see a druid, actually.” Keith replies, “And my mother.”

The largest of the bunch looks squeamish at the thought, an incredulous look on his face.

“No! Why would we allow that! They tortured Shiro!” The woman, girl, perhaps, rejects the notion.

Keith sighs.

“I am capable of making my own decisions, and I would be happy if you didn’t trap me in here.” He growls.

The trio looks at each other before moving aside from the entrance. Keith can see the yellow lion outside, it’s hair like gold. He saw lions like that in the wild, they do not last long since they are easy to spot. This one looks well fed.

The willowy one tries to help Keith out of the den, but he smacks the hand away.

When he gawks and complains, Keith scowls.

“You fail to introduce yourselves, threaten my mate, insult my friends and trap me and my cubs in this yupper den, why should I trust you?” He limps away from them, calling for Puna.

She and Musta trot up to him, the two followed by his mate. He wears an expression of weariness and worry; and at the sight of the trio speeds up to Keith. 

The Omega yelps in surprise when he is swept off his feet, the sweltering sand nothing under his thick soles, but the sentiment is nice. 

“Are you okay? You should be resting, I can remove them if you wish.” He worries over Keith. 

He shakes his head, snuggling into his mate’s neck.

“No, just want you. I want you to protect me.” Keith sighs. 

His mate chuckles, readjusting his family in his arms. 

“Of course, but I really must get back to negotiations, starlight.” He says with a kiss to Keith’s lips, the smaller man moaning at the tender contact.

This is what he needs right now, the sensations so good and whole. 

“Just bring me with you, I don’t want to be bothered.” He groans, holding his mate tighter. 

The armor is uncomfortable, but it smells of campfires and of course his mate. The sweat and musk makes Keith calm and aware, finally coming down from his panicked state.

“Keith, you know that will not be best, I don’t want you to get anymore stressed than you need to be.”

“I’ll be more stressed without you by our side, Zarkon. Just listen to me.” Keith nips his ear, which twitches briefly.

His Alpha groans, petting his cub’s faces and grasping their little hands. They pry and suck on his claws, and he can’t resist them.

“If I bring you along, you must go when the High Priestess comes to get you.” Zarkon says, Keith purring in agreement. 

They walk back to the negotiations; a circle of bedrolls and mats of which contain Shiro, Allura, Kolivan and an empty one for Zarkon.

Allura’s hair is stark white to contrast her dark skin and medium blue eyes. They aren’t blue like and Galra’s would be, and are foreign looking to Keith. Her pink markings are strange as well, and seem to glow faintly like a mirage. 

“Keith will be joining us.” Zarkon tells them.

They nod, and allow them to sit down. 

“You might want to tell the others not to bother me when I am trying to rest, Shiro.” Keith growls.

He is extra irritated from his instinctual protectiveness, and maybe if he wasn’t so tired he would feel bad about it.

“Of course… excuse them, they can be undiplomatic at best, and shouldn’t have been bothering you, anyways.” Allura buts in, cutting Shiro off.

“Yes, Allura, but they mean well.” Shiro growls. 

Keith can’t help but feel hot from the display, the Alpha young and strong, and he feels a similar connection he had to Zarkon when they first met. It feels strange, and he should ask his mate later. Zarkon and Shiro’s lion forms look so similar, so maybe there is something there Keith doesn’t know.

“It doesn’t matter, Shiro, we are trying to make a truce, not offend his mate.” Allura argues.

Zarkon strokes his thumb over Keith’s back as they watch the two fight. The mates look at them and then back to each other. Keith has Zarkon help him unwind his robe to feed his cubs. 

Eventually the two teeter off to silence. They watch them feed their cubs, the Alpha’s hands helping to guide their cub’s mouths to Keith’s breast. Keith is too tired to do it himself, nearly nodding off himself.

“Are you two cubs done fighting? I wish to finish negotiations before my empire decides to enact revenge for my disappearance.” Zarkon asks Allura.

They nod sheepishly, but with a scowl.

“Please, let’s continue.” Kolivan says.

Keith falls asleep during the meeting. He is too tired to continue and exhaustion is settling deep into his bones. His mind feels like it is full of clouds, stuffy. 

He dreams of nothing but red fur and starlight, and the feeling of emptiness.


	10. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there will be a sequel to this (it is like 99% planned out and the outline is actually beta read!)  
> it will be from Sendak's perspective/Shendak with Zarkeith being the "sidepair"/ you're gonna see them often, though, lol. And lots of toddler antics. It will follow the kids a bit as important side characters...
> 
> also.... is this loss? (jkjk this has nothing to do with the chapter if you know what the meme is, just the chapter title made me laugh!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
> | ||  
> || |__

Keith wakes abruptly when he is pulled out of his den. He blinks awake faster at the muffled yelling from outside what he thinks is Zarkon’s cape, the heavy cloth was a blanket for him and his cubs. It completely shrouds his vision.

The Alpha pulls him out further by the arm, and Keith screams and fights. 

He is holding the cubs tight to his breasts; they refuse to squirm as they are fearful of the sudden commotion.

The cape is ripped off of them, sunlight and dust beating against his eyes and inside his lungs. Keith coughs, and is picked up from the ground by furred arms. Their gauntlets are hot against Keith’s naked skin, and the sharp edges scrape against his soft flesh.

“Put me down!” Keith orders, pushing away from the stranger.

“Silence, mutt, we came to rescue you.” Sendak growls, sword clanging against another.

Keith grips both Sendak’s pauldrons and his crying cubs when the Alpha spins to block an attack. The offender yells in surprise at the sight of an angered and frightened Keith, drawing their sword back.

“Keith!” Lotor exclaims, pulling away further.

“Where is my mate?” He struggles, still fighting Sendak’s hold.

“Our Emperor is alive?” Sendak asks, eyes wide. Sendak pulls him closer, sniffing Keith’s hair and neck in question.

“Yes! Now put us down!” Keith orders.

Sendak sets Keith down and takes a horn from his belt, blowing a loud tune that rattles Keith’s ears. He covers his cub’s ears, but the fact there are three of them makes sure Keith isn’t very successful. 

The battle around them ceases, especially when Keith runs through the crowd to his mate. Some try and touch him; some reverently and some maliciously to pull him down. Keith ignores them, running faster and faster when he catches the wind; Zarkon’s scent is strong to his nose, and easiest to pick out from the rest. 

He smells him before he sees him, the scent of distress clear. When he finally sees him Keith doesn't stop running, crashing into his arms. Their cubs start to squirm again and start to search out their sire’s scent. Keith lets them crawl onto Zarkon’s dirty arm and hands, the Alpha helping to support them.

“Are you injured, starlight?” Zarkon asks, cupping Keith’s face.

“No, are you?” Keith questions back, eyes critical for any blood or injuries, Zarkon doing the same. 

Sendak walks up from behind Keith, the Empire’s soldiers have separated and moved into rank and are waiting for orders. The paladins are waiting as well, disengaged but still ready to fight. Lotor has not joined them, and is rapidly approaching the pair.

“Father, what is the meaning of this?” He demands with a glare.

“It is none of your concern.” Zarkon glares.

Keith growls, nipping his mate’s neck. Zarkon makes no move to visibly submit to Keith, but the almost inaudible whimper that leaves his throat is all the confirmation Keith needs that he will listen to Keith.

“Tell him what you know.” Keith leaves a kiss to Zarkon’s exposed neck, making the Alpha glower at him; the glare having no real practice or punch.

“I have no idea, you must ask Sendak.” He says, wrapping his arm around his family. The cubs have already started to gnaw at their sire’s crests, the ones on his arms. Keith sighs and allows them to, especially when he notices Lotor’s eyes soften at the sight.

“We honestly don’t know, Lotor, we didn’t plan this.” Keith reiterates when the Alpha stands there, still watching.

He doesn’t speak or move, breathing barely perceivable under his dark armor and layers of accented cloth. A multitude of barely noticeable expressions creep onto his face at the sight of his father and Keith’s cubs. 

They snap away in an instant when Sendak closes in from behind the Alpha, growling. Lotor does not dignify him with a response, only giving him a blank diplomatic glance when he walks past to his leaders.

“I simply lead an attack as revenge for the presumed murder and kidnapping of our Emperors.” Sendak interjects into the silence, chest puffed.

“Yes, and I am sure that would have tided over well if the situation was anything else.” Lotor shoots back, earning a warning glare from his father.

Allura and Shiro walk closer, their lions tailing them obediently. 

Allura takes a stance by Lotor, Shiro coming halfway towards Keith and Zarkon. He allows Sendak to walk forward. The Alphas glare and growl, but make no move to attack.

“It only takes traitors like you two to escape to start a rebellion. We should have killed you the moment we found out your little secret.” Sendak states clearly.

Keith scowls, taking his cubs from his growling mate. Zarkon is growing restless, and quite irritated with the banter.

“Sendak, that is enough!” Zarkon orders, stepping up and pushing him aside, “We have agreed to a standstill and peace moments before you stormed the camp. I will not have your rank reinstated, and any others who helped you will be stripped and punished as well.” He continues, pushing Sendak to the ground. 

A few soldiers standing at the sidelines gawk and others move to help their leader. Others amongst their ranks hold the angry bystanders back, harried by the choices of loyalty.

The two sides rush to the chance to reform themselves; Lotor, Allura and Shiro stepping away to give themselves more distance between the angry rioters.

Keith steps to his mate, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him back. His Alpha is adamant about looming over Sendak, and so his attempts at peace nearly fall flat.

“Zarkon! This is not the time for this!” Keith rasps, angry beyond belief.

“I must teach Sendak his final lesson, and that is not to betray me.” He replies, taking out his sword. 

The weapon glints in the harsh sunlight, and Keith might think he would look heroic if he had his cape on right now, but the fabric is billowing loosely in a bundle around Keith and the cubs. 

“Zarkon, I’m not afraid to leave again if you spill any more blood!” Keith says in another loud rasp, cubs going still in his arms and legs shaking from effort and pain.

The cape stops billowing, and the air grows still and silent. Everyone looks at Keith, eyes wide, breathes stuck in their lungs. The foot soldiers, Chiefs and scouts, and everyone in attendance. Anyone who heard the declaration is waiting with dread.

Few in attendance remember Zarkon after the disappearance of his first mate. 

Many still had scars and nightmares from before Musta had come. 

“I have no doubts.” Zarkon tells him, not turning to face his mate.

Silence stretches for too long, so long Keith starts to move forward more, inching weakly closer and closer so that he is pressed against the heaving Alpha; who has not lowered his blade. 

“I don’t want to leave you, but I am… I am…afraid of you.” Keith slumps against his back, exhausted. 

He allows his cries to be heard and felt only by his mate, the only person Keith wants to know what he is feeling. Zarkon’s arm lowers itself, then a loud clang resonates through the field as the sword hits the rocks.

“You promised not to leave, why didn’t you tell me you were so unhappy?” He whispers.

“I did, I did and you just didn’t listen. I didn’t feel safe, and I didn’t want cubs, and I didn’t want to live with your people.” Keith tells him, hands snaking around Zarkon’s waist protectively. 

“I understand if you wish to leave, Keith. We have been horrible to you, and it is… regretful to me that I had failed to make you safer than before. I needed to be more accommodating to you once I had the inkling to ever keep you.” He takes a pause, breathing the dusty air deeply.

“I’ve told you many times before: I wanted you as my mate the moment I could feel you in the astral plains, and I could feel the raw need to have you as mine, probably since you were born. It wasn’t my intention to take you too early, or without your consent, and I wish I had listened before, that I wasn’t affected the way I was by Honerva’s passing; desperately in want of a person who would not leave me, and only listen to me.” Zarkon confesses, hands moving to hold Keith’s own. 

They are small in comparison, one enough to encapsulate both of Keith’s, but the Alpha makes sure to hold both individually, rubbing circles into the meaty tissues. 

“I was a fool to think that life would have been anything but slavery and servitude to you.” He finishes.

Keith sobs, a raw sound straight from his throat. 

“Don’t make me leave.” Keith whispers. 

“I’m not forcing you to do anything, starlight. I promise I will acquiesce to anything you desire henceforth; even if you…” He trails with a barely concealed choke, and Keith can feel tears slipping past the barrier of Zarkon’s hands to his own. 

Dribbling like water down a canyon; pooling into rivers and eroding away stone. The droplets are cool to the touch, the experience strangely magical to Keith.

The experience wasn’t magical, Keith corrects; just more profound and sincere.

They rock back and forth for a bit, the cubs still not squirming. Keith can find another Sire for them if he leaves, one that could maybe love and cherish his family just as much as Zarkon does; or he can stay here with his mate in his arms.

But Keith remembers their bond, and so he knows as a fact he could not find another, even if he wanted to. They were meant for eachother, in a backwards kind of way. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

They don’t pay attention to the dispersing crowd, Sendak had crawled away some time ago in fear for his life. The only ones left were Shiro and Lotor. Many still watch on from a distance, but have relaxed at the drop of the sword to the sand and stones. 

Keith does not respond for a long time, merely holding his mate close with hot tears. He rubs his face and scent over his mate.

“Zarkon… let’s end this fighting. We don’t need to attack your son, or the rebels, or anyone else: even people who hurt you or your people, or even me. Some things can be resolved peacefully, and some things require violence, I understand that. We need to work together so our cubs can live good lives. I don’t feel safe raising them in your society when your main populace despises my gender, one of our son’s gender, just because you allow them to. I hope you understand that.” Keith pauses, taking a breath.

“I will travel back with you, and raise our family together, but just… I need you to use something other than violence to solve your problems. Sendak is trying to change, possibly others, and they are hurting, the rebels are hurting, and the Alteans were too. Honerva was hurting, and she left her family because of it, she was forced to abandon her son and her mate because of a world you refused to change; my own mother felt forced to abandon me because of the society you allowed to be. I just want you to do something that… that will-” Keith grunts in frustration, unable to find the words. 

Thankfully his mate turns around with a flushed pink face, staring down at Keith with glazed shiny eyes. Keith startles at the sight, never seeing Zarkon this way before with such an air of both despair and dedication.

Zarkon bows down, head resting on Keith’s chest and wetting the skin there.

Keith holds his cubs more closely, the triplets crying out in response to their parent’s distress. Keith thinks he has already failed them, has already given them hardships they did not deserve. 

Zarkon thinks the same thing, nearly paralyzed by failure.

Keith drops down to the sand and hard rocks, bare knees scraping and revealing blood. He winces, and Zarkon looks at the gathering red speckles. He brushes them away with his thumb.

“We should treat this.” He says to Keith.

The Omega nods, leaning into his mate’s still heaving chest. 

“On the way home, I am sure Allura or the High Priestess can do something about it.” Keith replies.

Zarkon sits parallel to Keith, an inch of distance between them and miles of silence.

“Are you sure you do not wish to live with your mother and ancestral people? You don’t belong in the city, it doesn’t suit you.” Zarkon murmurs, nearly shy.

Keith shrugs, setting the cubs down between them. Their heads rest on Keith’s slim legs, and legs prop over their Sire’s larger ones. The thick material of the cape keeps them protected from the hard stones and rough sand. Keith’s knees still bleed, and the sand still clings to them.

“We belong together, and I can always visit them later.” Keith replies, “Kolivan had told me alot about them, and I wish I had grown up with them, with both my parents.”

Zarkon nods, brushing their smallest cub’s head. They have more fur than the other two, and more will surely grow in as they grow up. 

Keith can hear Allura and Shiro finally walk away, probably feeling the situation has died down safely.

“I do not want you to feel pressured to stay with me, if that is how you feel. They will surely be raised more communally there, and will not feel as you do about your past situations. They will surely not miss their sire with the many Alphas willing to help raise them. I am sure you will not have a hard time finding another, I know you would have many suitors there.” Zarkon explains critically, factually.

“I told you before, I want you and no one else. I don’t want to leave you, I’m sorry you feel that way, but I only left the first time to protect our cubs.” Keith growls, leaning forward, “I don’t want another, I don’t want to leave our life together, I want you to sire my cubs, to be their father, and help me protect them from the shit life I had, from the same shit that happened to you all those years ago. I want there to be peace, and I most of all I want to experience it with you. So we are going home, and tucking our cubs into bed, and bandaging my scraped knees, and… and…” Keith trails, heated rant cooling off into labored breath.

“And I want to hold each other close in our bed, and finally not sleep in that rocky cart.” He pants, squeezing Zarkon’s hand tight. 

“Of course, I want to fix things between us. I will do anything to accomplish that, and I mean it. If it means a comfortable bed to rest in, then I am relieved that is all you wish.” He gives Keith a tiny smile, squeezing his hand back.

“Good, let’s inform Shiro and the others and get on our way home.” Keith murmurs. 

Zarkon hums with a nod, tucking Keith into his arms and brushing away some loose strands of hair.

“We have Lotor’s old room set up for the cubs, it will be fully furnished when we get back.” Zarkon says.

Keith swaddles the cubs back into his arms, and allows the Alpha to carry him back to where Allura and the others are regrouping. Keith waves to them as the couple nears, but Shiro and the large one are the only ones who wave back. Allura nods with a glare towards Zarkon, and the lanky one follows suit. The girl with the green lion glares as well, but perks with interest at the sight of Keith waving.

“What is your decision?” Allura asks.

“Keith will-” Zarkon starts, but is cut off by the ethereal woman with a bark.

“I am asking Keith, not you.” Allura scowls.

Keith nuzzles Zarkon’s neck with a chaste kiss before speaking, feeling the rising growl.

“I want us- Me, Zarkon, and your soldiers- to come back with us. I want to get my cubs safe home and hopefully end this war.” He explains.

Allura pauses with pursed lips.

“And these are your words?” She asks.

“Yes.” He confirms.

She nods, turning towards Shiro, who looks dazed at Keith’s presence.

“I- um, of course, it would be the best course of action for us to finish negotiations.” Shiro agrees with Allura’s silent reply.

“Sounds good, you two can stay in our den if you want, to stay safer during negotiations.” Keith suggests, and the two share a look.

“I’d prefer not to, if we can stay somewhere else it would be best.” Shiro says with a flinch.

“I will have safe lodging provided for, but your other paladins will not accompany you on our journey back.” Zarkon pipes up.

“And why not? It’s not like we can beat all of the people in your city.” Allura protests. 

“I simply do not feel comfortable letting all of you in at this time.” He responds, “Would it not be best to have them doing other tasks such as bringing other dignitaries?” 

“This could very well be a trap! How do we know you’re not lying?” The lanky one sneers.

Keith thinks his name was Lance, but he can’t really be bothered to actually remember.

“Because it was my plan, not his.” Keith replies with a glare.

Lance crosses his arms and mumbles in irritation, stepping behind Allura in a submissive display.

“Lance, we have to trust Keith.” Shiro scolds the boy.

He nods and drops his vision to the dirt.

“Thanks, Shiro.” Keith says.

The Alpha clearly blushes, and lowers his head slightly. Allura nudges him with her armored foot when Zarkon starts to growl. Keith tilts his head in confusion.

“It would be best if we leave before tomorrow.” Zarkon interjects into the silence.

Everyone agrees. 

* * *

  
  
  


The two groups gather their bedrolls and other scattered belongings. Keith is still set in Zarkon’s arms, the Alpha not wanting to let go of his family. Musta and Puna rest beside their charges, eyes slit open but otherwise well rested.

They murmur to each other, fingers petting their cub’s hair and soft bellies. The cubs are curled into themselves and their limbs tangled with their sibling’s. 

“The biggest I want to give the name you suggested to me- Myrlac, right?” Keith whispers, his spot on his mate’s lap comfortable. 

“Yes, that’s the one. I’m honored you would choose it.” He rumbles with a kiss to Keith’s long ear. It twitches and gives a gentle smack to Zarkon’s cheek.

“I want him to have the name my mother suggested: Yorak. He looks most like her, so I thought it would be fitting. Sendak suggested the name Keahi, and they have similar ears.” Keith says.

“Why would you take a name from Sendak?” Zarkon asks, hands snaking around Keith’s sore hips.

“He is trying, I think. It is mostly because I have no other ideas. I don’t want to name them after my father, and I don’t want them named after us, either.” He shrugs.

Zarkon nuzzles him again, leaving a chaste kiss to his shoulder. 

“You can do as you wish, love.” He responds.

Keith relaxes further, shifting. His entire body has become sore and stiff, almost painfully so. The High Priestess had given him a medicinal drink that made him more tired and less in pain. The effects are only so powerful without altering his scent or making him pass out completely. 

  
  


Sendak joins them after waiting at the edges of their vision apprehensively. Keith waves him over, and the Alpha obeys.

“Sendak, I want you to properly meet our cubs.” Keith says, motioning him to sit down.

He complies once again, head lowered in submission.

“Biggest to smallest: Myrlac, Yorak and Keahi.” Keith introduces, and grabs his hand to touch the cubs.

He lingers on the smallest, Keahi. His finger pads brush over the baby hair and over the translucent skin of the ears.

He coos when Sendak tickles him on accident, making the Alpha startle. 

“She likes you. It would be okay if you wanted to help take care of them when they are older. It will be difficult to keep track of all three of them when they start to walk.” Keith offers.

“Would that be okay? How can you trust me?” Sendak asks.

“I don’t, but I am willing to. You came to save us when you thought we, that I alone, was kidnapped. I think that that loyalty is trust enough. My previous offer still stands, too. You can be a part of our family, help us raise them.” Keith explains.

“It is my honour to be considered as such. I will protect them.” He says, saluting to Keith.

“Good, I am glad your loyalty is reinstated to us, Sendak.” Zarkon nods. 

Sendak cowers more, and Keith lays his hands on top of Sendak’s.

“Accompany us when we head back home, it will be nice to have extra people keep watch.” Keith suggests.

Sendak agrees quickly. He leaves the pair just as fast.

  
  
  


* * *

It is early in the day, light barely casting over the hills before Juni and the others come to join the couple to leave. 

The Druid gives Keith a hug, his mask in the way. Keith hugs back just as tight.

“Juni, I am so happy to see you again.” Keith greets. 

The two chat for a while before they head off, and Juni holds the cubs for a bit to let the couple rest. Kolivan had sent for a cart or two the previous day, and being so close to Marmora territory they had come in a mere few hours. Three showed up, and everyone split up.

Keith, Zarkon, and their cubs take one cart; Kolivan, Rorack, and the other blades take another and Shiro and Allura take the smallest. The Druids have their own carts to travel in, filled to the brim with equipment and research. The other paladins and Lotor leave for the other territories to tell their allies of the great news.

Their lions, even the paladin’s lions, walk alongside the carts. They play together in the night, hunting the wild game in the area. 

Keith falls asleep easy that night, and his mate does too. They are exhausted, and can’t help but pass out. 

  
  
  


* * *

Keith wakes to the astral plains, the first time in a while. He is standing with the others: Zarkon, Shiro, Allura and the rest. Their lions accompany them, and Keith pets Puna. 

It’s a white sky, just like in the Altean temple. They are all together in a circle. __

The White Lion appears suddenly with a bright blue light. Keith startles a bit, but recomposes himself quickly. The others are the same way, Zarkon and Allura getting on their knees.

_ You all have pleased me. _ She praises _ , This is a good outcome, one of the few satisfactory ones out of the many disappointing lives you all could have lived. I am most pleased my two champions had lived. Keith may be your motivator and prize for success, but I suppose the others deserve something as well. _

Zarkon growls, raising from his knees in anger.

_ My mate is not a prize in your game, Goddess or not. Why would you do this to us, to him? He had no real choice of mate, never had a choice since birth. Just tell me, tell him, why you did this to us.  _ Zarkon growls. 

The white lion stops all movement, looking like a statue; unperturbed by time. 

_ I can see all outcomes, and he was the best prize I could dangle in front of either of your faces to get you to actually do what I wanted. I have other concerns that do not concern whether Keith is slightly unhappy in life. You two will be happiest together when your souls are fully free from their mortal bonds.  _

Zarkon is about to lunge, but Keith makes sure to grab his hand.

_ It’s not like I don’t love you. _ He reassures, nuzzling him.

_ But you never even had a choice, and neither did I.  _

Keith shakes his head

_ It’s fine, if it was just you and I, I would be so happy. I do love you. Please, her and I have talked about it and I understand. Things are just, they are just complicated. I understand that. _

Keith pulls his mate down, foreheads touching. Their lions brush against them.

_ I brought you all here to tell you that Allura and the Lions must now leave, alongside her advisor, Coran.  _ She explains.

Allura stumbles in surprise, and shakes. She breaks down in tears, and everyone protects their lions one way or another.

Shiro, Keith and Zarkon all stand in front of their guardians, growling.

Allura grabs hold of their lion’s mane, and Lance, Pidge and Hunk both hold them in a hug. Lance also hugs Allura’s side protectively, the woman wrapping herself around him as well.

The Lions all purr and nuzzle their friends in comfort and appreciation.

_ Thank you, Keith. It was my pleasure to help you. _

_ Puna please don’t leave me too, _ Keith whispers to her in his head. 

_ I know we didn’t have as much time to bond, but I was still happy to know you. I must go now, though, as we cannot survive forever in your existence.  _

_ But you weren’t there as long, can’t you stay longer?  _ Keith asks, hopeful.

_ I’m sorry, Keith, but that is not how that works. We were bonded at the conception of your soul and body, and so I have been exposed to mortal existence for years. Musta has been slowly driven to near total instinct for years now, and we do not wish to follow their path. But never forget we will meet again when you have grown old and weary, when your muscles are too weak to support your brittle bones. That is my last gift to you, that you will never be abandoned until the day you and your mate fall asleep together into the eternal sky. You will never have to be alone again.  _

Keith feels tears wet his cheeks, and he gives Puna one last too tight hug.

_ Thank you, thank you. I will look forward to the day we can meet again. _ Keith hiccups and smiles. 

_ Do not cry, your mind and body shall never feel empty as your mate will be with you forever even when I may not be. He is your other half now, as I and Musta have been yours. _

Keith nods in understanding, leaving a chaste kiss to her forehead.

_ Doesn’t mean I won’t miss you in my head,  _ Keith smiles. 

She laughs softly, shakes her black mane. The hair blends into smoke, and she starts to turn pure red and flame.

She walks away before Keith can be burned, and returns to smoke and fire.

The others have waved their Lions off, Zarkon holding on the longest. Their conversation seems to be the deepest, but soon enough they part ways. Keith makes sure to comfort his mate, wrapping themselves in each other. It is the second time that day that Zarkon has cried, the most in a while. 

The only one that does not stay is Allura, the woman glowing like starlight now.

_ I am ready to see my father now, I will make sure to tell him about you all. And good luck, to all of you. Make sure to keep the people safe, and to keep yourselves happy.  _

She pauses for a second.

_ And Lance, try to move on, we will always be there for you, we are your team, and we are your family. _ She gives him a quick kiss to his cheek, and walks away.

They all disappear with one last glance, and whoever is left stands there, shellshocked. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It is morning when they all wake up in tears. Keith and Zarkon hold onto each other, silently comforting the other’s sobs. 

Shiro comes to their cart. The trio sit in silence for a bit.

“I should tell Lotor to come take her place.” Shiro says after a while.

Everyone nods in agreement.

“It would be good to reconnect with him, and for him to be with his siblings.” Zarkon adds.

“Yeah.” Keith adds lamely. 

He hadn’t known Allura very well, but she had helped him and his mate, her enemy, when Keith needed it most. He knows Zarkon must have known her when she was younger, and so he must be hurting in some way. Shiro moreso, since they weren’t enemies.

Lotor catches up to them with ease with his fellow half Galrans, a group of women in similar armor to Lotor. 

“I have heard the news. I’m sorry, Shiro. I am here if you need my assistance.” He offers, placing his hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

“Thank you for your support.” He says with red rimmed eyes.

They all have sore and itchy eyes.

  
  


* * *

They continue to travel home together, Juni, Krolia, Rorack and Sendak all helping the new parents. The cubs all coo happily from the constant affection. The simple fact all their needs are met makes Keith’s eyes hurt from the tears wanting to escape. He knows they will have a good life, a blessed life. He knows he will too, and so will his mate and all his friends and family.

Keith sits on a cliff at night, the moon bright and pink. He has been sitting alone for a while, Krolia and Rorack watching the cubs. Yorak has not let go of Sendak, and seems to not want to let go of Zarkon, either. He likes to cling to his sire, and he seems to like the smells and sounds of Alphas more than others. Keahi and Myrlac tend to cling to the other, and Keith is happy they have the other as a comfort and playmate. Yorak tends to prefer his parents, though, less biting. 

He brushes his hair behind his ear for the eleventh time that night, the locks inky and too long. He needs them braided back, and should ask his mother for help.

Keith doesn’t startle when his mate pulls back a lock with his claw, the nail scraping against skin with a slight tickle. The Omega smelled the Alpha stalking up the canyon wall to his mate.

He sits down behind the smaller man, legs crossed and hands combing through Keith’s hair.

They do not talk, but they smile like they are hearing the most comforting poem or song sung personally to them. The soft wind, and the flying night creatures sweeping and eating the singing insects. 

Stars twinkle and shine bright, the desert lit by their light. Zarkon parts his hair into three parts and gets to work.

“I have not braided hair in a long while. You looked very handsome when I first saw you with it styled this way. It suits you well.” He compliments, brushing Keith’s face briefly.

He leans into the touch, blushing faintly. 

“All done, love.” He murmurs. 

“Thanks.” Keith leans back, snuggling into his mate’s chest.

Zarkon hums, wrapping his hands around Keith’s waist and under his knees.

They fall asleep up there, new constellations watching them from the night sky. The cold clay and stone is far from comfortable against their barely concealed skin, but they can’t seem to mind with the other in their arms. 

Keith dreams of starlight again, but it is merely a dream, and will be for the rest of his life. He understands it will only be a memory, and eventually just a memory of a memory. But he still feels the linger of his mate inside his mind, knowing he can feel Keith as well. It is a comforting warmth rather than a full connection like with the astral plains, and Keith wishes he could still have that feeling. It will be something he needs to get used to, that Zarkon will need to get used to. 

They will get through it together, this Keith silently promises his love before sleep completely overtakes his mind, dipping into a true dream of starlight and darkness.

While he feels loss, he also feels new drive. He knows his family- his mother, his mate and his friends, they will be there for him. They always wanted to be, and now they can.

For the first time in Keith’s life, he feels completely safe and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any consistent readers and really anyone else who read to the end. I know my writing isnt the best at times but it was still fun to write and talk about with Maderi, who has been such a good friend through the progress of this story and gives me alot of good ideas and stuff! I am writing the shendak sequel for them, and I know I will have just as much fun with that one too :)
> 
> dont be afraid to leave a comment if you liked it! <3


End file.
